Amor de verão
by Maarii
Summary: Bella e Edward são amigos que se gostam, mas o que acontece numa viagem com os amigos entre os dois?// Fic melhor que o resumo// UA- todos Humanos
1. Nota da Autora

Nota da autora:

Essa é minha primeira fic gente, então se gostarem deixem reviews! Tipo que o básico que vocês devem saber:

- são todos humanos

-Os Cullen são Alice, Emmett e Edward. Sendo que Emmett tem 17 anos e Alice e Edward 16

- Jasper e Rosalie são os Hale, e ela tem 17 e ele 16

-eu respondo as reviews nos fins de cada capitulo

- eu não gosto de LEMONS, então a linguagem pode ser obscena, mas ninguém saberá o que eles vão fazer, isso dependerá da imaginação de vocês.

-a casa de praia é grande por isso tanta gente

- algumas idéias podem partir de outras fics, essas serão citadas

Bem é isso, não sei como postarei, se de dia em dia, semana em semana, tudo dependerá da minha imaginação

Xoxo


	2. Na casa dos Cullen

Bella Pov

Eu fui dormir na casa da minha melhor amiga, Alice, tipo que ela mora num condomínio de casas em frente ao meu prédio, e já que a gente iria viajar no dia seguinte ela simplesmente me arrastou pra casa dela.

Eu nem acreditei que minha mãe deixou eu viajar por um mês com um bando de adolescentes, para uma casa de praia alugada sem supervisão de um adulto, mas claro Alice a convenceu que não haveria problema.

Os pais de Alice, Esme e Carlisle, viajaram na terça (hoje é sexta), então só ficaria eu, ela, Emmett e Edward, seus irmãos, numa casa imensa por esta noite.

Quando toquei a campanhia, escutei Alice gritando, provavelmente do quarto dela.

- Alguém abre a porta, por favor!

-Alice! -Emmett vinha em direção à porta, ok eu preferia que fosse Edward-você está esperando alguém?- porque aqueles dois só viviam gritando?

-Hei!- disse enquanto Emmett abria a porta e fazia cara de surpresa, com certeza ele me esperaria amanhã.

-Tsunami!- ele me abraçou me colocando no colo, me fazendo gritar de susto-o que você está fazendo aqui?- ele disse me colocando no chão

-Alice e essa estúpida idéia de pegar o ônibus pra rodoviária às 6 da manhã, ela sabe que eu odeio acordar cedo.

Ele riu, e pegou minha mochila de carrinho, levando pra dentro. Depois que passamos pela porta de vidro, eu vi Edward sentado no chão, sem camisa e jogando vídeo game, tipo que parei.

-Oi Bella-disse ele levantando e vindo em minha direção, respira Bella, respira!- o que você está fazendo aqui?- ele beijou meu rosto

-Ah! Oi!- fala direito garota-A-Alice! Ela disse que eu vou atrasar vocês se eu dormir em casa, sabe acordar cedo pra mim, é difícil!-ele riu, sua risada era gostosa, me fazendo rir junto.

-o Tsunami!- Emmett tinha que estragar meu momento com Edward, com esse apelido irritante-você vai dormir no quarto de Alice?- ele disse já na escada

- Vai sim!- disse uma vozinha digna de uma fadinha-Oi Bells!- Alice vinha correndo passando por Emmett, e me abraçando-vem me ajudar eu preciso de você!- Ela disse me puxando, como uma garota tão pequena podia ser tão forte?

-ok-foi à única coisa que consegui responder até ser carregada pro quarto.

Chegando no quarto de Alice, deixei minha mochila que estava em minhas costas, e minha nécessaire, junto da mochila de carrinho. Quando vi a cama de Alice, estava tudo que ela tinha espalhado.

-Alice! Pra que tudo isso?- perguntei assustada

- Ah B. eu não sei o que levar, Emmett disse que eu não posso levar mais de duas malas, sem contar com mochila e nécessaire.

Tinha uns vinte biquínis, uns dez maiôs, umas quinze cangas, três secadores, sete, eu disse sete pranchas de cabelo, sem contar maquiagem, produtos pro cabelo, pro rosto pro corpo, e roupa, roupa formal, saídas de praia, shorts, saias, milhões de blusas, o quarto dela estava mais bagunçado do que o meu.

-ok Ali, você realmente quer que Jasper te veja de maio?-ela fez uma careta, eu sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele, mesmo negando-Aaah! Não- isso soou muito Michael Kyle então deixa eles em casa, tem muito biquíni aqui, e eu tenho certeza que você vai comprar mais roupa lá.

-Bella, eu te amo sabia!?- disse ela com os olhos brilhando

- Sabia sim amiga!- disse eu convencida-agora secador e prancha, leva um de cada.

-mas e se quebrar?-ah! Deus eu mereço! Posso com uma amiga tão vaidosa?

-Ali-respondi com calma-vai ter oito meninas na casa contando conosco, vai ter mais secador do que outra coisa.

- Meninas!- Emmett gritou lá em baixo-a pizza chegou desçam!

Chegamos lá em baixo, eu estava morrendo de fome, Emmett já tinha começado a comer, e quando Rosalie, sua namorada, não estava lá, ele parecia um porco comendo. O clima estava agradável, tirando Emmett fazendo piadas, sem graça comigo e Edward, me deixando vermelha como um tomate, e me chamando de Tsunami, até hoje eu ainda não entendia aquele apelido. Eu me fazia parte da família.

- Gente- disse Alice -eu vou tomar banho!- saindo da mesa

- vem tsunami-Emmett! - me ajuda a guardar as coisas

-já que não precisam de mim!- disse Edward - eu vou voltar a jogar!

Wii vicia, eu sei, eu também adorava jogar vídeo game, mas era só Edward começar a jogar, que o resto do mundo sumia. Na cozinha, eu ajudava Emmett a lavar a louça, quando o assunto "Edward" tinha que chegar.

-Tsunami, quando você vai contar que gosta dele?

-Quando você parar de me chamar assim!- toma perturbado!

-então Isabella, eu termino isso aqui, pode ir - me empurrando pra fora da cozinha.

- você é muito chato sabia?- disse bufando

- eu sei que você me ama!-ele disse fazendo o beicinho mais estranho do mundo!

Eu sai da cozinha rindo, peguei o joystick em forma de volante, confesso que eu não sei o nome de nada de vídeo game, mas eu gostava de jogar, e jogava bem

- vai querer perder Swan?-Edward disse pausando o jogo. parecia que todos os Cullen adoravam me provocar

- vamos ver quem vai perder Cullen?- provoquei também

Depois de Três rodadas eu finalmente ganhei, ele realmente tinha que ser bom em tudo que faz?

- Há-eu disse pulando em cima dele-quem perdeu? Quem perdeu? E agora Cullen?

- Tá!- ele disse emburrado-eu perdi! Finalmente em Swan? Ganhou de mim!

Eu fiz uma careta pra ele, quando a tortura começou. Edward começou a fazer cosquinha em mim, ele sabia muito bem o quanto eu odiava isso, eu não conseguia respirar, de tanto ri, e ele ria junto se divertindo, até que eu cai no chão, fazendo com que ele caísse em cima de mim.


	3. A caminho

_Eu fiz uma careta pra ele, quando a tortura começou. Edward começou a fazer cosquinha em mim, ele sabia muito bem o quanto eu odiava isso, eu não conseguia respirar, de tanto ri, e ele ria junto se divertindo, até que eu cai no chão, fazendo com que ele caísse em cima de mim._

Nossas risadas pararam, eu simplesmente só conseguia me focar naqueles olhos verdes perfeitos, eu sentia a respiração dele no meu rosto, eu não sentia seu peso em cima do meu corpo, tudo que eu esperava era que alguém viesse interromper o beijo como sempre acontece, já que minha sorte é foda, no sentido ruim, é não sua boca foi se aproximando da minha calmamente, eu sentia o cheiro de Halls dela, o que fez meu coração dar uma volta de 360º, até que nossos lábios se encostaram, o beijo foi perfeito, como se estivéssemos esperando isso há séculos, pelo menos da minha parte sim, ele foi me levantando calmamente, sem parar o beijo, sentando no chão e me colocando em seu colo, e a gente ficou ali por um bom tempo, ok! Bota bom tempo nisso pra um único beijo. Só que como a minha sorte não fica de bem comigo por um bom tempo, aparece uma das ultimas pessoas que eu queria que presenciasse meu primeiro beijo com Edward.

- Até que enfim, hein?- Emmett disse, na escada, eu parei o beijo, roxa de vergonha, e escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward.

-Porra Emmett!-respondeu Edward com a mão no meu cabelo-que que você quer?- ele puxou meu rosto e voltou a me beijar, eu não hesitei.

-Nada, Nada, só vim beber água, está ficando tarde Alice vai ter um treco se vocês não acordarem cedo.

Se um dia eu quisesse matar Alice, com certeza não seria como este. Eu levantei do colo de Edward, dei um selinho nele e um tapa na bunda de Emmett.

-Boa Noite

-Boa noite Tsunami

-Bella!- disse Edward me fazendo virar para olha-lo-vai ter volta hein!- ele sorriu, me fazendo sorri de volta.

Entrei no quarto de Alice, fechei a porta.

-Hei Bella porque demorou

-vídeo game, isso está me fazendo mal.

-sei, sei vídeo game-disse ela com desconfiança.

Peguei meu baby doll azul, era um shortinho balonê, e uma camiseta, e fui pro banheiro imenso de Alice, tomei banho e fiz um rabo de cavalo. Quando voltei Alice estava arrumando as coisas na nécessaire, sua cama era enorme então dormia nós duas nela e ainda sobrava espaço.

-Boa noite Ali-disse me jogando do seu lado

-Boa Noite Bells-ela terminou de guardar suas coisas e se deitou

Na manhã seguinte, quer dizer no fim da noite, pra ser bem mais exata, eu fui acordada por Alice, gritando no meu ouvido que iríamos nos atrasar se eu continuasse dormindo. Fui tomar banho correndo, enquanto Alice já tinha decido pra fazer o café. Coloquei uma blusa tomara que caia justa, branca com bolinhas pretas, um short jeans e all star, estava perfeito pra viajar 4 horas de ônibus, fiz duas tranças no cabelo, e coloquei uma boina preta da Alice, desci pra tomar café, e a primeira pessoa que vejo, não não era ele, era Emmett.

- Bom dia Tsunami-disse ele irônico-dormiu bem?

Eu não respondi, dei um beijo em sua bochecha, na de Alice e na de Edward, peguei uma torrada e me encostei na bancada. Edward me fitava com um sorriso no rosto, mas eu estava com sono então não respondi o sorriso.

-Emmett me ajude a descer com as malas, enquanto Edward e Bella lavam a louça.

- Tudo bem maninha-ele disse sorrindo, de propósito, me deixando sozinha com Edward.

Quando acabei a torrada, comecei a lavar a louça, Edward ainda comia. Quando acabei de lavar tudo ele se levantou, e chegou perto do meu ouvido me fazendo ficar toda arrepiada.

-Isabella!-eu me virei e o vi me encarando muito próximo-é assim que se dá bom dia na casa dos Cullen

Então ele me puxou pela cintura, e me dando um beijo urgente. Uoou, como ele fazia isso eu não sei, minha mão foi para seu cabelo cor de bronze, o puxando pra mim.

- Ah!- eu esperava que Emmett atrapalhasse novamente nosso beijo, mas dessa vez foi a pixel-então isso no seu pescoço é um chupão da Bella, Sr. Edward?-ele parou o beijo e olhou no espelho que tinha atrás de mim fez uma careta, vendo a marca que eu tinha deixado e me encarou, eu fiz uma cara de santa que o fez sorrir-Vamos logo, já chamei o táxi para nos levar-disse ela saindo da cozinha.

-Será que todo mundo, vai nos atrapalhar?- perguntou ele me puxando pela mão para sairmos da cozinha

- eu espero que não!- respondi, o puxando para um beijo.

-Isso é melhor do que eu imaginava!- ele disse sorrindo

-Para o mundo, você pensava em ficar comigo?- perguntei assustada

-sempre desde que te conheci-ele disse abaixando a cabeça e ficando um pouco vermelho, own que lindo.

-então porque você nunca me contou?

-vergonha!- ele respondeu me deixando furiosa

-de ficar comigo!- eu me soltei dele, com lagrimas nos olhos, ele me beija ontem, me beija hoje e simplesmente diz que tem vergonha de mim, que tipo de garoto ele era?

-Não!- ele me segurou novamente, me fazendo virar pra olhá-lo, só que eu os fechei pra conter as lágrimas-eu tinha vergonha de ser rejeitado por você!

Eu o encarei abobada, tipo que quando eu Isabella Marie Swan, iria rejeitá-lo? Nunca! Não em sã consciência, então eu ri, foi a única coisa que eu consegui fazer.

-Edward!- ainda entre risos-você acha mesmo que eu iria te rejeitar? Eu também gosto de você desde que te conheci. E...- então ele me calou com um beijo, ui que beijo.

_flashback_

Jasper sempre foi meu melhor amigo, desde crianças, sempre estudamos juntos, nossos pais eram amigos, sua irmã Rosalie sempre foi minha amiga, nós éramos como irmãos. Ele foi quem me ajudou quando meus pais se separaram, e quando Phill meu padrasto foi morar lá em casa, enfim era tudo Jasper e Bella, Bella e Jasper. Até que quando nós tínhamos 14 anos, ele veio com a história de estar apaixonado pela vizinha dele, irmã de seus melhores amigos, e queria me apresentá-la. Eu achei aquilo muito fofo, ele queria minha opinião sobre a futura namorada, mas mesmo assim fiquei chateada, se eu perdesse meu melhor amigo pra namorada?! O que seria de mim sem ele?!

Saímos da casa dele, e fomos para uma pracinha dentro do condomínio, estava Rose sentada no colo de um garoto enorme, que parecia mais um urso do que outra coisa, uma menina baixinha sorridente que parecia uma fada, seria a tal Alice, e um menino de cabelo de cor esquisita de costas.

-Hei! Olha quem chegou-disse o menino urso-quem é essa?

- Hei gente!- disse Jasper acenando-essa é a Bella, minha amiga-ele se virou pra mim e começou a citar cada um-esses são Emmett-apontou pro menino grande -Alice- a menina sorriu, e veio me abraçar, eu sabia que ela era perfeita pro meu amigo, dava pra perceber quando eles se olhavam- e esse é o Edward- ele apontou pro menino de costas que se virou pra me olhar

Aqueles olhos verdes me olharam o que fez meu coração bater acelerado demais, eu nunca tinha sentido isso, quer dizer eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, o sorriso torto me fez parar de respirar, eu tinha esquecido totalmente o fato "meu melhor amigo, tem uma namorada e vai me abandonar, buá". Eu cumprimentei todos, e de alguma forma eu sabia que ali iria nascer mais do que uma amizade.

Depois daquele dia, eu me tornei intima dos irmãos Cullen, Alice era minha melhor amiga, Emmett sempre carinhoso comigo, da maneira dele claro, e Edward era um amigo distante. Alice e Jasper sempre tímidos, ela da maneira dela, ele da maneira dele, nunca conseguiam avançar da relação amizade, pra relação pegação, era sempre "com ela é diferente, eu realmente gosto muito dela", "ele é especial pra mim, Bella, não quero estragar minha amizade com ele", então ficaram nisso até hoje, apesar de que eu sei que eles ainda se gostam!

Minha mãe era uma paisagista renomada, fazia as melhores festas que tinha na cidade, então sempre que eu chegava em casa ela não estava, provavelmente estando no escritório resolvendo algum evento. Voltando da escola, eu peguei minha chave da mochila, abri a porta do apartamento e do de cara com quem sentado do lado da minha mãe com um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego?

-O que que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntei assustada, entrando em casa.

-Ah!Oi Bella!- respondeu minha mãe-viemos resolver alguns assuntos aqui em casa

-Não você, mãe. Edward?!- eu disse, vendo Alice e Esme, sendo que a primeira veio correndo me abraçar e a segunda sorrindo pra mim.

-Ué!? Vocês já se conhecem?- perguntou minha mãe desconfiada

-Mãe! Alice e Edward são os amigos de Jasper que eu te falei! Mas e vocês me respondam o que estão fazendo na minha casa!?

-sua mãe vai fazer o cenário dos meus 15 anos, Bells!- respondeu Alice me soltando-e já que você está aqui, pode me ajudar!

-Há-Edward tinha se levantado do lado da minha mãe-agora eu posso ir embora! A tortura é sua Bells, ele disse beijando meu rosto-fui!- e saiu pela porta correndo

Eu conhecia muito bem Alice pra saber que ela iria ficar horas escolhendo cada detalhe de sua festa, e Edward me pagaria por aquilo, e me pagou comprando um Mc lanche Feliz. Eu sei que minha mãe se apaixonou pelos Cullen, e os Cullen por mim.

_Fim do Flashback_

-Vocês dois-Emmett de novo-o táxi já chegou, Rose disse que está todo mundo na rodoviária só esperando a gente, vocês vão ter muito tempo pra ficar se beijando, e Eddie, ta me devendo uma por ter que levar as malas de Alice, eu nunca vi uma garota ter tanta coisa-ele esbravejava saindo de casa.

Quando saímos de casa, Edward finalmente, e infelizmente me soltou, pra trancar a porta, eu fui falar com Alice que já estava dentro do carro reclamando com Emmett da nossa demora.

-Dona Alice-disse sentando ao seu lado, enquanto Emmett estava no banco da frente-já está na hora da senhorita dizer a Jasper o que sente, não?

Emmett grunhiu, ele ficava nervoso quando tentavam se aproximar de Alice, e até de mim, não sei como ele não falou nada de Edward e eu.

-Bella, Bella!- foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer até eu ser puxada por quem tinha acabado de entrar no carro e me beijar-Ah não! Eu não quero ficar de vela-ela disse com voz de coitadinha, que era irresistível-Bells! Troca de lugar comigo-ela já tinha sentado no meu colo e se colocando no meio de Edward e eu.

-Eu não sei como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão irritante-disse a ela, que fez uma caretinha.

Chegamos na rodoviária, Emmett pagou ao taxista, pegou sua mochila imensa, e um carrinho de Alice, e saiu correndo quando viu Rosalie.

-Amoooor!- ele saiu gritando fazendo com que todos olhassem, parecia uma criança de cinco anos-que saudade!- ele disse beijando a namorada, era engraçado como aquele grandalhão conseguiu o coração da loira perfeita

-Oi!- ela disse assustada-a gente se viu ontem Emm não exagera!

-ah exagero sim, vem cá linda-ele a abraçou pela cintura, e dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

-Hei! Dá pra largar minha irmã?- Jasper disse e veio em minha direção, me dando um beijo no rosto e abrindo um sorriso imenso quando foi falar com Alice.

-o cunhadinho! Se eu fosse você ficaria um pouco longe da Tsunami, se não o Edward pode te bater, você sabe o quanto ele é ciumento!

Jasper fez uma cara de desentendido, ele sabia que eu gostava de Edward, mas nunca quis contar.

- acho melhor eu te mostrar Jazz-disse Edward me dando um beijo

-Uoou...Isso foi quando?

-Ontem! Tinha que ver os dois se atracando no chão da sala-gritou Emmett me fazendo corar

"O Ônibus 472 sai em 5 minutos"

Interrompi o beijo, tínhamos que correr, eu conhecia muito bem aquela rodoviária pra saber o quanto iríamos andar. Rose estava com os passaportes, só ai percebi os outros que estavam lá, Jéssica, Tanya e Lauren olhavam surpresas pelo beijo em que Edward me deu, elas babavam por ele, e agora ele era meu, perderam vadias! Os casais Jacob e Leah, e Ben e Angela estavam mais à frente se encaminhando ao embarque, e os garotos Eric, Mike e Seth conversavam indo mais atrás dos casaizinhos.

Entramos no ônibus, Edward segurava minha mão, era tão confortável estar ali com ele, Alice ocupava uma poltrona atrás da de Jasper.

- Pixel-disse Edward, me fazendo rir, ela sabia que era com ela-pra frente!

- Eu preciso falar com a Bella, Edward! Deixa ela sentar aqui comigo!- ela fez beicinho, sabendo que aquilo iria convencer o irmão.

Ele grunhiu, me deu um beijo e se sentou do lado de Jasper. Eu sentei na poltrona ainda estática, como ele fazia aquilo comigo eu não sei! Eu olhei pra Alice, com raiva, eu sabia que ela queria ir com Jasper, mas não iria, por medo. Peguei meu iPod, coloquei no ouvido e dei uma boa ignorada nela

A viagem seguiu em silencio entre Alice e eu, mas ela merecia aquilo.

-Bella me desculpa, por favor!- ela disse

- hm...- olhei pra ela, fingindo raiva-ta! Tudo bem, você está desculpada!

-Obrigada amiga!- ela disse pulando em cima de mim-quer Halls?

Peguei a bala, ela tinha comprado na parada só pra mim, eu sabia que ela não gostava da cereja-lyptus, na verdade só eu e Edward gostávamos. Começamos a conversar, desde ontem a noite a gente não se falava direito.

-Bella!- Edward estava ao meu lado-você tem bala?

-Essa é a ultima-disse mostrando a bala na minha língua

-Não tem problema-ele sorriu torto, e me beijou, mas eu burra não percebi, abri a boca para que a língua dele entrasse, então ele puxou a bala e terminou o beijo-Obrigado!

-Hey!- ele já tinha voltado ao seu lugar-essa bala é minha!

Eu sentei em seu colo e o beijei puxando a bala de volta, ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas e me puxou para mais um beijo, só que dessa vez, a bala dançava entre a boca dele e a minha.

- Ah cara-disse Jasper se levantando-isso está muito nojento!- e se sentando do lado de Alice.

Eu agradeci por dois motivos, primeiro Alice e Jasper podiam ficar juntos, e eu e Edward podíamos ficar mais 2 horas nos beijando sem ninguém atrapalhar.


	4. Minha Bella

Chegamos à casa de praia, por volta de umas 10:30h, eu ainda estava com sono, mas não conseguia me soltar de Edward. A divisão dos quartos já tinha sido feita, Rose, Ali e eu, ficaríamos no quarto do primeiro andar, Emmett, Jasper e Edward no quarto menor do segundo andar, os outros garotos ficariam no quarto grande e as outras garotas num outro quarto ainda maior. O nosso quarto era lindo, era de um lilás bem clarinho, com três camas com armários embutidos e uma prateleira com espelho pra cada. Desfiz minhas malas correndo e quando deu 12:30h Emmett e eu fomos para o mercado enquanto os outros arrumavam a casa.

-Tsu!- disse ele na fila do caixa-você e o Eddie, hein?

-Dá pra parar de me chamar de Tsu?

-não! Dá pra dizer logo como você está com Eddie?

-nós estamos bem, obrigada!

-muito bem por sinal!- respondeu ele enquanto caminhávamos para o táxi-eu vi vocês dois se agarrando no ônibus, e os olhares fuzilantes da Alice-Eu corei totalmente, o taxista riu daquele meu momento constrangedor.

Por um bom tempo eu tinha esquecido dela, claro! Edward beijando meu pescoço, eu não raciocino direito. Mas Alice deve ter ficado muito constrangida com Jasper ao lado dela no ônibus.

Chegamos, e a casa já estava toda limpa, a maioria do pessoal que estava na piscina, saiu pra nos ajudar, inclusive Edward.

-Oi amor!- disse ele me dando um beijo na bochecha, enquanto eu pegava algumas coisas na mala do táxi.

-Oi!- disse me virando pra dar um beijo na sua boca, mas não consegui porque ele estava muito gato, todo molhado, com o cabelo desgrenhado e um sorriso estampado no rosto perfeito.

- Que foi?- ele perguntou me dando um beijo estalado, e pegando as bolsas da minha mão.

- eu vou ter que ficar de olho nessas garotas, porque você está muito gato pra ficar sozinho nessa cidade.

Ele riu com o comentário

-pode deixar amor-ele me abraçou enquanto colocávamos as sacolas na bancada-eu só tenho olhos pra você!- eu sorri com aquilo, ele me chamando de amor, dizendo que só olhava pra mim, era um sonho perfeito-vai trocar de roupa, eu termino de guardar isso aqui.

-mas antes-eu disse o segurando pela nuca-eu preciso de uma coisa-então eu tasquei um beijo nele

Eu sorri e sai andando da cozinha para o quarto, quando cheguei estava Alice, na cama chorando com Rose abraçando ela.

- O que houve?- perguntei assustada, Alice quase nunca chorava

- EU VOU TE MATAR ISABELLA!- ela gritou pulando em cima de mim, sorte que eu consegui levantar a tempo-Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! Tudo isso por causa do Edward?

- Calma Alice!- disse Rose a segurando - ela não tem culpa! Ele que é um idiota!

Agora eu não entendia nada! Quem era ele? Edward? E por que a maluca da minha amiga quer me matar? Ela voltou a chorar, então eu a abracei, ela continuava a chorar.

- Rose!- comecei - o que aconteceu?

-posso contar Ali?- perguntou ela, fazendo com que a outra balançasse a cabeça - B. quando você trocou de lugar com Jasper no ônibus, Alice ficou assustada, depois de uma longa conversa ela finalmente contou que gostava dele -eu fiquei feliz, eu sabia que Jasper gostava dela -só que ele disse "ah! Ta!" - como ele disse "ah! Ta!", como ele teve coragem de dizer "ah! Ta!" Só se ele não gostasse dela diria algo tão deprimente quanto "ah! Ta", isso arrasa com qualquer uma- e depois ficou quieto

Eu olhei pra ela, depois pra Alice, que continuava chorando e dizendo coisas como " eu vou embora!", " eu quero morrer", me levantei furiosa e sai do quarto procurando Jasper, quando vi o loiro de costas conversando com Emmett, me descontrolei

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?!- perguntei gritando de longe -JASPER!- ele se virou e me olhou assustado, enquanto isso Alice saia do quarto chorando com Rose a segurando, Edward me olhava assustado.

-Bella! Por favor! Não!- dizia Alice entre soluços

-o que foi Bella?- perguntou ele se aproximando de mim sem ver Alice

- vem aqui!- eu o puxei pelo braço pra um canto da casa onde não tinha ninguém -como você pode fazer isso com a menina? Você sempre gostou dela e quando ela tem a coragem que você nunca teve de contar o quanto gosta de você, você simplesmente diz "Ah! Ta?".

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!- ele gritou comigo, eu fiquei assustada, ele nunca gritava com ninguém, isso me fez ficar com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, meu melhor amigo gritando comigo era desconcertante -você só fica se agarrando com Edward e não sabe quando as coisas acontecem -então as lagrimas desceram, ele nunca falou assim comigo e me deixou chateada -eu me assustei, só isso!

- Pois é só que o seu estado assustado deixou Alice assim!- eu disse o puxando pelo braço até onde Alice estava com Rose

- Alice!- ele disse com voz baixa, vendo o estado dela -vem cá!- ele a puxou pela mão a levando pro nosso quarto

Alice POV

Bella tinha enlouquecido, só pode! Eu estava desesperada, eu sempre amei Jasper e ele me trata desse jeito, eu me senti um lixo! Eu estava na sala, com a cabeça no colo de Rose, que mexia no meu cabelo repicado, então eu escuto a ultima voz que queria escutar.

-Alice!- ele disse baixo, eu sentia tristeza em sua voz -vem cá!- ele segurou minha mão e me levou pro quarto, me fazendo sentar na cama e sentando em minha frente -me desculpa minha linda!- ele disse limpando as minhas lágrimas -eu não queria te machucar, eu estava assustado, pois você teve a coragem que eu nunca tive em contar que te amava.

Ok! Eu parei de respirar, ele disse que me amava, to escutando errado ah! Respira Alice!

- Tudo bem Jasper!- eu disse -eu estou bem! Eu só não quero perder sua amizade, sabe a todo mundo dizia que você gostava de mim, então eu arrisquei, mas...- ele me calou com um beijo, ele beija bem.

A gente ficou nesse "love" por um bom tempo até que alguém mexeu na porta, só que nem eu nem Jazz percebemos.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ!- era uma voz de homem, só podia ser homem, afinal eu era a única filha da família Cullen, só que era rouca, e Edward não tinha a voz rouca.

Bella POV

Eu sentei do lado de Rose, feliz pela Alice! Mas eu ainda estava com a cara inchada, pois Jasper tinha gritado comigo, infantil, sim! Mas foi inesperado

-Bella!- Rose chamou -está tudo bem você parece ter chorado!?

- ta sim Rose! Foi só um susto! Eu não sabia que Jazz ficava irritado! Nunca o vi assim!

-eu só vi uma vez! Ele é a pessoa mais calma do mundo, mas quando se estressa surpreende todo mundo -ela sorriu -mas vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai ver! Eu vou pra piscina você vem?

- deixa o casalzinho sair do quarto que eu preciso do meu biquíni -sorri e ela se levantou

Eu fiquei sozinha naquela sala imensa, por uns cinco minutos, pensando em como a minha vida mudou em um dia e meio. Distraída em pensamentos a única pessoa que me tirava da realidade apareceu beijando meu pescoço

-Hey Cullen! Isso deixa marca, sabia?

- sei sim!- ele disse se jogando do meu lado do sofá grande -é só para os garotos dessa cidade saberem que você tem dono -eu ri com o comentário

- eu posso me aproveitar disso -segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, suas mão foram para as minhas costas, e então dei um beijo urgente nele.

O tempo passou que eu nem percebi, só quando ouvi um grito vindo do meu quarto que vi que tinha gente circulando pela sala.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ!?- droga Emmett, olhei pra Edward assustada, e nós dois nos levantamos correndo- Ela é só uma garotinha como você pode se aproveitar dela!?- ele disse partindo pra cima de Jasper

-Emm eu não sou mais criança -gritava Alice tentando proteger Jasper -você não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, agora vai embora!

-Alice!- disse ele sério -esse garoto não está abusando de você, está? Porque se estiver...

-NÃO -ela gritou -ele não está abusando de mim Emmett, a gente só estava se beijando, nós não somos você e Rosalie!

-então tudo bem -ele respondeu, mas calmo e com vergonha pelo que a irmã disse -mas eu estou de olho em você ouviu, Jasper! Se machucar minha irmã vai se ver comigo!- ele fez cara de bravo, o que me assustou mas me fez rir- e você também- ele se virou pra Edward- se machucar a Tsu, vai se ver comigo- Tipo que Edward é irmão dele- estão avisados!- ele saiu do quarto

- Isso foi muito estranho - disse Jasper quebrando o silencio entre nós quatro

-Pra fora todo mundo, eu preciso me trocar- eu disse- amor, te espero na piscina- dei um beijo em Edward o expulsando junto com Jasper

Peguei meu biquíni azul, meu favorito e fui para o banheiro me vestir, quando voltei Alice estava na mesma posição, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, abri o armário procurando minha saída de praia

-então Alice?!- perguntei naturalmente- ainda com vontade de me matar?

- Não!

- que bom! Você vem pra piscina?

- vou sim! Mas Bella me desculpe pelo chilique, você não tem culpa do que meu irmão faz com você- ela disse com a maior naturalidade do meu lado me dando um abraço fraterno

- tudo bem, flor!- eu disse retribuindo o abraço, só ai que lembrei que ela ficou com Jazz- AAAAAAAAAH- gritei e ela se assustou

-Que!

-você ficou com Jasper! AAAAAH

- É eu fiquei com ele- ela disse com os olhos brilhando e pulando- e você está ficando com Edward!AAAAAH- eu corei com o comentário

- vem vamos pra piscina!- eu disse já a puxando

-vai indo eu tenho que escolher um biquíni!

-não muito pequeno se não Emmett te mata!- eu sai do quarto rindo

O sol estava de rachar, as garotas torrando nas cadeiras, alguns garotos jogando bola, outros na piscina. enquanto Emmett e Jasper faziam o churrasco, Edward conversava com eles, dentro da piscina de costas, eu tirei a saída, que era um vestido

- ta gostosa hein Bella- Seth comentou me fazendo corar- se me der mole eu pego!

Eu ri daquilo, Seth e eu sempre brincávamos assim, é claro que não passava disso, e ele sabia muito bem que eu estava com Edward, então não arriscaria nada.

Mergulhei na piscina, nadando em direção ao Edward, o abracei pelas costas e beijei seu pescoço

-Oi amor- ele disse virando pra mim, e me dando um beijo estalado- bonita!- ele olhou pra mim, me fazendo corar

Revirei os olhos e bufei, o que o fez franzi o cenho

- o que foi?- perguntou- você não se acha bonita?

-não- fui sincera- não acho!

- posso saber quem te disse isso?

-eu estou dizendo!

-está enganada- ele disse isso ao pé do meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha, me fazendo arrepiar- eu te acho a menina mais linda do mundo

Deus do céu! A gente está numa piscina, e ele diz coisas lindas pra mim! Vou morrer, não é possível!

-isso porque você está ficando comigo. por Deus Edward! Você é perfeito, eu só sou- eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não era ninguém- a Bella!

Eu percebi um pouco de raiva nos seus olhos, ele parecia muito irritado.

-Bella, Bella!- ele sacudiu a cabeça, eu olhei pro lado- primeiro, eu não sou perfeito, segundo, não te acho bonita só porque está ficando comigo, sempre te achei linda- aquilo me deixou feliz, com um sorriso bobo e a cara vermelha- e terceiro, não há nada de errado em ser a Bella! Você é a garota mais perfeita que existe, e agora é minha- ele sorriu torto

-ah! Então agora eu sou sua?- perguntei sorrindo

-é, minha Bella

Eu sorri e beijei sua boca, era perfeito estar ali com ele, mesmo sentindo alguns olhares fuzilantes de Jéssica, Lauren e Tanya, e comentários maldosos de Emmett, eu não ligava só existia nós ali, Bella e Edward, Edward e Bella.

O tempo passou que ninguém percebeu, o churrasco já tinha sido servido, o sol já estava indo embora, e quando Edward não estava comigo, a dor de ter brigado com Jasper voltava. Eu sai do banho com uma regata rosa bebe, short branco e a toalha na cabeça, quando abri a porta do banheiro, dou de cara com Jasper, o encarei rapidamente e fui em direção ao quarto, ele me segurou pelo braço, me fazendo virar

- o que você quer?- perguntei sem a mínima vontade de olhá-lo

- Bella!- ele disse meio triste- me desculpa, eu estava nervoso! Eu não deveria ter gritado com você

-como dizer não ao melhor amigo, quando ele assume estar errado?- dei um beijo na sua bochecha- você estressado é assustador, por favor não repita,ok?

- como dizer não a você!- ele riu me abraçando- eu te amo ta irmã!

- eu também te amo, mala!

Depois de pentear o cabelo, fui para sala de estar onde estava a maioria do pessoal

- Seth! Vamos!- gritei indo em direção a sala de jogos

- Bora gostosa!- ele disse me fazendo ri

Eu percebi um olhar fuzilante de Edward para nós dois, mas assim como Emmett me chamava de Tsunami, Seth me chamava de gostosa, mas tinha uma explicação plausível em relação ao primeiro

_Flashback_

Era páscoa, estava na casa do meu pai, quando recebemos a visita dos Clearwater, eu estabanada como sempre, fui buscar as caixas de bombom de Seth e Leah, desci com as duas caixas correndo, só que cai da escada, fazendo com que os bombons estourassem e me sujasse toda. Como não tinha me machucado comecei a rir, fazendo Seth rir junto.

- é Bells- ele dizia entre risadas- agora você está gostosa coberta de chocolate

_Fim do Flashback_

Eu tinha apostado com ele que ganharia dele numa melhor de cinco num jogo de pebolim, se ele me desse a pulseira dele. Fomos para a sala de jogos que estava vazia, eu estava ganhando a terceira rodada, quando fiz o ultimo ponto.

-Há- disse pulando- perdeu! Me dá a pulseira agora!

- Ah não Bells, eu gosto tanto dela

-A gente apostou Seth- eu dei a volta na mesa- agora me dá!

- Não- ele respondeu segurando o braço enquanto eu pulei nas suas costas- melhor de dez, vai Bells!- tentando me soltar

-Nada disso! me dá Seth -eu gritei quando nós dois caímos no chão rindo

-Bella!- uma voz gritou enquanto eu estava jogada no chão junto com Seth

Edward POV

Eu não tinha gostado do jeito como Seth tinha falado com a minha Bella, e ela não ligava quando ele a chamava de gostosa, mas ligava quando Emmett a chamava de Tsunami! Quem iria entendê-la.

Eles tinham ido a sala de jogos, eu não estava gostando daquilo, quando comecei a ouvir gritos fui lá para ver.

A garota que eu amava, venerava, fazia tudo por ela estava deitada no chão com outro. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo

-Bella!- Gritei.

--------------------------

**Hei gente! Vim aqui agradecer as reviews! Fiquei tão feliz por vocês terem gostado! Bem o próximo capitulo eu não sei quando posto, porque não comecei a escrevê-lo e também entro em semana de prova agora, então vai ficar difícil entrar na net essa semana**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Lílian-Castro- **está aí, flor!

**Beels Cullen Halle-** que bom que você gostou! Só me motiva a escrever mais! Também concordo, se o Edward faz cosquinha em mim! Aaaah! Ashaushausha

**'b brandon – **nesse capitulo tem JxA, e também vai ter nos próximos

**Re Lane Cullen**- eu tinha que pôr, eu não agüentava mais esse apelido na minha cabeça

**H-Culen-H- **Obrigada! Só pra você ter noção! Eu estou tendo milhões de idéias! E não estou tendo tempo de digitaliza-las mais logo logo, serão postadas


	5. Ciúmes e Conversas

_Amores da minha vida! Antes de me matarem por não postar a fic antes, peço desculpas, entrei em semana de provas, tive aulas extras a tarde, tive que ir pra casa da minha mãe passar a semana com ela trabalhando! Enfim, minha vida virou uma confusão só mais eu posto mais essa semana! Beijão ( capitulo curtinho)_

_-----------------------------------_

Bella POV

-Oi!- respondi levantando com o susto, mas continuei rindo por ter derrubado Seth.

Ele saiu da sala de jogos parecendo estar furioso, o que foi aquilo.

Olhei para o Seth, puxei a pulseira da mão dele e fui atrás de Edward. Emmett me avisou que ele estava em seu quarto, bati na porta, duas vezes.

- vai embora!- ele gritou, eu o conhecia muito bem para saber que quando ele estivesse irritado era melhor não incomodar, mas mesmo assim eu arrisquei.

- ah eu não vou não!- disse divertida, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

- o que você está fazendo aqui?- ele estava deitado na cama colocando o livro que estava lendo na cabeceira.

- você não queria falar comigo?

- não!

- tem certeza?

- tenho.

- Edward! Você não me chamou na sala de jogos por nada, não foi?

- só...Só queria saber onde você estava!

- hm... Então ta! Quer ir a praia?

- já está tarde, são 20h, amanhã a gente vai cedo.

- quer ver um filme?

- não to afim

- quer fazer alguma coisa-ele já estava me irritando com aquilo - jogar pebolim, sinuca?

- eu não quero fazer nada, ta legal - ele explodiu.

- ta bom! Não está mais aqui quem falou - fui em direção à porta - se quiser ficar sozinho, fique.

- por que você não chama o Seth, pra fazer companhia a você? – agora está explicado – tenho certeza que ele não vai te deixar sozinha!

- Edward! – me virei para olhá-lo, ele parecia estava com uma frustração nos olhos, então me deitei ao seu lado o abraçando - não precisa ficar com ciúme.

- Eu não estou com ciúme!- ele colocou o braço em minha cintura - só me incomoda você ficar mais tempo com os outros garotos, do que comigo - oowwn *-*.

- tudo bem então, se é pra você não ficar com ciúmes eu fico mais tempo com você!

- eu já disse que eu não estou com ciúme

-está sim!

- não estou!- ele já estava com raiva, mas era tão bonitinho.

- está sim!

- dá pra parar?

- não, só quando você admitir que está com ciúme do Seth!

- eu não estou com ciúme do Seth!

- então ta!- eu me levantei e fui em direção à porta

-hey! Aonde você vai?

- Já que você não sente ciúme de mim, talvez o Seth sinta!

Ele sentou na ponta da cama e me abraçou pelas costas

- você não vai a lugar algum!

- e quem vai me impedir?- disse hiperventilando, com os braços dele ao meu redor e ainda sentada em seu colo.

- hm...- ele esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiada - talvez eu te empeça!- eu o olhei de soslaio e vi que ele estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto perfeito

- e por que você me impediria?

- você não quer que eu te empeça?- eu odiava muito aquele joguinho de perguntas, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

- talvez - dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e me arrastei até chegar na cabeceira e pegar seu iPod que estava junto com o livro

- Posso?- ele assentiu com a cabeça quando pedi pra escutar e sentou ao meu lado, puxando um dos fones e colocando no ouvido - Debussy! Que novidade!

- como você sabe?

- você sempre toca no seu quarto, Clair de Lune, principalmente.- ele me olhou assustado – que foi? Dormir no quarto da Alice dá nisso, enquanto ela se concentra escolhendo a roupa que vai usar semana que vem, eu fico escutando você tocar! Muito bem, aliás!

- valeu - ele disse sorrindo, e um pouco corado – eu não sei, mas você já me escutou tocando essa – ele mudou de musica, colocando uma melodia suave, linda, que me fez chorar – o que houve? – ele perguntou nervoso

- Edward!- eu disse entre lágrimas, ele me abraçou – eu sempre gostei de ouvir você tocando essa musica! É linda

- Bem – ele bagunçou mais o cabelo – a musa inspiradora também é! – eu fiz cara de desentendida, ele revirou os olhos – eu fiz essa musica pensando em você!

Eu já estava chorando, agora, parecia um bebe, eu pulei em seu colo e o beijei com todo amor, que eu sentia por ele, era como se nós fizéssemos parte de um quebra cabeça, e ele era a parte que faltava em mim.

- Obrigada - dei um selinho nele – você não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim! O quanto eu te amo

Ele sorriu, e me abraçou.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo, ficar com o braço arrepiado.

Estávamos algum tempo abraçados, quando percebi que ainda estávamos com os fones nos ouvidos escutando a musica mais tosca do mundo.

- Mentira que você escuta isso?

- o que que tem?

- Edward você tem 16 anos e fica escutando trilha sonora de filme infantil!

- ainda não vejo problema nisso! E como você sabe que é musica de filme infantil, hein Isabella?

- Eu escutava isso quando era criança!

A música estava no fim do refrão, e Edward cantando junto, o que era meio estranho.

- "_E os seus problemas! Você deve esquecer! Isso é viver! É aprender!"._

- Hakuna Matata! – cantamos juntos!

- Só você para me fazer cantar isso!- disse rindo

- Ah vai! Você sabe que gosta de desenhos antigos da Disney!

- Não! Depois que esses dias eu vi a Bela Adormecida, eu meio que fiquei com medo daquele chapeuzinho, da maluca que dá de presente a morte da garota.

- Você tem muitos problemas, Bells! Bela Adormecida é um clássico!- muito medo do Edward nesse momento – mas o melhor de todos é o Rei Leão

- Ainda prefiro irmão urso!

- Isso porque você se lembra do Emmett! O Rei Leão é o filme mais emocionante que eu já vi!

- Não! Apesar do nome o filme não me lembra do Emmett, e você chorou vendo o rei leão?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu

- Edward me diz que você não chorou vendo o Rei Leão? – eu queria rir, mas ele estava tão corado, que o fazia ficar mais lindo.

- chorei!- ele disse baixinho

- que lindo! Eu não me lembro de ter chorado em algum filme, tirando é claro...

- Romeu e Julieta!

- Como você sabe?

- Bella, você e Alice assistindo esse filme, são a coisa mais bizarra do mundo vocês choram do inicio ao fim, eu escuto do meu quarto!

Revirei os olhos e alguém abriu a porta

- Eddie - Lauren, numa tentativa frustrada de fazer uma voz sexy, pelo menos pra mim - tem pizza, você quer? Ah! Oi Bella! – ela me olhou com nojo.

- Já estamos descendo! Obrigada por avisar! – ele respondeu com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

- De nada, amorzinho.

Eu já estava com raiva dela por ter aparecido no quarto dele sem bater, e ainda fazer aquela voz, mas chamá-lo de amorzinho...

- Bella...Bella – fui acordada dos meus pensamentos de morte a Lauren - BELLA!

- Oi!

- O que aconteceu!

- Essa garota, esta brincando com a morte!

- ah!?

- não se finja de desentendido! Amorzinho!? Quem ela pensa que é?

- está com ciúme é? – ele disse afagando meu cabelo

- estou!

- você fica linda com ciúmes!

- pelo menos eu admito!

Ele revirou os olhos e se levantou me dando a mão.

- vamos comer!

Descemos, e encontramos todos na sala.

- O casalzinho já terminou de usar o quarto, posso usá-lo agora?

- Emmett, existe um lugar bem sujinho que você pode tomar, fica no meio da sua bunda. Quer que eu te mande tomar lá?

- Sempre tão delicada Tsunami!

Quando todos acabaram de comer, eu já estava cansada, então fui dormir, amanhã seria um longo dia, com as três coisas que mais me faziam feliz Calor, Praia, e Edward Cullen!

-------------------------

**respondendo reviews!**

**Isa.C.- **_que bom que você gostou, bjs!_

**Re Lane Cullen- **_huuul Halls delicia + Edward delicia= HUHUUUUULH DELIICIA *-*!bjs_

**Amanda Rolim**- _to escrevendo, ainda tem muuuita coisa na minha pequena cabeciinha!bjs!_

**Lilian-Castro**- _contiinuando!bjs!_

**Kooh-chaan**- _fic com praia é legaal! Ainda maais com o Edward sem camiisa (OME), e com certeza é a melhor bala! Minhas amigas compram pra lembrar do Edward! O.o! bjs!_

**Angel Cullen McFellou**- _to contiinuando! Mas eu ainda pretendo colocar algumas coisiinhas! Bjs_

**BruceBlackCullen**- _Vai siim! JxA é o casal maais fofo do muundo! Bjs_

**.94**- _que boom que vc está gostando! O que vale é a intenção! Bjs!_

**Anne Lee B**.- _Bala! Aaah Bala! Amo Bala e amo Edward! Bjs!_


	6. Ele é meu, porra!

_Olá raios de sol! Como vão? Bem como prometido o capitulo novo foi adiantado, pela demora do próximo!Bem eu fiquei doente e não pude ir a escola, então como acordei cedo vim terminar de escrever e postar! Vou passar a tarde estudando e a noite tento escrever mais! Bem amei as reviews! Continuem mandando! Xoxo._

Acordei no dia seguinte, com a campainha tocando, como o meu quarto era o único do primeiro andar, e apesar de Alice gostar de acordar cedo, tinha sono pesado, eu tive que levantar para atender. Meu cabelo estava bagunçado, meu rosto amassado, eu definitivamente estava um caco, quando abri a porta, vi que era o menino que entregava pão toda manhã, ele estava numa bicicleta antiga, com uma cesta imensa na frente, o garoto até que era bonito, mas nada que me atraísse, pois eu já tinha o que qualificaria como perfeição.

- bom dia! – ele disse tentando parecer alegre por está entregando pães 7:00h da manhã.

- bom dia! – respondi sem muito entusiasmo.

- acho que não sou o único que gostaria de estar dormindo – ele disse e eu ri – prazer Alec!

Ele estendeu a mão.

- Bella!

- Então – ele disse meio sem graça – o que vamos querer?

- hm...Calma ai – eu procurei na mesinha próxima a porta a lista do que o pessoal queria de café da manhã que estava junto ao dinheiro – aqui – entreguei a lista pra ele

Ele já estava retirando, os pães e doces que eu tinha pedido, e quando ia me entregar a sacola com tudo dentro, quase derruba a cesta de pães.

- Pelo visto, eu não sou a única desastrada por aqui!

- Porque eu não estou em casa dormindo? – ele se perguntou fazendo voz de choro, e nós começamos a rir.

- Tchau Alec!

- Tchau Bella!

Eu fechei a porta, sorrindo, o garoto era simpático. Uma nova amizade não faria mal a ninguém!

- Bom dia Bells - Me virei pra olhar quem era, e me deparo com um Jacob sorridente, no meio da escada.

- Bom dia Jake – disse sorrindo, então ele fechou a cara parecendo assustado – o que houve?

- Você de bom humor de manhã cedo? Que milagre é esse?

- Nada não – eu estava colocando a mesa enquanto ele me ajudava

- Isabella, eu te conheço há muito tempo, e você não acorda de bom humor! Ainda mas essa hora! Estava dando mole, para o entregador, é?

- Cala boca, Black!

- Agora voltou tudo ao normal! Você de mau humor, as 7:30h! Mas me conta! Como é flertar com o entregador?

- Jacob! Eu não estava flertando com ninguém!

- Bella eu escutei vocês dois conversando, e a senhorita estava rindo! Vai sair com o garoto!?

- Jacob! Primeiro, o garoto era uma versão masculina de mim, totalmente desastrado – eu disse isso explodindo raiva nos olhos – e segundo – ai eu gritei – eu estou saindo com o Edward!

- Ah! Então ta! Mas eu quero que saiba que eu estou de olho neles, se algum deles te machucar você pode falar comigo, ok?

Eu estava com a impressão que todo mundo achava que Edward iria machucar meus sentimentos, porque todo mundo queria me proteger? Logo agora que eu estava tão feliz! Será que todos sabiam de algo, menos eu? Fui absorvida dos meus pensamentos, por um beijo doce em minha bochecha.

- Hey! Consegui te tirar do fantástico mundo da Bella?

- Oi – eu estava sentada no sofá comendo uma torrada, ele me olhou preocupado.

- aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – respondi no automático.

- Me diz Bella, você parece...Confusa.

- não é nada, é sério! Eu vou me trocar

Levantei e fui buscar meu biquíni, Alice e Rose estavam se vestindo, Alice com um biquíni preto, tomara que caia, e uma saída de praia em forma de vestido branca, Rose com um biquíni vermelho, de alças grossas, e uma canga amarrada na cintura.

- Hey gatas!

- Oi Bella – responderam

- bom humor de manhã! Que milagre é esse Isabella? – perguntou Alice

- Ih! A. – antes que eu pudesse responder, Rosalie disse – isso tem nome e sobrenome, Edward Cullen.

Nós três rimos, peguei meu biquíni azul novamente, e coloquei um short, e uma camiseta branca, um chinelo e o boné do Edward que eu tinha pego em seu quarto

- B. - Alice disse – você e o Eddie ficaram muito tempo naquele quarto ontem, posso saber o que fizeram? Eu posso ser titia, por favor, me diz, mas sem detalhes!

- Hey! Primeiro você não vai ser titia porque não aconteceu nada! Eu tenho cara de Rosalie?

- Hey!

- Sabe que eu te amo, né Rose! Mas enfim, nós ficamos conversando e ouvindo musica, ele me mostrou uma composição linda, e disse que se inspirou em mim! Não é perfeito?

- ooownn!- as duas responderam

- Mas parece que todo mundo anda preocupado comigo, como se o Edward fosse fazer alguma coisa, pra me machucar! Ontem foi o Emmett, hoje o Jake, será que alguém mais acha?

- B. meu irmão é a pessoa mais certinha que eu conheço, pensa mil vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa, admiro ele ter chegado em você.

- É Bella, ele às vezes chega a ser chato! Se vocês se gostam, não tem o que ter medo.

Eu já estava com os olhos cheios d'água, Ali e Rose eram as melhores amigas que eu poderia ter! E sempre faziam de tudo pra me ver bem.

- Obrigada garotas! É sério, só vocês para me fazer acabar com esses conflitos.

- agora vamos Rose – disse Alice – a gente tem que tomar café rápido para pegar um bom Sol

Elas saíram do quarto e eu fiquei ali, só esperando o pessoal para ir a praia.

- você realmente acha que eu seria maluco de machucar seus sentimentos? – Edward perguntou perto do meu ouvido me abraçando pela cintura – a resposta certa para seus conflitos é Não.

- Já te disseram que escutar a conversa dos outros é falta de educação?

- sim, mas eu sou um menino muito certinho, e chegou a hora de cometer alguns erros.

Eu ri e me virei para olhá-lo, ele estava com uma expressão triste, mas mesmo assim o sorriso torto estava lá.

- o que houve?

- Bella, eu nunca! Nunca, vou te machucar, por favor, não fique pensando nessas coisas, eu quero que as coisas sejam perfeitas para nós dois.

- desculpa Edward, é que sabe... Nós éramos amigos, e agora, está acontecendo algo, maravilhoso entre nós, e eu tenho medo de te perder.

- então perca esse medo, sua boba. Eu sou seu – ele juntou os pulsos - pegue as algemas, sou seu prisioneiro agora!

Eu segurei seus braços, e o beijei.

- eu te amo – ele disse

- eu também – respondi

- Bella, eu sei que é meio cedo – ele disse me abraçando – mas eu não vejo a hora!

- do que você está falando?

- você quer namorar comigo?

Eu não sabia o nível da minha felicidade, eu estava completa, Edward era a partir de agora o meu mundo, a minha vida, eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.

- claro! – eu pulei em seu colo, e o beijei.

- BEELLA, EDWARD VAAMOS! – Alice gritou na porta do quarto

- já disseram o quanto você é irritante? – perguntou Edward a ela, e me colocando no chão.

- sim! – ela disse saltitante, saindo do quarto

- será que algum dia, a gente vai se beijar sem que alguém nos atrapalhe? – eu disse levantando, e pegando minha bolsa, e colocando o óculos escuro.

- com os amigos que nós temos, provavelmente, não! Mas quando estivermos a sós...- ele me abraçou e me beijou na bochecha – com certeza ninguém vai nos atrapalhar

- ou não – disse Emmett entrando no quarto – vamos?

- você está ficando pior que a Alice, Emm!

- não fala assim de mim, Tsunami!

-o pessoal já foi Emm? – perguntou Edward

- A maioria

- Então vamos!

Chegamos à praia, estava um calor absurdo, o que eu gostei, mas tinha muita gente, o que eu odiei, pensar que todos ficavam me olhando de biquíni me dava nervoso. Eu estava sentada na cadeira numa tentativa de ficar bronzeada, enquanto algumas garotas estavam deitadas de bruços na canga.

- Edzinho – Lauren chamou – passa bronzeador em mim?

Ela sacudiu o frasco em direção a ele sorrindo, como ela tinha a coragem de fazer isso? Ainda mas agora, que a gente estava namorando! Eu via a cara de desespero do Edward, ele sempre fazia tudo certo, e acharia grosseria magoar a garota, mas também sabia que eu ficaria puta com isso. Emmett gargalhava, com a situação constrangedora do Edward, eu fingia não estar ouvindo aquilo.

- Lamento Lauren –ele respondeu – mas eu já tenho dona – ele apontou para mim.

- Acho que a Bella, não iria se importar.

- Ah eu iria sim! – respondi – você não se toca, garota?

- quem não se toca aqui é você! Não percebe que ele é gato demais pra você – ela levantou e eu também.

- na verdade, percebo sim! Mas a gente está namorando e é você que está sobrando!

Nesse momento, eu vi a cara assustada de Emmett pela briga, e os pulinhos de Alice sobre a palavra namoro. Mas uma coisa me pegou desprevenida, um puxão no cabelo.

- Deixa de ser mentirosa Isabella! – gritava Lauren com a mão no meu cabelo.

- Cale a boca - eu peguei seu cabelo também.

A briga já tinha sido armada, meu cabelo nas mãos dela, e os dela nas minhas, xingamentos que não acabavam, até que dois braços fortes me seguraram, e Eric e Mike seguravam Lauren que se debatia assim como eu.

- Vem Bella – Edward me segurava, me levando em direção ao mar e me colocando na areia molhada - ta maluca? O que foi aquilo?

Eu estava quase voltando para terminar de bater naquela garota, quando ele me segurou – Me solta, Edward! Está me machucando! – ele afrouxou as mãos, mas mesmo assim continuava me segurando.

- o que deu em você, Bella? Você nunca foi agressiva! – eu olhei para o lado, e via Lauren voltar a deitar na canga, me encarando, e falando coisas que pareciam ameaças, e voltei a olhar para Edward.

- eu só cuido do que é meu!

- E pra isso você precisa arrancar o cabelo da garota?

- ela provocou! E você? Vai continuar defendendo ela?

- na verdade, não! Só fiquei surpreso por ver minha namorada brigando por mim – ele me abraçou, quando falou dando ênfase à palavra namorada. Eu bufei e ele esfregou o nariz no meu – você está bem?

- sim, foi ela que perdeu mais cabelo.

Ele riu, e me beijou. Ficamos ali por um tempo até que as coisas acalmassem um pouco para nos juntarmos novamente ao pessoal

Emmett POV

Quando Lauren pediu para Edward passar bronzeador nela, eu sabia que iria dar merda, agora com ele namorava a Bella, sabia que iria ficar um pouco pior. Eu ri da situação constrangedora do meu irmão, então ele foi delicado o suficiente para dizer não a ele (se ele não desse uma prensada logo na Bella, acharia que era gay), só que a garota rebateu, então a Bella se meteu na história, mas Lauren que pediu. Eu fiquei parado, quando vi as duas se atracando, Bella era ultima pessoa que eu veria numa briga, até Ângela a menina mais quieta do grupo, não me impressionaria, mas a Tsunami parecia Rose, defendendo com unhas e dentes o que era dela. Eu não conseguia me mexer, até que separaram as duas, Edward levou Bella pra beira do mar, enquanto seguravam Lauren.

- Emmett, Jasper! Vocês não vão fazer nada? – perguntou Rose

- Amor! A Tsunami caiu na porrada, com a Lauren? Foi isso que eu vi?

- é eu estou assustada, duvido muito que quem viu isso, se meteria com a Bella agora!

Então eu ri, Bella iria escutar pelo resto da vida, o que fez hoje. Ai Lauren começou a falar absurdos, o que só me fez rir mais.

- Aquela vadiazinha pensa que é quem? – ela deitou na canga – fica se achando, só porque fica com um dos caras mais gatos da casa!

- e quem são os outros gatos da casa? – perguntou Jéssica

- Edward, lógico, Emmett – me senti, e vi o olhar mortal de Rose – e Jasper – Alice só faltava pular no pescoço da garota e Jasper se encolhia na cadeira, com medo de ser atacado.

Edward e Bella voltaram de mãos dadas. Fazendo Lauren ficar mais puta que antes.

- Hey Tsunami, está destruindo cabelo de garotas loiras?

- pode deixar que o da Rose ficará intocável! – ela respondeu sentando na cadeira, e Edward entre as suas pernas (**n/a:** a expressão ficou ridícula, mas eu não sabia qual usar) na areia.

- Assim espero, você sabe que eu adoro conversar com cabelo de loiros! – olhei para Rose, Jasper, Tanya, Mike e por ultimo Lauren – agora não dá mais pra conversar com o seu, não é Lauren? Vou ter que conversar com as mãos da Tsunami.

- Cale a boca, Emmett! – repreendeu Edward, sabendo que se eu continuasse Bella e Lauren poderiam voltar a se estapear, pobre coitado!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Capitulo: _Minha Bella_

**Re Lane Cullen**- _Edward com ciúme é perfeito! Amo o Seth! Bjs_

**Anne Lee B.-** _ai que bom que você está gostando! To tãão feliiz! Bjs_

**Angel Cullen McFellou**- _queria um Edward Bobo assim pra miim! Bjs_

**Isa.C.**- _Barraco é boom! Briga entre os dois é demais! Dá vontade de chorar! Bjs_

**'b brandon-** _aaah! Que bom que você está gostando! Eu também sou viciada nos dois! E também amo suas fics! Bjs_

**H-Culen-H**- _tem muita coisa ainda, minha mente não para! Eu estou tentando postar dia sim dia não, mas a escola ta insuportável, então eu estou estudando a tarde toda, e a noite eu escrevo e tento postar! Bjs_

**Beela**- _somos duas! Edward coberto de chocolate! Me perco! Que bom que você está gostando! Bjs_

**Milla Mansen Cullen**- _Briga é bom! Reconciliação é melhor ainda! Que bom que você gostou de JxA! Só que eu ando sem muitas idéias sobre os dois! Mas EmxR vai ter sim! E o que eu pretendo colocar é um pouquinho forte! Bjs_

**Lilian-Castro**- _Que bom que você está gostando! Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível! Bjs_

**Mih Brandon Cullen**- _Eddie é Mara! Eu to correndo pra postar logo! Preciso de mais tempo, nem estou dormindo mais a tarde, por vocês, hein! Mas eu adoro escrever! E receber reviews é melhor ainda! Bijs_

**Natthy**- _Contiinuando! Bjs_

**Tod chan**- _Tambéém quero um Eddie! Mas o Seth não vai fazer nada, eu garanto isso a vocês! Bjs_

Capitulo: Ciúmes e Conversas.

**Natthy-** _Eu tambéém quero um Eddie! Que bom que você gostou! Eu estou continuando! Se der posto mais um hoje! Bjs_

**Isa.C.-** _isso veio na minha mente do nada e eu tive que escrever! Amo Emm! Que bom que você gostou!_

**'b brandon-** _sem problemas! O importante é que vc mandou reviews, JxA eu estou muito sem idéias entre os dois, o que vem mais é EmxR mas eu prometo que ainda terá muito os dois! Amei a divisão mas a gente pode dividir o Carlisle! E tem o Alec, eu amo o Alec e ele está na fic! Amei você! JxA quando escrever vai ser dedicado a você! Bjs_

**Lisy Cullen-** _que bom que você gostou! Eddie muito deliciinha *-*_

**Mih Brandon Cullen**- _Halls de cereja com certeza é a melhor! Lauren tem sua quase morte nesse capitulo! Bjs_

**Mariane**- _Obriigada! Vou contiinuar escrevendo sim! Bjs_

**H-Culen-H-** _Capitulo noviinho! O Seth é muito fraquinho pra uma briga decente entre BxE! Bjs_

**Angel Cullen McFellou**- _SUAHSUASUAHSUA! Jura? Tipo que eu não sabia que filme colocava, então eu lembrei de rei leão, que meu amigo disse que chorou e eu ri da cara dele! A parte da Bela adormecida, realmente aconteceu comigo, eu fiquei sem dormir direito por causa do chapéu! Eu amo a musica Hakuna Matata, lembra muito uma amiga minha! E o ciúme dos dois é muito fofo! Postando capitulo novo!_

**Lilian-Castro-** _ah o tempo irrita! Eu fico ansiosa, em um monte de fic! Estou continuando! Bjs!_

**Anne Lee B.-** _Eddie ciumento, mas é hot! SHAUSAHUS! Bjs_

**Loirahcullen-** _Que bom, que você achou! Bjs_

**Tod chan**- _Obrigada pelas idéias! Acho que você irá gostar desse capitulo! Ainda terá muita coisa! Bjs_


	7. Eu te Amo

_Olá meus chuchus! Bem deu a louca em mim, ontem e eu adiantei bastante a fic! Por isso capitulo novo! Espero que gostem só penso um favorzinho a vocês:__** ESCOLHAM UMA MUSICA QUE COMBINE COM O MOMENTO PERFEITO DA BELLA E DO EDWARD, VALE QUALQUER UMA **__( meu qualquer uma rejeita Calypso e derivados, pagode, funk e RBD), o POV da Alice é dedicado a 'b brandon, que ama o casalzinho JxA, não está muito grande mas estou colocando só porque você me pediu! Já que JxA e RxEm, vai estar na segunda parte_

_Divirtam-se, deixem reviews_

_Xoxo_

Bella POV

O calor estava insuportável, Edward sentado do meu lado, conversando com Ben.

- Alice, vamos na água?

- vamos, você vem Rose?

- sim!

Nós três levantamos e fomos conversando até chegarmos ao mar.

- Bellinha, me conta o que foi aquilo – disse Alice – você baixou Rosalie?

- é amiga, era uma atitude esperada por mim, não por você!

- eu estava defendendo o que é meu! Não posso?

- claro que pode B. – disse Rose – na verdade, deve, mas achei injusto, você bater na Lauren sozinha! Eu também queria!

- Depois que ela chamou o Emmett e o Jasper de caras mais gostosos da casa, com certeza ela tem grande chances de levar umas porradas de nós duas.

Emmett dizia que eu tinha a boca suja, mas Alice era muito pior do que eu. Ficamos conversando sobre o assunto "como agredir Lauren: volume um", até voltarmos para a barraca.

- Hey gente! - disse Alice – porque não vamos ao centro, dizem que tem umas coisas legais por aqui, é uns 10 minutos caminhando vai ser legal!

- o que você acha? – perguntou Edward no meu ouvido.

- pode ser! Desde que a gente não tenha que ficar com Alice comprando coisas, por mim tudo bem!

Ele sorriu – quem vai ter que agüentar vai ser o Jasper – ele segurou a minha mão – vamos, povo?

EPOV

Depois do que Bella fez, eu não tinha duvida nenhuma de que eu a amava, ela caiu na porrada com a garota por minha causa! Ela era a criatura mais perfeita do mundo. Então Alice teve a brilhante idéia de sairmos, mas eu sabia muito bem que Bella odiava multidões, mas ela acabou cedendo.

O pessoal levantou e pegou as bolsas, barracas e cadeiras. Chegaram em casa e deixaram tudo jogado em um canto, algumas garotas ficaram de palhaçada, pois queriam ajeitar o cabelo, fúteis! Bella vinha com a mesma roupa que estava na praia, ainda de biquíni, e com um nó no cabelo, ela estava linda. Quando chegamos ao centro, tinha uma feirinha com barracas de bijuterias, tatuagens de henna, roupas personalizadas, lembrancinhas da cidade e tudo mais. Nosso grupo já tinha se separado, Alice quicava do lado de Jasper, e Bella se divertia com aquilo.

- Vem Bella! – disse Alice puxando-a – eu preciso comprar tudo!

- ah nem vem Alice, para de tentar seqüestrar minha namorada!

BPOV

Confesso, que amo quando o Edward me chama de namorada, é tão lindo! E agora eu estava torcendo para Alice não usar seu poder de manipulação com ele para que eu faça compras com ela.

- por favor, Ed deixa ela ir comigo! – ela usou a porra do poder, fudeu! E é claro, Edward cedeu – vem Bellinha.

Nós fomos a todas as possíveis barraquinhas daquela feira, ela fez uma tatuagem de henna com uma borboleta no pulso, e eu uma lua minguante com uma estrela na ponta no pescoço, depois fomos na barraquinha de bijuterias e compramos quase todo o estoque da vendedora, fizemos um terere cada, no cabelo, e por ultimo fomos a barraca de roupas personalizadas, onde você escolhia uma frase ou palavra e eles faziam uma blusa ou bermuda com a mesma, Alice fez uma blusa escrito Girls just wanna have fun, típico dela

- Bells! Faz uma bermuda pro Edward!

- boa idéia! E você porque não faz uma pro Jazz?

- Ele não é meu namorado!

- e daí?

- e daí que se eu escrevo uma coisa que ele não gosta, e não queira mais ficar comigo, vou ficar arrasada!

- você quem sabe!

Quando terminamos, fomos encontrar os garotos na sorveteria, só estava Jasper e Edward.

- cadê todo mundo? – perguntei

- foram para uma festa! Deram o endereço caso a gente queira ir! – disse Jasper

- vocês querem ir? – perguntou Edward

- olha por mim, tanto faz, vocês sabem que eu odeio multidões, mas se vocês quiserem, vou junto – eu disse.

- então vou para casa, eu estou super cansada. – Alice cedeu

Chegamos em casa, já estava tarde, então eu fui tomar banho, coloquei meu baby doll e fui para varanda onde estavam os três.

- ah Edward! Eu comprei um negocio para você!

- eu também!

- Edward, não precisava.

- ah! Você compra presente pra mim, e eu não posso comprar pra você?

Eu dei um beijo nele e peguei os dois presentes

- abre primeiro esse – eu o entreguei e ele abriu, ficou com uma cara assustada.

- uma calça de ginástica feminina? Do seu tamanho? – Alice, Jazz e eu estávamos morrendo de rir com as expressões dele

- vira – ele virou a calça e viu que na parte de trás estava escrito "Edward" – eu vou usá-la – tomei a calça de volta

- podem dizer! Minha namorada é a melhor! – ele me beijou com o maior sorriso

- agora abre esse – eu o entreguei o outro presente, ele abriu e riu, era uma bermuda preta escrito "Bella" em branco – gostou?

- adorei – ele me beijou rindo ainda mais

- agora sabem que sua bunda tem dona!

Ele riu e me entregou o presente dele, era duas pulseiras lindas, feitas a mão, uma pra mim e outra pra ele escrito "Bella e Edward, para sempre" eu fiquei com lagrimas nos olhos, era linda, Alice e Jasper já tinham saído da varanda, eu pulei em seu colo e o beijei com todo o amor e devoção que eu sentia.

Alice POV

Saímos da varanda para deixar Edward e Bella no momento deles, Jasper estava estranho, a mão dele na minha estava tensa.

- Jazz o que houve?

- é...Que...

- que

Ele abaixou a cabeça, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- não foi só o Edward que comprou alguma coisa para Bella

- você também comprou alguma coisa pra ela?

- não, pra você!

Ele tinha comprado alguma coisa pra mim! Que lindo! Eu não comprei nada pra ele, que droga! E agora? O que será que eu falo pra ele? De repente ele tirou um colar do bolso com aqueles corações que partem ao meio e completam um ao outro. E me entregou uma das partes que tinha a gravação de uma letra J e a dele tinha um A

- Eu te amo, Alice Cullen – ele disse – você aceita namorar comigo?

Então eu comecei a chorar! É eu chorei, chorei como um bebe, ele me olhou nervoso e segurou a minha mão.

- Desculpa Alice, por favor, não chora, por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa! Eu fiz algo errado? – ele estava com lagrimas nos olhos

- você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso! – eu disse entre soluços – eu também te amo, Jasper Hale!

Foi ai que ele me deu o beijo, mas apaixonado do mundo, nada foi comparado aquele beijo, ele me segurou no colo e subiu as escadas até seu quarto comigo no colo. Ficamos lá um bom tempo, nos beijando e conversando, eu sabia que não passaria de nada disso, agora, pois ele era amoroso demais comigo, e faria tudo do jeito certo! Eu o amava com todas as minhas forças! E sabia que isso era recíproco! Até que começou uma gritaria.

Rosalie POV

Eu estava dançando muito naquela boate, um monte de caras chegavam em mim, mas logo que viam Emmett saiam correndo, era divertido ver a expressão irritada dele! Eu estava preocupada, pois já eram umas 23:00h e Bella, Edward, Alice e Jasper, não tinham chegado. Eu fui até a mesa, onde estavam alguns garotos conversando com Emmett.

- amor, me empresta o celular?

- por que?

- estou preocupada com Bella e Alice! Elas deveriam estar aqui, não?

- é, toma aqui – ele me entregou o celular.

Eu liguei pro celular da Bella, nada, pro da Alice, também ninguém atendeu, liguei pro Jasper, também, eu já estava desesperada, liguei para o Edward, também nada! Liguei pra casa, então Bella atendeu!

- alo – ela disse parecendo comer alguma coisa

- Bella, graças a deus! Você não atende telefone, não?

- ah...Ele...Ta carregando – ela parecia estar chupando manga

- Bells, está tudo bem aí?

- tá sim...Calma ai Rose!

- BELLA!

Dava para ouvir de fundo, Bella gritando – apaga, Edward! – ela gritava – aaaah! Está pegando fogo, porra! – ela gritava - Edward!

- BELLA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!? – eu estava desesperada

- Cuidado Bella – eu ouvi Edward gritando

Então começou mais gritos, parecia que Jasper e Alice estavam em casa. Eu desliguei o telefone e fui correndo para Emmett

- Vamos! – eu peguei minha bolsa, e fui o puxando

- Calma Rose, o que aconteceu.

- Vamos agora! – eu comecei a gritar desesperada, até em casa demoraria uns 5 a 10 minutos andando

- se acalma e me diz – ele me segurou

- Emmett! Bella e Edward colocaram fogo na casa!

Ele começou a rir, me deixando furiosa – Eu sabia que aqueles dois não eram nem um pouco santos!

- Emmett, eu estou falando de fogo, fogo e não de... – ele me olhou assustado e começou a correr me puxando, Ben e Ângela, vieram logo atrás enquanto os outros ficavam.

- O que houve, Rosalie? – perguntou Ângela, quando entramos no táxi

- Bella colocou fogo na casa!

- ah meu Deus! Como ela conseguiu?

- desastrada do jeito que é, qualquer coisa é possível!

Chegamos em casa, e eu corri para dentro, entrei na cozinha e vi Bella sentada na bancada com os olhos cheios de lagrima, enquanto Edward passava manteiga em sua mão, eu não queria perguntar o que era aquilo, porque eu tinha medo da resposta!

Edward POV

Bella era única, ela já sabia que eu era dela, agora, mais do que tudo! Eu usaria sempre aquela bermuda, e espero que ela use a calça dela!

- você está com fome? – perguntei

- morrendo

- vem! – eu peguei sua mão e a levei para a cozinha – como eu estou com preguiça, vou te mostrar minha habilidade especial de fazer comida rápida.

- Edward, eu odeio comida de microondas! Deixa que eu faço.

- Nada disso, eu não vou fazer comida de microondas – abri o armário e peguei dois pacotes de miojo, e ela riu, e comecei a fazer – enquanto esperamos...

Eu a abracei pela cintura e comecei a beijá-la, só que dessa vez foi um beijo urgente, ela puxava meu cabelo com força para aprofundar o beijo, eu a segurei no colo e fui em direção a sala, jogando-a no sofá, ficamos ali um bom tempo, até que meu celular tocou, eu ignorei. Logo depois o telefone de casa, Bella se esticou para pegá-lo, eu não deixava, até que ela conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- alo – ela disse cansada, enquanto eu começava a beijar seu pescoço.

- ah – eu comecei a beijar sua boca – ele...Tá carregando

Eu já estava sentindo cheiro de queimado, a um bom tempo, mas ela tirava totalmente meu raciocínio. Só quando vi uma cor laranja na cozinha, lembrei do miojo. Levantei rápido, e sai correndo, Bella veio logo atrás.

- ai que merda! – eu tentei procurar alguma coisa para apagar o fogo que pegava o pano de prato em cima do fogão

-apaga Edward! – ela gritou entrando na cozinha – Porra ta pegando fogo!

-cuidado Bella! – eu gritei, pois ela já tinha ido tentar desligar o fogão.

BPOV

Eu sou muito esperta! Duvido que haja algum ser neste planeta com a mesma esperteza que a minha! Eu tentei desligar o fogão, só que não estava conseguindo, Edward já tinha me alertado, eu ouvi os gritinhos histéricos de Jasper, isso mesmo do JASPER

- o que houve? – perguntou Alice entrando na cozinha

Eu peguei a panela, e joguei dentro da pia, só que esqueci que estava quente, então eu gritei, pois minha mão começou a doer.

- Bella! – Alice gritou me segurando, pois eu já tinha começado a chorar

Edward pegou o extintor e apagou o fogo, depois jogou o que sobrou do pano de prato no lixo, eu sentei na bancada e Jasper e Allie saíram da cozinha.

- como você consegue? – ele me perguntou

- o que?

- pegar uma panela quente sem luva!

- eu estava nervosa, ta! E pelo que eu me lembre, não era eu quem fazia o melhor miojo do mundo – eu olhei para a panela na pia – que agora virou carvão!

Ele riu e pegou a minha mão – ah! Bella! Olha só – minha mão estava vermelha, e tinha uma bolha, ele a cutucou e eu gemi – ta doendo?

- ta.

- deixa eu passar alguma coisa – ele pegou uma caixinha de primeiros socorros e uma pomada.

- Edward, essa não!

- por que?

- eu sou alérgica, se você passar a bolha vai ficar pior.

Ele guardou a pomada e foi para a geladeira pegando um pote de manteiga

- o que você está fazendo

- isso vai ajudar, amanhã eu compro outra pomada.

- obrigada! – eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, enquanto massageava minha mão, ele corou.

Rose apareceu na cozinha assustada

- Oi Rose! – eu disse – voltou cedo!

-claro! O que vocês fizeram, eu ouvi alguém gritando fogo.

Edward riu.

- eu acabei deixando o miojo queimar – ele admitiu!

- fazendo o que, hein irmãozinho? – disse Emmett entrando na cozinha junto com Ângela e Bem.

- muito menos do que você e Rose fazem – ele disse e eu corei.

- o que aconteceu com a sua mão, Bella – perguntou Ben.

- peguei a panela quente!

Eles riram e saíram da cozinha.

- vem amor – Edward me segurou no colo – acho que você ainda está com fome, não?

- estou sim – respondi e abri a geladeira e peguei um cacho de uva – mas me contento com uva.

Ele riu, peguei uma uva do cacho e coloquei na boca, quando ele puxa a metade com os dentes.

-hm...- ele disse saboreando a fruta – uva da boca da Bella, delicia!

- aposto que beijo da Bella é melhor ainda! – eu respondi.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

---

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Mih Brandon Cullen- **_aah! Eu nem fiquei com pena dela! Ela me irrita! Rose, Allie e Bella, não ia prestar defendendo os namorados! ( eu brigaria com a Bella para ter o Eddie, com a Rose tambéém)! Obriigada! Eu melhorei, mas como Murphy meio que me percebe eu fiquei resfriada hoje! Logo hoje! Amanhã eu queria tanto sair! Bem para sua sorte, ontem baixou alguma coisa em mim, que eu adiantei bastante a fic! Xoxo_

**Anne Lee B.- **_Essa frase não é minha! Todo mundo sabe que é da titia Steph, mas está de forma diferente e se eu não me engano é guilhões a palavra! Eu estou continuando! Vocês deram sorte, que a partir do semana que vem eu vou postar menos pois vou entrar em simulado! Xoxo_

**Angel Cullen McFellou- **_É as minhas amigas que lêem a fic falaram a mesma coisa, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho, mas a Lauren é uma bitch! E merece apanhar!Continuando!Xoxo_

**Isa.C.- **_Também queria estar lá! ( mas sendo a Bella, assim bato e ainda do uns pegas no Eddie!)Postando! Xoxo_

**Natthy- **_Oi meu nome é Bella e meu sobrenome é "cuidado comigo o Eddie é meu" Eddie é Hot! Xoxo_

**Sunshine- **_postando! xoxo_

**H-Culen-H- **_AAAH! Que bom que você gostou! Capitulo novo, e ainda tem dois adiantados! Xoxo_

**Carol Venâncio- **_Obrigada, florzinha! Xoxo_


	8. Doença do coração

_Oi chuchus! Como estão? Bem, aconteceu umas mudanças, eu fiz o capitulo 7, beleza! Só que eu acrescentei algumas coisinhas nele, e por isso tive que dividi-lo em duas partes, mas não se preocupem! Amanhã a segunda parte do capitulo será postada! _**PEÇO DE NOVO: ME MANDEM POR REVIEWS NOMES DE MUSICAS QUE COMBINEM COM O AMOR DA BELLA E DO EDWARD.**

_**A musica desse capitulo é My Hearth – paramore.**_

_xoxo_

Uma semana depois, tudo estava perfeito, Edward mais carinhoso do que nunca, Allie não me arrastava para shoppings e afins, enfim...Maravilhoso. Eu acordei com o som da campainha, era Alec com certeza, levantei e fui atender, fazia um tempo que eu não o via.

- bom dia, Bella – disse Alec sorrindo – sumida!

- bom dia! – respondi.

Ele estava me entregando as mesmas coisas de sempre, enquanto conversávamos.

- o que foi aquilo, semana passada na praia Bella?

- o que?

- você batendo na garota!

- ah! Historia longa! E espera...Você viu? Como?

- se você não sabe, eu estou de férias aqui também, só que diferente da minha irmã, eu quero ganhar meu dinheiro e não ficar dependendo dos meus tios.

- ah! E por que você não falou comigo?

- fiquei com medo de você!

- jura!?

- ahaam!

Eu ri dele

- você quer sair hoje? Tem uma festa, eu consegui os convites.

Edward chegou atrás de mim, e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, amor!

- bom dia! Edward esse é o Alec, Alec, Edward!

- oi – disse Edward seco.

- oi – respondeu Alec no mesmo tom – então, Bella você vai?

Eu senti Edward grunhi do meu lado.

- deixa para uma próxima!

- então, ta! Tchau.

- tchau!

Eu fechei a porta, já preparada para ouvir, mas ele não falou nada, ficou calado a manhã toda, sem falar comigo. Quando ele estava na cozinha, eu o abracei, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele, ele não fez nada, só ficou lavando a louça, quando ele acabou, saiu do meu abraço me jogando um pouco para trás.

- Eddie...

- o que? – ele falou seco

- fala comigo!

- eu estou falando!

- não, você não está!

- francamente Bella – ele saiu da cozinha, me deixando sozinha com Lauren que estava sorrindo e soltando um "perdeu".

Eu fui atrás dele, ele estava sentado sozinho na sala e eu sentei ao seu lado, ele já ia se levantar quando eu segurei sua mão, eu já estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

- por favor, fica – eu segurei sua mão, deixando as lagrimas escorrerem.

Ele ainda estava sério – por que você está chorando? – ele ainda tentava se afastar de mim, então eu deixei – me diz Bella!

- meu namorado, me ignora e eu não tenho porque não chorar?

- pelo amor de Deus! Dá para você deixar de ser um pouco menos dramática?

- e você dá pra parar de ser infantil? – perguntei com raiva.

Ele não respondeu, só saiu da sala, eu fui para o meu quarto que estava vazio, e fiquei lá, escutando a musica que ele tinha feito pra mim, não estava com animo algum para ir a praia, então fiquei sozinha em casa.

Já estava anoitecendo e ninguém tinha voltado, eu já tinha feito tudo que era possível, limpei a casa toda, joguei vídeo game, dormi, enfim...Tudo. Eu estava na sala cochilando, quando fui carregada até meu quarto.

- Edward – falei com a voz fraca.

- não Bella, sou eu – Jasper respondeu.

- cadê ele?

- Ele foi dormir B., você está com febre – ele me colocou na cama.

- eu preciso falar com ele, Jazz. Eu não sei o que fiz, mas ele está chateado – eu tentei me levantar, mas ele não deixou.

- fica calma Bella. Você não pode fazer esforço. Edward tem um gênio forte! Logo, logo ele volta a falar com você.

Minha cabeça doía muito, eu queria falar com Edward, eu precisava dele, ele era meu ar. Eu comecei a chorar, com medo que ele terminasse comigo, eu estava desesperada e minha cabeça não ajudava, eu só ouvia sussurros no quarto.

- _ela não está bem! Acho melhor não forçar! Eles podem acabar discutindo, e ela ficar pior. –_ era Rose falando.

-_ não interessa, a culpa é dele, ela não estaria assim, se ele não fosse tão ciumento –_ Alice respondeu.

_- você é quem sabe, se ela ficar pior não diga que eu não avisei – _Rosalie disse, então Alice saiu do quarto.

Alice POV

Depois que Edward me contou do jeito que tratou Bella, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça dele e jogar num triturador de papel. Chegamos em casa, ele foi direto para o quarto e nem viu que Bella estava deitada no sofá, eu cheguei perto dela tentando acordá-la só que ela não respondia, quando coloquei a mão em sua cabeça, ela estava queimando em febre, pedi Jasper para levá-la para o quarto enquanto eu pegava alguns remédios. Eu e Rosalie discutíamos sobre chamar ou não o Edward, é claro! Eu acabei ganhando, então saí do quarto para chamá-lo. Cheguei em seu quarto e ele estava vendo Tv

- Edward – gritei.

- Oi – ele respondeu.

- vem me ajudar com a Bella

- Alice, pede para Emmett, ele é bem mais forte que eu.

- Edward quer por um momento parar de pensar no seu ego, e ajudar sua namorada, que está queimando em febre – gritei.

Seu rosto ficou pálido, ele se levantou correndo me empurrando para chegar ao quarto.

EPOV

Ela não podia estar doente, não! Eu tinha medo de perdê-la, estávamos numa cidade de praia, não tinha muitos hospitais por aqui. Eu estava chateado com ela, na verdade ela não tinha culpa, o garoto que a convidou, mas ainda mais chateado comigo por tratá-la mal. Eu empurrei Alice, e fui em direção ao quarto dela. Abri a porta e Rosalie estava com um pano em sua cabeça.

- Edward! – ela falava meu nome, mas parecia desacordada – o que eu fiz? Me desculpa!

- amor! – eu empurrei Rosalie e fiquei segurando sua mão – você não fez nada minha linda, eu estou aqui! Fica calma, que a febre vai embora já, já – ela estava com 39ºC, eu estava preocupado já tinha pensado em ligar para Carlisle.

Eu tinha pedido para me deixarem sozinho com ela ali, Alice e Rose não se incomodaram de dormir, na sala (na verdade Emmett e Rose dormiriam na sala e Jasper e Alice no meu quarto). A febre dela já estava passando, quando deu 2:30h a febre dela cessou então eu arrisquei em dormir.

BPOV

Eu não estava bem, mas chegou uma hora, que tudo mudou, não existia mais dor! Eu estava bem!

Acordei sendo abraçada por alguém, quando me virei, era ele, meu anjo! Passei a mão pelo seu rosto para saber se era real, mas sem querer o acordei.

- Bom dia! – ele disse sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta mais não respondi – me desculpa Bella, eu fiquei com raiva ontem, achei que você iria sair com o garoto.

- Edward! Mesmo que eu saísse, você sabe muito bem que é o único que tocou meu coração, e ele vai ser sempre seu, você também sabe que é você que eu amo! E mesmo que eu aceitasse, ele não tem nenhuma chance comigo! Você tem que confiar mais em mim!

- eu confio em você!

- mas não é o que parece.

- desculpa Bella, por favor! Eu te tratei muito mal ontem, e você não merecia aquilo!

- eu sei!

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou calado, eu levantei o seu rosto e depositei um beijo em seus lábios

- eu te amo – sussurrei

Ele me olhou, e me abraçou.

- eu também te amo, me desculpa, meu amor!

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Beela- **_Team Emmett *-* ta saindo esse capitulo hoje, e amanhã eu coloco o próximo! Eu estou adiantando bastante a fic, pois logo, logo não vou ter tempo de entrar! Xoxo_

**Natthy- **_Nathy, eu preciso de um Eddie, caso vc o encontre me avise ( nhá, se alguém encontrar um Edward duvido que me conte)! Contiinuando! [ só um espacinho extra: Eu amo a sua fic, (quem lê isso aqui, leia a fic dela)] capitulo novo amanhã *-*!xoxo_

**Carol Venâncio- **_Obriigada! Pode deixar! Capitulo novo, um pouco meloso, o próximo é meio engraçado! Xoxo!_

**H-Culen-H- **_amanhã eu posto mais, prometo! A fic está bem adiantada! Só falta dar umas revisadas e colocar algumas coisas que vem a minha mente! Xoxo!_

**Angel Cullen McFellou- **_foi né! Eu não sou muito JxA sou muito mais RxEm , eu sempre achei o Jasper o garoto certinho! O presente do Jasper para a Alice foi minha idéia, mas o da Bella pro Edward eu me baseei na fic Nessie. Eu com certeza esqueceria qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo, com o Edward me beijando. Eu fiquei com pena da Rose, mas tinha que ser ela! Jazz gritando, passei muito mal! Me diverti escrevendo! Amanhã eu posto o próximo!Cuide das suas unhas! Xoxo_

**Lilian-Castro- **_Edward e Bella, são os melhores! Capitulo novo hoje e amanhã! Xoxo._


	9. Passado: Simbá e Dumbo

**n.a:**_ Como prometido! Capitulo novo aqui para vocês, bem duas noticias: a primeira, A fic está chegando ao fim da primeira parte, a segunda é ainda maior, terá EmxR e AxJ, para que não me matem! E a segunda noticia é que para eu finalizar a primeira parte, eu preciso que vocês _**DE NOVO MANDEM NOMES DE MUSICAS QUE TRADUZAM O MOMENTO DO EDWARD E DA BELLA**_, se não, eu não tenho como postar. Próximo capitulo, já escrito, só falta editar!_

_xoxo_

Ficamos a manhã inteira deitados, abraçados. Já que me proibiram de ir a praia, por causa da febre. Quando deu 12h, Edward se levantou.

- aonde você vai? – perguntei.

- vou fazer nosso almoço, quer comer o que?

- bife com batata frita! – ele me olhou assustado – que foi? Eu sei que você sabe cozinhar!

- Bella, você estava com febre essa noite, não vou deixar você comer fritura.

- deixa de ser chato!

Ele revirou os olhos, e foi para a cozinha, eu levantei peguei um moletom velho, pois estava um pouco frio, uma camiseta verde e fui tomar banho, saí do banheiro penteando o cabelo, procurei um par de meias e a lata de leite condensado que tinha trazido, senti um cheiro maravilhoso vindo da cozinha.

- você consegue ser mais teimoso que eu! – eu disse.

- talvez!

- achei que tivesse pedido bife com batata frita e não, frango com purê de batata!

- jura?

- bobo!

- linda!

Eu abri a lata de leite condensado e procurei achocolatado na dispensa.

- de onde saiu essa lata?

- eu trouxe! Paguei com meu dinheiro quando fui ao mercado com o Emmett!

- por que não pegou uma na dispensa?

- porque eu não quero dividir meu brigadeiro, se fizesse com a "lata da casa" teria que fazer para todo mundo!

- garota esperta! Mas não vai dividir nem com o seu namorado?

- não sei! – peguei um pouco de leite condensado e passei em seu nariz – acho que não!

- por que? – ele limpou o nariz.

- porque se você não sabe, a coisa que eu mais amo no mundo é brigadeiro!

- e a segunda?

- hm... Mc lanche feliz!

- terceira?

- patos!

- patos?

- Sim, eu amo patos!

- e eu? – ele perguntou, arrumando a bandeja, enquanto eu mexia a panela.

- você na minha lista está lá pra 33, 34 – falei como se estivesse entediada.

- jura? – ele perguntou me abraçando, quando eu desliguei o fogo.

- não!

- então qual é a minha colocação?

Eu o olhei e segurei seu pescoço – você vai ser sempre o primeiro - ele corou, e colou nossas testas.

- você também! Sempre vai ser a primeira colocada na minha vida, eu te amo.

- pra sempre.

Bastou isso, para sabermos que nossos corações agora eram um só!

- vamos comer! – ele segurou minha mão e nos levou para o meu quarto, eu peguei a panela com brigadeiro e duas colheres e levei junto.

Apesar de eu querer comer bife com batata frita, o frango estava perfeito, ele realmente cozinha muito bem! Nós já tínhamos comido e lavado a louça então, estávamos comendo o brigadeiro no quarto.

- Eddie, onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim? – perguntei.

- acampamento Mountain Valley – eu engasguei – Bella, ta tudo bem?

- sim, eu estive lá! Foi uma das piores coisas que aconteceu na minha vida!

- com quantos anos você esteve lá?

- nove – ele me fitou assustado – tinha um garoto chato que implicava comigo, eu fiquei traumatizada, queria me vingar dele no ano seguinte, só que o acampamento acabou, Graças a Deus! Eu nunca mais teria que vê-lo novamente, ele me chamava de...

- Dumbo atrapalhado – nós respondemos juntos

- Eu não acredito! – eu disse em voz baixa – era você?

Ele estava com a cara mais assustada do mundo.

- eu não acredito, que você era aquela perturbadinha!

- eu perturbada, francamente Edward!Você era um garoto insensível, chato, que implicava comigo, não sei porque.

- Bella, você era uma menininha orelhuda, que achava que era a voz da razão, além de metidinha era chorona.

Eu me levantei, levando a panela para pia e a enchendo d'água, ele veio logo atrás.

- Eu vou tomar banho – ele disse subindo as escadas

- ótimo! - gritei

_Flashback_

Eu era uma criança indefesa com as orelhas um pouco para fora, mas ninguém me zoava por causa disso, até aquele maldito garoto, daquele acampamento.

Eu estava naquele acampamento ridículo, onde obrigavam criancinhas a fazer coisas decentes como artesanato, costura e culinária, até que chegou a hora de que todos podiam ligar para casa. Eu liguei e ninguém atendeu, achei que minha mãe teria me abandonado, então eu fui para debaixo de uma árvore e comecei a chorar.

- o que houve? – perguntou um menino de olhos verdes e cabelo estranho.

- meus pais me abandonaram! – eu disse chorando.

- não abandonaram, não!

- abandonaram sim!

- olha! Eu estou aqui sozinho, meus pais deixaram meus irmãos em casa!

- Mas você falou com eles hoje?

- sim!

- pois é, eu não! Eles me abandonaram!

- ah! Garota! Deixa de frescura! Eles podem ter saído!

- quem é você pra falar de mim, seu...Seu chato!

- eu tentando te ajudar, e você sendo...Metida!

Eu saí correndo chorando, até que uma das monitoras veio me avisar que meus pais pediram para eu ligar para casa, pois eles tinham saído. O garoto de olhos verdes ouviu e veio implicar comigo.

- ta vendo, orelhuda! Eu estava certo!

- cale a boca!

Eu liguei para meus pais, e descobri que eles não tinham me abandonado. Eu tinha ficado feliz, até a maldita aula de culinária chegar. Estávamos todos fazendo bolos, quando meu granulado tinha acabado e eu fui buscar mais, na mesa que estava os ingredientes, eu desastrada como sempre escorreguei num pouco de manteiga que estava no chão, e dei de cara no bolo de alguém! Eu escutei risadas para todos os lados, e minha cara continuava no bolo, quando levantei eu vejo o rosto da ultima criatura de 3ª série que queria ver.

- além de ter essas orelhas enormes, você ainda é atrapalhada?

Eu saí correndo para um lado, e o garoto para o outro. Toda vez que tinha alguma coisa em que eu estivesse na mesma aula que aquele menino, era o inferno! O menino me chamando de Dumbo atrapalhado, e aquela pirralhada rindo de mim. Ele sempre furava a fila na minha frente, pegava o cavalo que eu tinha mais facilidade, tudo para eu cair e ele poder rir da minha cara! Eu tentava dar uns foras no moleque o chamando de Simbá, por causa do cabelo que parecia a juba de um leão de tão desalinhado, mas não passava de apelação.

Quando o acampamento finalmente acabou, eu prometi me vingar! Não iria deixar barato, o garoto iria sofrer nas minhas mãos, eu era vingativa, com apenas nove anos. Três meses depois eu tive uma inflamação na orelha e tive que operá-las, pedi ao médico que colocasse minhas orelhas mais para trás, assim não ficariam tão "Dumbo". Quando minha mãe foi me matricular no acampamento novamente, descobriu que este foi fechado. Eu agradeci, pois nunca mais teria que ver aquele moleque chato de novo.

_Fim do Flashback_

Eu estava deitada na minha cama, quando bateram na porta.

- entra! – gritei.

Ele abriu a porta e ficou encostado nela.

- só pra você saber – ele disse com os braços cruzados – eu não faço bolo até hoje!

Eu ri, e pedi pra ele se deitar comigo. Coloquei a cabeça em seu peito e ele brincava com meu cabelo.

- qual o motivo da desistência?

- não é lógico? Você caiu em cima do meu primeiro bolo, eu fiquei traumatizado, só voltei a comer bolo uns dois anos depois – eu comecei a rir – eu fiquei chorando por um tempão, dizendo que iria me vingar de você, mas toda vez que eu começava a te zoar, você rebatia me chamando de Simbá, você era uma menina muito má, Bells!

- nhá, não era nada! Eu também tinha planos de vingança contra você! E eu nem sabia o que falava, alem do mais não foi você que caiu em cima de um bolo!

Ele riu – o que aconteceu com suas orelhas, não são tão grandes quanto eu lembrava?

- não é lógico, pateta? Eu as operei!

- por minha causa?

- em parte!

- me explica!

- eu fiquei doente, tive que operá-las, ai pedi que as ajeitassem, para que quando eu voltasse ao acampamento, alguém não me chamasse mais de dumbo atrapalhada! – ele riu

- quem diria, você é a criancinha chata, que quase estragou minha infância!

- e você o moleque sabe tudo, implicante.

- eu te amo Dumbo atrapalhada

- eu também te amo, Simbá.

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Natthy**_- Por favor, não tenha um enfarte! Se você morrer a minha mãe vai me matar! Capitulo postado! O próximo só depois da edição!xoxo_

**Isa.C.**_- Obriigada, pela idéia! Eles são perfeitos juntos! Quero um Eddie!Capitulo novo! Xoxo_

**Mariane- **_que bom que vc está gostando! Obrigada! Xoxo_

**Angel Cullen McFellou- **_ah eu queria um Eddie mala desses! Finalzinho, meio meloso, mas eu gostei ( também fui eu qe escrevi, SAUHAUSHAHSA)_

**Carol Venâncio- **_o próximo é um pouquinho mais meloso! Obriigada! Xoxo_

**Mih Brandon Cullen- **_tadiinha, né! Capitulo novo! Xoxo_

**Bellinhaa- **_postando! Que bom, que você está gostando! Xoxo_

**Anne Lee B.- **_Emmett, não está nesse capitulo, mas estará no próximo ( eu espero), obrigada, pela idéia da musica! Capitulo novo!xoxo_

**.94- **_Eddie é Mara *-* é depois qe eu postei fiquei com pena da Bella, mas é bom que ela sofra um pouquinho, poxa pega o Eddie e não divide com ninguém! Capitulo novo! Xoxo._


	10. Suíça

**n/a: **_olá chuchus! Como estão? Bem, titia Mari vai ter simulado quarta que vem, e tem provinhas essa semana, ou seja! Mais uma vez vcs são privilegiadas por eu adiantar a fic. Bem a musica foi escolhida pela minha amiga ( valeu Bela!) e é meio antiga, mas se vcs não gostam da musica, escolham outra e mudem, a musica é One in a Million da Miley Cyrus. A fic está chegando ao final da primeira parte, esse é o penúltimo capitulo, a segunda parte tem AxJ ( para os fanáticos pelo casal) e RxEm ( qe eu amo *-*) Enfim chuchus! Adorei as reviews!_

_Xoxo_

_---_

BELLAPOV

Duas semanas se passaram correndo, Jéssica e Mike se acertaram, Seth estava saindo com uma menina que morava na casa ao lado, e os solteiros se divertiam em festas beijando pessoas que mal sabiam o nome. Alec e eu nos víamos muito pouco, pois eu comecei a ir dormir bem tarde e não levantava por nada. E Edward, ah... o Edward! era o namorado mais perfeito que poderia existir.

Estávamos na praia quando Alice inventa de fazer um luau, esta noite, seria divertido, afinal ela sabia como fazer uma boa festa.

Eu estava na beira do mar com Edward conversando, quando vejo Alec.

- Hey Bella – ele chegou perto de mim, junto com uma garota loira, muito parecida com ele

- Oi – respondi.

- essa é minha irmã, Jane – a garota olhou para mim com uma cara de nojo.

- oi.

Ela não respondeu, só ficou olhando para Edward.

- quanto tempo!- ele disse

- é eu ando acordando tarde...- fui interrompida quando Jane se aproximava de Edward

- Hey Gato! – ela disse – você tem namorada?

- tenho – ele respondeu sério, será que ela não viu a mão dele na minha cintura?

- ah! – ela disse normal – mas eu não sou ciumenta! – maluca?...querendo morrer, eu olhei para Alec que parecia feliz com aquilo.

- mas eu sou! – respondi em tom cortante.

- não me importo – é hoje que eu mato uma – e então, quer ficar comigo? – ela perguntou a Edward.

- Jane! – repreendeu Alec

- que foi? – ela olhou para o irmão - Não enche Alec – ela voltou a olhar para Edward e ai gato, vai querer ficar comigo ou não?

- não! – Edward respondeu cortante – eu amo a Bella, nunca trairia ela!

- mas um dia você vai ser meu! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Já chega Jane – disse Alec, puxando-a pelo braço – desculpe Bella, tchau.

Eu já estava pronta pra assassinar mais uma que flertasse com meu namorado descaradamente, quando dois braços fortes me seguraram.

- vamos sair daqui! – ele me puxou e eu fui com ele, senão acabaria tentando matar mais uma.

ALECPOV.

-É o seguinte, garota – disse pra minha irmã depois que Bella saiu com o garoto – eu quero a Bella, você acha que consegue pegar o cara?

- Claro ainda mais que ele é gato! – ela respondeu.

- você tem até amanhã, Jane. Se não...

- Se não o que, Alec?

- Se não eu faço você passar pela pior humilhação da sua vida! Garanto que você não gostaria de saber.

- eu só vou fazer isso, porque se o tio Aro sabe o que eu faço, eu estou fodida! E eu também quero ficar com o garoto, ele é gato.

bufei e a puxei pelo braço – vamos!

BPOV

Parecia que ninguém via que Edward estava comigo, Lauren já tinha cedido um pouco, mas mesmo assim tentava se aproveitar dele e levava um bom fora. Meu celular tocou, era minha mãe, ela nunca me ligava essa hora sabia que eu estava na praia

-Alo!

- Bella amor, sou eu!

- oi mãe, como ta?

- eu estou bem! E você?

- também! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- sim! Sabe aquele curso de línguas na Suíça, que você se inscreveu?

- sei, já escolheram os alunos, tem um tempo não?

- tem sim! Mas acabou que abriram mais vagas, e você foi escolhida.

- Ah meu Deus! Eu não acredito! – eu estava pulando, literalmente.

- você vai aceitar?

- claro! – eu respondi animada.

- eu vou ligar para eles mais tarde!

- tudo bem!

- filha eu vou desligar! Tenho que ir ao supermercado, a geladeira está parecendo um aquário.

- mãe, mãe, como você pode deixar a casa sem comida?

- também te amo Bella!

-Beijo.

Eu desliguei o celular, e fui correndo em direção a Alice, ela foi quem me incentivou a me inscrever nesse curso.

- Allie.

- que houve Bella.

- sabe o curso da Suíça?

- sei sim, o David meu vizinho conseguiu entrar.

- entrei.

- o que? Como? Fecharam as vagas há um mês? Aaaaaaah! – ela pulou junto comigo, e Rose veio me abraçar.

- Eu sei mas minha mãe disse que abriram mais vagas, e eu entrei!

A gente estava gritando na praia, Alice me fazendo prometer comprar sapatos italianos, já que eu estaria na Europa, e as pessoas me davam parabéns, eu estava muito feliz, esse curso era importante, eu ficaria um ano estudando Alemão e Francês, o que adiantaria muito no meu aprendizado, pois não ficaria em cursinhos por anos.

***

Eu estava sentada na beira do mar sentindo a brisa bater no meu rosto, até que eu me toquei que o curso me deixaria um ano longe do Edward, isso me doía, pois eu não queria que meu amor, se tornasse apenas um amor de verão, eu queria que ele fosse eterno.

- Parabéns! – Edward me abraçou e eu senti uma pontada no peito quando olhei seus olhos.

- Obrigada! – eu disse mais baixo que o normal.

- o que houve?

- eu não posso aceitar! – eu disse olhando para baixo, para conter as lágrimas

- por que?

- Edward! Eu não posso ficar um ano longe de você!

- Bella, esse curso é bom pra você, você tem que aceitar!

- não, é só um ano estudando línguas, o que eu posso fazer aqui!

- a gente dá um jeito. Mas Você tem que ir!

- Como eu vou viver sem você?

- eu é que pergunto! Você é como uma droga para mim, meu tipo preferido de heroína! Como eu iria viver sem meu maior vicio?

Ele perguntou e me abraçou, eu sentia as lagrimas molhando seu peito nu, e leves beijos na cabeça, ele sussurrava que daria tudo certo, e eu acreditava nele.

Fomos para casa, eu fui para o meu quarto chorando, eu precisava dele! E eu não queria viver sem ele! Então decidi fazer o que era certo!

- alo! Mãe!

- oi Bella!

- mãe, eu não vou aceitar a bolsa!

- filha, eu vou respeitar sua decisão, mas tem algum motivo?

- eu não estou preparada!

- tudo bem, meu amor, eu preciso desligar depois a gente conversa

Enquanto eu esperava, Alice sair do banho eu abri o notebook e vi as fotos que eu tinha tirado com Edward, ele estava lindo em todas, peguei o pen drive que veio junto da mochila de carrinho e copiei as fotos para lá.

- Distraída Isabella? – perguntou Alice

- ah! Oi

- Distraída! – respondeu Rosalie

- Então Bella, e o curso e você e o Eddie?

- Eu não aceitei Allie

- por que? – perguntou Rosalie

- porque eu não posso viver sem ele, é um curso foda, eu sei, mas Edward é a melhor coisa que eu tenho, sem ele eu não sou nada

- ai, que lindo B. – disse Alice – eu sabia que você era apaixonada pelo Eddie, mas fazer isso por ele, é incrível!

- eu o amo mais que minha própria vida. Faria qualquer coisa por ele

Ficamos as três conversando por um tempo, para fazer hora.

Me arrumei e fui para praia, onde tinha sido combinado o luau, eu estava com um short jeans, biquíni e uma regata branca. Chegando lá, Jasper tocava violão, os garotos assavam marshimallows, alguns dançavam, o clima estava super agradável! Eu sempre fui tímida, mas eu estava tão empolgada, tão feliz que deixei minha timidez de lado

- Jazz me empresta o violão? – perguntei

- todo seu!

comecei tocando, enquanto todos conversavam, e só as poucas pessoas que prestavam atenção em Jasper, que me ouviu cantando.

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew

Eu olhei para o Edward, que estava com um sorriso bobo

That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
help me before I get used to this guy

Quem estava ouvindo cantou junto comigo

They say that good things take time  
but really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it, whoa  
you're one in a million

Eu cantei chorando

All this time I was looking for love  
Trynna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You make me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, whoa  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trynna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, whoa

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, whoa  
You're one in a million

Eu cantei a musica toda, olhando para ele. Entreguei o violão ao Jazz e fui me sentar do lado da Allie, enquanto Jasper tocava outra musica

- ta bêbada?

-não, por que?

-isso foi uma puta de uma declaração, hein dona Isabella

- não enche Allie

- ah! Foi lindo! Eddie estava quase chorando, não é verdade Eddie?

- é sim! – ele disse atrás de mim – não sabia que minha namorada, tocava tão bem!

Ele me abraçou e me beijou,

A fogueira foi sumindo, as pessoas indo embora, acabou ficando só eu e Edward deitados numa canga enquanto víamos a fogueira desaparecer, até que o perturbado do meu namorado, levanta e começa a correr.

- EU TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN- ele gritava

Enquanto eu ria e pedia para ele fazer silencio, já que moravam pessoas de frente para praia

- O QUE FOI? VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA, ISABELLA?

- shhh! Eu te amo Edward, mas as pessoas que moram aqui não!

Ele me segurou no colo e começou a me girar no ar.

- EU TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN! EU QUERO QUE O MUNDO TODO SAIBA! – eu comecei a rir

até que alguns moradores pediram silencio, pois já eram quatro da manhã, nós rimos

Ele me colocou no chão e encostou as nossas testas!

- Eu vou te esperar! Quando você voltar da Suíça, eu vou estar aqui, se você ainda me quiser! Eu te amo!

Minha respiração estava desregulada, eu tinha que contar para ele

- pode deixar Edward! Eu vou ficar!

Ele sorriu e me beijou

-----

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Pandora-**___Qe bom! Capiitulo noviinho! Xoxo_

**Isa.C.- **_aah! Qe bom qe vc gostou! Esse capitulo nem era pra existir, mas veio na minha mente e eu tive qe colocar! Xoxo_

**Carol Venâncio- **_AAAH! Não é justo só a Bella ter um Simbá, campanha: eu quero um simbá! Obriigada! Xoxo_

**Angel Cullen McFellou- **_aaah! Qe bom qe vc gostou! Esse é o penúltimo capitulo, é meio meloso eu sei, mas a segunda parte é melhor! Xoxo_

**Natthy- **_pois é! Obriigada! Xoxo_

**Mih Brandon Cullen- **_ele nem ia sair! Eu fiz isso meio qe na hora, ai tive qe adiar esse! Tadiinho do Eddie só sofre! Xoxo_

**Bella Drinkblood Cullen- **_contiinuando! __Xoxo_

**Paah Mary Von Black- **_Obriigada florzinha! Sinto muito, mas o JxA e EmxR eu vou demorar uns 3 a 4 capitulos pra colocar! Mas vai ter! xoxo_

**H-Culen-H- **_Edward e Bella! __Mara *-*! Xoxo_

**Anne Lee B.- **_Emmett, my monkey man! __Qe bom qe vc gostou! Xoxo_

**.94- **_Eles desde pequenos são perfeitos! Xoxo _


	11. O Fim

_Como estou sem sono, resolvi editar o capitulo final ( da primeira parte, a segunda ainda é escrita aqui) e acabei! Então estou postando logo, porque tive muuitas reviews! Obrigada por elas! O capitulo não ficou muito bom, mas os próximos são os qe valem, detalhes, eu amo o Alec ( depois da primeira frase dele do lua nova, me apaixonei por ele), mas tinha que colocar algum vilão! Bem, eu não confirmo escrever nada até o dia 3, não me matem por favor!_

_xoxo_

BELLAPOV

Eu acordei com alguém jogando areia no meu cabelo.

- Bom dia Tsunami! – o que Emmett está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- ah!? Ah meu Deus! Que horas são?

- 10:30h! – eu olhei em volta, estavam todos lá, me olhando acordar e rindo, olhei para o Edward deitado do meu lado, ele parecia um anjo dormindo, me levantei e tentei arrumar meu cabelo.

- eu vou em casa, tem alguém lá? – perguntei.

- não – Alice disse me entregando a chave.

Fui em casa fazer a higiene pessoal e trocar de biquíni, eu estava tão feliz! Minhas férias estavam sendo perfeitas!

Voltei para praia com o maior sorriso do mundo. quando chego ao calçadão vejo a cena mais deplorável, desprezível da minha vida. a que mais doeu, eu sentia que eu estava morrendo, meu coração tinha acabado de partir em mil pedaços. Edward estava beijando a irmã de Alec, ela estava com as pernas em seu redor, e ele com a mão em sua cintura, a dor em mim era insuportável. As lágrimas caindo no meu rosto só de saber que ele mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo,que nenhum juramento de amor era verdade, eu me virei e sai correndo de volta pra casa, tudo que eu queria era sumir! Sumir pra sempre, ele acabara de destruir a minha vida.

EmPOV

Edward acordou parecendo confuso, ele estava com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal

- cadê a Bella? – ele perguntou

- bom dia irmãozinho! – disse Alice – fez alguma coisa essa noite que eu não faria!

Eu ri alto da cara dele.

- Bella foi em casa – respondeu Jasper.

Edward se levantou resmungando, como sempre e foi em direção ao mar, quando estava chegando uma garota pulou no colo dele e lhe tascou um beijo, só que pelo que eu vi não era correspondido. eu estava assustado como todo mundo, quando virei meu rosto, vejo Bella correndo para casa.

- Merda – eu disse e saí correndo atrás dela.

Cheguei em casa à porta estava aberta, eu ouvi um choro do quarto

EdPOV

Eu acordei, e vi que Bella não estava lá, mas que o pessoal todo estava, perguntei por ela e fui ao mar tentar acordar. Quando estava andando, a irmã do amigo dela veio em minha direção.

- Eu disse que ia cumprir minha promessa – ela disse e pulou no meu colo me beijando

A minha reação foi primeiro de surpresa, e depois de raiva, ela sabia que eu tinha namorada. Eu tentei tirar a garota do meu colo a empurrando pela cintura, mas ela não saia. Até que eu curvei meu corpo e ela saiu.

- Olha eu tenho namorada! – eu falei mais alto do que pensava

- eu sei! – ela respondeu sorrindo – mas eu te queria do mesmo jeito

- Eu não vou controlar a Bella! – respondi

Ela pareceu sentir medo, então foi embora. Eu desisti de ir na água e voltar para a barraca,

- você ta maluco? – perguntou Alice, vindo em minha direção e começando a me bater

- pára, Alice! – ela parou de me socar, colocando as mãos na cintura - A garota me beijou! Eu tentei parar, só que ela não deixava!

- você vai contar pra Bella?

- é claro! Melhor ela saber por mim do que por outros!

- tudo bem! Mas vai com calma! Você conhece a muito bem.

Nós voltamos e eu tive que explicar a historia milhares de vezes, de que eu não trai a Bella.

BPOV

Eu estava desesperada, cheguei em casa deixei a porta aberta, peguei meu telefone e liguei para a rodoviária, perguntei a atendente se tinha alguma passagem sobrando, ela disse que só tinha para daqui a uma semana, que seria igual a minha, mas que ainda tinha uma para daqui à uma hora, eu aceitei e liguei para casa.

- Mãe

- Bella o que houve?

- eu vou aceitar a bolsa – eu disse chorando – liga para lá e avise-os

- mas você teria que voltar mas cedo para casa

- eu estou voltando agora!

- ok, está tudo bem!?

- não! Me busca na rodoviária daqui a algumas horas!

- tudo bem filha, mas...

- eu preciso me arrumar, tchau mãe

Eu desliguei o telefone em sua cara e fui para o quarto, peguei o pen drive e joguei no fundo da mala para nunca mais achar, arranquei a pulseira que ele me deu e a taquei no chão. Guardei as minhas coisas correndo, quando Emmett entra no quarto

- Se ele souber que eu estou indo embora, antes de entrar no ônibus, você nunca mais terá noticias minhas – eu disse gritando

- calma – ele disse me abraçando – você vai embora?

- vou! Daqui a meia hora o ônibus sai!

- eu vou chamar um táxi e vou com você até lá, tudo bem? – ele falou tão calmo que parecia o Jasper

- ahaam – eu respondi chorando

Cheguei à rodoviária eu me despedi dele

- Obrigada, Emm!

- Que isso, Tsunami!

- até aqui você não para com esse apelido? – eu disse dando um meio sorriso, mas eu só conseguia chorar

- não! – ele sorriu bobo

- Emm! Eu aceitei ir para suíça! Você só me verá ano que vem!

- Ah! Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta! – ele me abraçou

- eu também, vou falar com você sempre, peça desculpas a todos por não me despedir! Eu tenho que ir, Tchau, Emm! – eu o abracei chorando e entrei no ônibus para minha nova vida. Sem amor nenhum, pois eu sei que vão me machucar de novo.

EmPOV

Eu deixei Bella na rodoviária, era o certo a fazer! Mas eu estava com tanta raiva de Edward, que pedi para o taxista me deixar na praia, desci do táxi e o vi em pé conversando com Mike.

- Você é um babaca! – eu o empurrei.

- Porra! Qual é? – ele perguntou

- Qual é? Por você ser um idiota, perdeu a garota que te amava, e a maioria de nós, uma grande amiga. Parabéns Edward! Bella foi para suíça! Ela te viu beijando a menina.

Quando eu falei isso, ele parecia ter perdido o chão, ele se ajoelhou e começou a chorar, Rose estava desesperada, e Alice chorava demais

- Cadê ela Emm? – perguntou Rose

- eu a deixei na rodoviária agora! Ela ameaçou a não dar noticias se eu viesse aqui! – eu estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

Edward POV

Ela não podia ter ido, ela prometeu, ela disse que ficaria aqui comigo, eu não tinha condições de perder a _minha _Bella!

Eu corri até em casa, e vi que ela tinha deixado a pulseira lá, minha garganta doeu, peguei o telefone e disquei o celular dela, ela ignorou a chamada, mandei uma mensagem " _amor, eu não fiz nada! Eu juro! Atende o celular eu preciso falar com você, eu te amo, E."_. Liguei para o seu celular de novo, e ela atendeu.

- Bella, por favor me desculpe!

- Guarde suas desculpas para quem acredite nela! – ela respondeu fria.

- Bella eu te amo... – eu não pude terminar.

- Para de mentir, você é um monstro! Não me procure mais! Pra mim já chega!

Ela desligou, eu senti meu mundo desabando, ela estava certa, eu era um monstro, eu destruí meu relacionamento perfeito, eu destruí a minha vida, tudo por minha culpa, por não ser mais forte com a tal Jane.

Eu perdi o chão, estava me abraçando num canto escuro da casa, com ódio mortal da menina que me beijou e com um nojo absurdo de mim! Eu não queria machucar Bella! Ela era o meu mundo!

Alice POV

Edward correu, e eu e Jazz fomos atrás dele. Chegamos em casa, ele estava jogado num canto se balançando e chorando.

- Jasper, liga pra rodoviária e vê se ainda tem alguma passagem!

- tudo bem!

Ele foi ligar e eu abracei o Edward, chorando junto.

- Alice – ele disse entre soluços – por que Alice, por que?

- Calma Eddie, vai dar tudo certo!

- vai? – ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos

- é claro que vai! – eu sorri torto – você e a Bella, vão ficar juntos! Você vai ver!

- Allie, eu a amo muito! Eu quero ela pra mim, pra sempre!

- eu sei, eu sei! – eu o abracei mais forte.

- eu vou embora! Vou atrás dela.

- eu já pedi pro Jasper ligar para rodoviária.

- eu sinto muito Alice – Jasper disse – mas só tem passagem para semana que vem, a mais próxima é a nossa! Eu pedi para eles avisarem se tiver alguma desistência.

- eu vou de táxi – disse Edward levantando.

- eles não estão fazendo viagem para a cidade. – respondeu Jasper – calma cara! Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero! – Edward disse.

BPOV

Eu desci do ônibus e vi minha mãe e Phill.

- Bella! – ela disse enquanto eu corria para seus braços chorando – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- sim – eu disse entre soluços

- te machucaram?

- sim!

- quem Bella?

- me leva pra casa! Por favor!

Ela me levou em direção ao carro, o caminho foi rápido. Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto, para minha cama chorar, até que cai no sono.

- Bella! – minha mãe me acordou – me diz meu amor, quem te machucou?

- ninguém mãe!

- como ninguém? Você disse que alguém...

- mãe! Pára! Eu não quero ouvir mais isso! Por favor!

- como quiser! Eu só quero o seu bem

- eu sei mãe, mas acontece que eu to mal! Quando eu vou para a Suíça?

- você tem certeza que quer ir?

- nunca tive mais certeza!

- no domingo

Eu me desesperei, era no domingo de manhã que o pessoal voltava, e eu não queria olhar novamente seu rosto

- você quer comer?

- não mãe, obrigada

- de nada! Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta! – ela me abraçou

- eu também

Eu voltei a chorar e peguei no sono.

***

_domingo de manhã..._

Eu tinha ignorado todas as ligações de Alice durante a semana, não queria arriscar de ouvir novamente sua voz, só de pensar nele meu coração doía muito. Eu estava pegando minhas malas, despedindo do meu quarto, quando bateram na porta.

- vamos filha?

- sim!

- seu pai está ai!

- já vou!

Chegamos ao aeroporto eu me despedi de todos, não gostava disso, então entrei logo no avião, eu estava tensa, só quando foi anunciada a decolagem, que eu desatei a chorar, eu acabei de deixar todos que eu amo, ou amei para trás, para começar uma vida.

EPOV

O ônibus demorou mais do que o esperado para chegar. Eu queria vê-la logo, ouvir a sua linda voz, sentir sua boca carnuda na minha, mostrar o quanto sou apaixonado por ela. Ela tinha que ficar aqui comigo, eu estava sendo egoísta,sim, mas ela já tinha desistido por mim antes.

Assim que chegamos em casa, fui correndo para seu prédio com Alice, e vi que o carro de Phill entrava na garagem, ele parou o carro e vi que Renée estava chorando.

- Tia o que aconteceu? – perguntei – cadê a Bella?

- Edward! – ela me fitou com surpresa – você não sabe?

- Tia, ela não... – Alice disse quando foi interrompida

- ela foi pra Suíça – eu senti uma pontada no peito – acabamos de levá-la ao aeroporto

- o avião já decolou? – eu perguntei com o ultimo fio de esperança que restava em mim

- sim.

Aquilo me matou, a faca que de pouco em pouco perfurava meu peito, entrou por completo, eu senti uma única lagrima cair do meu olho, e ouvir o choro de Alice, depois disso, não pude sentir mais nada.

_FIM. (DA PRIMEIRA PARTE, SEGUNDA PARTE ESCRITA AQUI MESMO))_

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Mih Brandon Cullen- **_Lembrando que final é só da primeira parte, a segunda continua aqui mesmo! Vai ter RxEm que eu imaginei, um pouquinho emocionante! Próximo capitulo postado! Xoxo_

**Isa.C.- **_Obrigada florzinha! Xoxo_

**Angel Cullen McFellou- **_Eu sei qe é triste ( esse capitulo é meio emo), mas é bom eles passarem por uma coisa ruim! Xoxo_

**Natthy- **_Obriigada, créditos da musica minha amiga, mas eu também acho essa musica perfeita! Xoxo_

**Pandora- **_Na verdade, Alec e Jane não me dão tanto medo assim, Rose, Bella e Allie me dão mais HSAUSHAUHSAUHS! Obriigada! Xoxo_

**Bella Drinkblood Cullen- **_Vamos matar os dois! Ahsuahusa!Xoxo_

**Bella- **_Obriigada Florzinha!xoxo_

**H-Culen-H- **_Aah que vale, vale! Se eu tivesse um Edward, eu com certeza largaria até Austrália qe é meu sonho! Bem esse é o ultimo capitulo da primeira parte, a segunda será quando eles estiverem brigados! Xoxo_

**Anne Lee B.- **_Lembrando que a frase é da titia Steph, não minha! __Gostei disso, Emmett, our monkey-man! Xoxo_

**Tod chan- **_Eu também quero um Eddie, pena que ele é fruto da imaginação da titia Steph, e não é real! Ela ta apaixonada, todo mundo sabe disso! Xoxo._


	12. NA: Segunda parte

_Hei amores! Como estão? Eu estou ótima! Bem, antes que vocês me matem, este não é o capitulo, mas eu tenho que deixar algumas coisas claras, antes de postar o próximo ( que postarei amanhã depois qe voltar do colégio!)._

_Primeiro, não me matem! Quanto as mudanças, mas pra quem não quiser segui-las e só dar um jeitinho de muda-las para o seu jeito!_

_-Como eu assisti tantas vezes o filme, eu já imagino a Kristen como Bella, por isso a mudança do cabelo_

_- O David não é vilão! Eu o imaginei no inicio como o David Archuleta ( eu sei, ele é estranho, mas ele parece um elfinho, e é desse jeito qe eu vejo um amigo! Ah e por isso o nome!). Mas como ele era amigo da Alice, e desde sempre eu imagino a Ashley como Alice, eu mudei sua imagem, então o David é o Chace Crawford ( quero um amiigo desses!)_

_- Eu desde o inicio da fic tenho idéias pra RxEm, mas não tenho idéia alguma sobre AxJ, o qe muita gente qer me matar por isso! Mas eu só vou esperar, meus simulados acabarem para continuar postando regularmente!_

_Bem é isso povo, 100 reviews! Nem acredito! To tão feliiz! Bem uma dica: leiam as minhas fics favoritas, garanto qe vcs gostaram delas!_

_To indo! Amanhã eu volto,_

_Amo vcs!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_


	13. Amigos

_Olá chuchus! Como estão? Bem eu tive prova hoje então fiquei estudando por um boom tempo, enfim! Eu não gostei muito desse capitulo, além de ter muuuitos POVs, ele não mostra muito BxE. Eu já escrevi o próximo! Qe está um pouquinho melhor! Xoxo._

_

* * *

  
_

EMPOV

Já fazia 8 meses que a Bella foi embora, Edward entrou numa depressão profunda, só saia de casa pra escola, não falava com ninguém direito, ficava o dia inteiro tocando a música que tinha feito para Bella.

Eu era o único que tinha contato com ela, pois como a mesma dizia "você é o único que se tiver noticias minhas, não irá contar para ele", e ela tinha razão, eu sempre dizia que não tinha noticias dela, que ela fazia comigo a mesma coisa que fazia com Alice, Jasper e Rosalie, mandar mensagens de vez em quando dizendo que estava tudo bem.

ALICEPOV

Eu estava ansiosa, Bella tinha me mandado uma mensagem, dizendo para eu adicionar ao Messenger um novo contato, eu corri para o meu computador e adicionei, quando eu vi quem era, meu coração disparou e meus olhos se encheram d'água. Eu liguei a webcam e ela ligou a dela.

_**Alice C. **__diz:_

_Eu não acredito, eu não acredito! É vc? Como vc faz uma coisa dessas comigo? Eu sinto tanto a sua falta sua vadia!_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Noossa! Obrigada pelo elogio de vadia! Eu também sinto a sua falta Allie! Eu estou ótima, e vc?_

_**Alice C. **__diz:_

_SHAUSHAUSHAU! Sabe qe eu te amo, né! Eu estou bem, mas me diz, namorando? Pegando alguém? Eu quero saber de tudo!_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_As minhas colegas de quarto (qe parecm dois clones seus!) querem qe eu saia com alguns suíços, mas eu não qero machucar ninguém, pois toda vez qe avanço com algum cara lembro do..._

_**Alice C. **__diz:_

_Eu sei B., eu sinto muito, mas tem coisa qe vc não sabe_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Eu não qero saber A., por favor! É a única coisa qe eu peço é pra vc não me dizer nada sobre ele!_

_**Alice C. **__diz:_

_Mas Bella vc precisa saber!_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Desculpa a ameaça. Mas se vc tentar me dar noticias dele, qualquer coisa, eu juro qe te bloqueio agora mesmo e vc nunca mais saberá de mim!_

_**Alice C.**__ diz:_

_Tudo bem! Vc quem sabe! Só não diz depois qe eu não avisei! Agora me diz! Quando vc volta?_

_**B. Swan**__ diz:_

_Nem sei! faltam 2 meses para acabar o ano escolar, e eu não sei se vou voltar antes ou depois das férias_

_**Alice C.**__ diz:_

_Eu sinto tanto a sua falta B.! só quero saber de uma coisa! Vc comprou meus sapatos italianos?_

_**B. Swan**__ diz:_

_SAHSUAHSUAHSUA! É claro qe eu comprei, pra vc e pra Rose, as meninas disseram qe eu estava muito sem vida! (típico!) e me arrastaram pra itália pra fazer compras, ah! Elas também me fazem de Barbie cobaia._

_**Alice C. **__diz:_

_Amei suas amigas! Mas e seus AMIGOS?_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Ah! Eu ando com o David, seu antigo vizinho, ele é bem legal, me lembra muito o Jazz! Falando nele, como ele ta? E a Rose?_

_**Alice C. **__diz:_

_Ele ta bem! A gente ainda namora! Mas ele é um pouquinho ciumento, tipo ir ao shopping de short, ele reclama! Ir pra festa e alguém chegar em mim, ele diz qe a culpa é minha por ser muito bonita! A Rose ta ótima, não mudou nada, só quando lembramos de vc qe ela não gosta de falar, diz qe vc a abandonou! E o Emmett...espera! por que vc não perguntou pelo Emmett?_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Esqueci, como ele está?_

_**Alice C.**__ diz:_

_Não minta pra mim Isabella! Por que vc não perguntou pelo Emmett? A verdade!_

Enquanto Bella digitava, Edward apareceu no meu quarto furioso

EdPOV

Eu estava com fome, fui a cozinha buscar alguma coisa, quando deparo com o quarto de Alice aberto, ela estava rindo, e eu nunca mais tinha visto minha irmãzinha feliz desde que Bella foi embora, doía falar o nome dela, eu sentia tanta a sua falta! Minha Bella, os cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, as provocações, os beijos, tudo me fazia falta!

Fiquei observando Alice rindo, até que vi o vídeo de quem estava falando com ela, como o microfone de Alice tinha quebrado, então as duas conversavam teclando, olhos cor de chocolate a boca vermelha natural, o cabelo num coque mal preso, era ela, eu entrei no quarto desesperado precisava falar com ela

- Por que você mentiu pra mim? – perguntei a Alice – você disse que perdeu contato com ela, e agora vocês ai conversando! Por que, Alice?

- Edward, eu comecei a falar com ela hoje! - Ela me fitava assustada – eu juro!

Eu tentava me esquivar da direção da webcam, para que Bella não me visse, mas eu via o rosto perfeito dela, as lagrimas caiam no meu rosto, ela estava tão linda, tudo que eu queria agora, era empurrar Alice e falar com ela.

BellaPOV

Já estava na hora de falar com Alice, eu sentia falta da minha melhor amiga, ela não merecia receber poucas informações minhas, então resolvi falar com ela.

Não mudou nada, o cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido, mas não estava repicado, tinha uns cachos nas pontas. Até que a pergunta Emmett chegou, ela não podia saber que eu mantinha contato com ele, senão seria morte a nós dois, eu iria contar a verdade mesmo que a machucasse, enquanto estava digitando, vi que Alice estava olhando pro lado com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, tinha alguém naquele quarto, eu apaguei o que iria escrever e recomecei

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Quem está aí, Alice?_

_**Alice C.**__ diz:_

_Ninguém, além de mim!_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Então porque vc está chorando? E estava olhando para o lado?_

_**Alice C. **__diz:_

_Por nada, Bella, mas me conta, como vc sabia do Emmett!_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Eu não acredito, qe vc está fazendo isso comigo! Eu confiei em vc Alice! Ele está aí não é?_

_*B. Swan desliga a webcam*_

_**Alice C. **__diz:_

_Estou! Bella eu sinto muito, mas a gente precisa conversar!_

_**B. Swan **__diz:_

_Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com uma pessoa como vc! Muito obrigada Alice, agora eu sei qe eu não posso confiar em vc!_

Eu desliguei o computador, furiosa, comecei a chorar, eu confiei na Alice, ela era minha melhor amiga e faz uma coisa dessas, eu já tinha dito que não queria saber dele! Eu comecei a chorar, e senti minhas amigas me abraçando

- Calma Bella – disse Ashley – o que aconteceu?

- Eu confiei na Alice – eu disse entre soluços – e ela me traiu, ela me fez falar com ele

- você não pode ficar assim – dessa vez foi Megan – já sei, vamos sair! Você precisa de uma mudança geral, e ainda vai sair com o David, vocês tem uma historia parecida, talvez ele te ajude. Vem! Vamos ao shopping!

- tenho opção?

- Não!

_Flashback_

Já estava morando na suíça a um tempo, dividia o quarto com Megan e Ashley, elas eram os clones da Alice, adoravam fazer compras, ir a festas e principalmente, me fazer de barbie cobaia, talvez por isso eu me sentia completa de alguma forma. Um dia tínhamos que fazer um trabalho em grupo, e David, amigo de Alice fazia conosco, ele era um menino muito especial, só o conhecia de vista das vezes em que eu estava na casa dos Cullen, e tinha uma historia que lembrava muito a minha: ele tinha uma namorada, foi para o curso na suíça e descobriu que a garota o traia com o melhor amigo, isso o deixou muito mal, pois ele a amava. nos tornamos muito íntimos, pelo apoio que ele me dava pelo Edward e eu pela tal Brooke.

Megan e sua mania de limpeza achou o pen drive que eu nem lembrava mais, no fundo da minha mala, como usávamos tudo uma da outra sem pedir, ela o colocou no computador, vendo todas as fotos. Eu entrei no quarto com David e Ashley, e a primeira foto que vejo era uma em que Edward estava me beijando.

Eu comecei a chorar desesperadamente, eu não queria falar sobre o assunto Edward Cullen, me doía dizer seu nome, lembrar da sua voz, ou até mesmo ver sua foto, ainda mais quando ele está te beijando. David me abraçou, e ficou ali comigo.

Começamos a sair, e depois de um tempo a ficar, mas como era dito por nós dois, era como uma fuga, nós éramos só amigos que se beijavam para confortar a dor de duas pessoas que nos fizeram mal.

_Fim do Flashback_

- VOCÊS ESTÃO MORTAS! – eu gritei dentro do salão de beleza. – EU NÃO ESTOU ACREDITANDO NISSO! OLHA O MEU CABELO

- Calma Bella! – disse Megan – você ta linda!

- Eu estou ridícula, eu pensei que seria uma HIDRATAÇÃO! E não uma mudança de coloração!

- Amiga – disse Ashley – eu e a Megan, já pensávamos em mudar a cor do seu cabelo para loiro mel, a um bom tempo

- isso não é loiro mel (n/a: foto no meu perfil), isso é loiro canário! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu loira!

Saímos do salão em direção ao shopping, onde eu marquei de encontrar o David. Cheguei lá, ele estava sentado perto de uma fonte, quando me olhou, ficou com a boca aberta

- o que que aconteceu com você? – ele me perguntou, e eu lancei um olhar mortal, a Ashley e Megan – Bella, você ta... – antes que ele respondesse, alguém me chamou

- o loirinha! – disse um menino alto, eu achei que era com Megan, pois a mesma também era loira, senti um cutucão no braço e me virei – é tu mesma, meu amigo ali – ele apontou para um garoto bonitinho, era meio geek, mas gato, que acenou – ta perguntando se você não quer ficar com ele!

- não – respondi fria

- qual é, coitado do garoto...

- olha, por que você não fica com ele? – respondi

- qual é? Ta me estranhando? Fica lá com o moleque!

- não

- por que?

- porque ela tem namorado – respondeu David me abraçando

O garoto ficou sem graça e saiu, mas logo o amigo veio em minha direção, eu virei meu rosto e comecei a beijar o David, Megan e Ashley já tinham saído para fazer compras. Eu fiquei ali, nos braços de David por um bom tempo, apesar de não ter nada, eu me sentia segura, não segura como me sentia nos braços de Edward, mas segura de que ninguém iria me machucar.

Apesar de não existir amor, só amizade, nada a mais, ele beijava super bem, e a gente se aproveitava disso.

- Bella, Bella – David disse entre beijos, isso me lembrava como Edward me chamava – se eu não conseguir esquecer a Brooke, você vai acabar casando comigo!

- a gente nunca vai dar certo – eu disse

- não mesmo! – ele respondeu e me beijou urgente – sabia que você está esquisita loira?

- sabia! Mas mesmo assim continuo gata!

- convencida!

- também te amo, D. !

Ficamos conversando, esperando Ash e Megan voltarem, eu contei a ele o incidente com Alice

- Bella! A Alice sempre foi uma menina especial! Você acha mesmo que ela quer o seu mal? Acha mesmo que ela faria alguma coisa pra te machucar? Você sabe que eu não concordo com você, acho que você deveria conversar com Edward, e agora ainda mais com Alice!

- ta do lado do Edward? Não foi você que se machucou! Alice me traiu!

- eu não estou do lado de ninguém! Eu sei o que é ser machucado por uma pessoa que ama, mas você não está sendo justa com a Alice! Tua sorte é que eu perdi contato com ela, porque senão já teria resolvido isso!

- David – eu abaixei a cabeça – Edward foi a pessoa que eu mais amei no mundo, mas também foi a pessoa que mais me machucou! Eu acho que tenho direito de não querer ele perto de mim, e se minha melhor amiga, acha ao contrario! Eu não posso fazer nada por ela!

- talvez você deveria escutá-la!

- pra que? Pra ela me falar coisas do tipo "você deveria voltar pro Eddie, Bella! Ele está muito mal". Não obrigada, estou muito bem!

- Para com isso, Isabella! – ele gritou – mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que encara-lo, ou vai deixar tudo que você gosta pra trás, só porque você tem contato com Emmett, não quer dizer que está tudo ótimo com todo mundo, não quer dizer que você vai ter seus amigos pra sempre, o que você quer com isso? Daqui a dois meses a gente volta pra casa!

- eu não quero nada! – eu respondi abaixando a cabeça e deixando uma lagrima escorrer

- não chora Bella – ele me abraçou, enquanto eu encharcava sua camisa

Na verdade, eu não sabia o que fazer! Ele estava certo! Eu queria minha vida de antes, mas eu teria que encarar Edward de qualquer jeito, afinal ele sempre fez parte dela.

Alice POV

Bella sempre foi uma menina inteligente, então descobriu que Edward estava ali no quarto comigo, eu tentei mentir, mas Edward me empurrou e falou com Bella que no mesmo instante jogou a culpa em cima de mim, e me bloqueou no Messenger. Edward estava arrasado, sentado na cadeira, eu explodi, pois eu tinha acabado de reconquistar a confiança da minha melhor amiga e ele estraga tudo.

- Por que você fez isso? – gritei – eu estava sentindo sua falta e você estraga tudo como sempre!

Eu não estava sendo justa com ele, mas eu precisava colocar pra fora. Comecei a socá-lo e gritar que o odiava, mas ele não fazia nada, só estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Alice! – entrou Emmett gritando no quarto me segurando.

- eu te odeio Edward – eu gritei – você sempre estraga a vida de todo mundo! Principalmente a da Bella!

Emmett POV

Estava eu, feliz e cantante andando pelo corredor de casa, quando ouço uma gritaria vinda do quarto de Alice, fofoqueiro como sempre, fui ver o que tinha acontecido, chego e me deparo com uma pixel furiosa agredindo uma estatua chorosa. Segurei-a, e a criatura solta um "você sempre estraga a vida de todo mundo! Principalmente a da Bella!". Pronto fudeu! Edward vai ficar mais emo do que já está!

Eu como sempre, estava com a razão, ele se abraçou e começou a chorar, soltei a pixel que foi ao encontro dele.

- me desculpa, Eddie – ela dizia chorando – eu não quis dizer isso!

- o que aconteceu? – perguntei

- a Bella, Emm! Ela me adicionou ao Messenger hoje, e quando eu falei com ela, Edward viu!

- então ela já resolveu falar com você? Ai graças a Deus!

- é e... – disse a pixel – calma ai! Como assim resolveu falar comigo? Você sabia dela, Emmett?

Não dava pra mentir pra Alice! Eu consegui esconder por muito tempo, nem Rose sabia! E eu conto tudo para ela.

- eu falo com ela todo dia. – respondi abaixando a cabeça

- o que? – disse Edward

- ela pediu pra não contar! Por isso eu não fiquei muito abalado quando ela foi pra Suíça!

- Eu não acredito nisso, como você pode Emmett? – gritou a pixel

Carlisle POV

Eu estava descansando no meu quarto, lendo um livro, hoje eu estava de folga no hospital e Esme tinha saído com as amigas. Desde que Bella foi embora, tivemos um lado bom e um ruim, o bom: Emmett, Alice e Edward nunca brigavam, pois pelo que fiquei sabendo Edward teve um caso com Bella, os dois terminaram e ela foi para a Suíça,então ele ficou arrasado, Alice também, o ruim: Os três entraram numa depressão profunda, levei-os a uma psicóloga, e ela disse que Edward tinha uma magoa profunda de si, Alice sentia saudades de alguém e Emmett era estranho, concordei só com o ultimo.

Uma gritaria começou do quarto da Alice, eu fui lá ver, fazia muito tempo que havia silencio na casa, isso me incomodada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui!? – gritei assim que vi Alice e Edward partindo pra cima de Emmett

Ninguém me respondeu, tentei aumentar a voz, e nada. Até que Esme chegou no quarto

- VAMOS PARAR OS TRÊS AGORA! – Ela alterou a voz, e os três pararam na hora, quando ela queria, conseguia meter medo – Os três pra sala, já! Reunião de família agora!

Os três abaixaram a cabeça e foram para sala, fui atrás deles

- amor! – eu me virei na hora

- sim

Ela estava com o rosto tão angelical que me deu um pouco de medo, então me beijou.

- você precisa de mais controle a seus filhos!

- sei, sei – disse descendo as escadas de mãos dadas a ela.

_Dois meses depois..._

Alice Pov_._

Ultimo dia de aula, primeiro para as férias de verão, ficaríamos 2 meses em casa e um na casa de praia, só o pessoal do ano passado. Liguei o computador, e vi que tinha um contato novo, aceitei

_**Bella **__diz:_

_Oi..._

Bella POV

Depois de dois meses, entre Emmett, David, Megan e Ashley enchendo meu saco, dizendo que eu deveria voltar a falar com Alice, eu resolvi dar uma chance a minha melhor amiga, iria voltar para casa hoje, então eu tinha que saber se eu estava preparada para voltar.

_**Allie**__ diz:_

_Ah meu Deus! Me desculpa por favor! Eu não tive culpa, eu deixei a porta do quarto aberta no dia!_

_**Bella **__diz:_

_Eu sei, eu qe deveria me desculpar, eu errei Allie!_

_**Allie **__diz:_

_Tudo bem! Eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Quando vc vai voltar?_

Eu não estava pronta! Covarde mentir pra ela, sim! Mas eu não podia vê-lo novamente

_**Bella **__diz:_

_Daqui a três meses!_

_**Allie **__diz:_

_Vai passar o verão todo na suíça?_

_**Bella **__diz:_

_Siim!_

_**Allie **__diz:_

_Mas aí vai estar frio, e aqui calor,e vc nem gosta de frio!_

_**Bella**__ diz:_

_Eu sei...mas eu qero passar mas tempo aqui, é lindo! Allie, eu preciso ir, depois a gente se fala_

_**Allie **__diz:_

_Xoxo_

_**Bella **__diz:_

_Ainda assistindo gossip girl?_

_**Allie **__diz:_

_Sempre amore!_

_**Bella **__diz:_

_You know love me! Xoxo_

*****Bella Offline*

Peguei minhas malas, e sai do meu antigo quarto, já tinha me despedido das meninas, e pedido ao David que se encontrasse Alice, falasse que eu ainda estava na Suíça. O avião decolou e eu estaria no mesmo solo que ele daqui a algumas horas.

* * *

**Respondendo reviews:**

**.94- **_O importante é qe vc mandou! Reviravolta total! Qe bom qe vc gostou! Eu tenho meio qe problemas mas eu gosto de chorar em fics! Postando! Xoxo_

**Beela- **_Nos levem para Carlisle! Pouquinho triste, né! To postando! É, pensando bem vc vê a fic por dois pontos, um pelo lado da Bella e outro pelo do Eddie, se eu fizesse só Bella POV aí sim a gente poderia matar o Eddie! Obriigada por comentar! Xoxo_

**Natthy- **_Bem veio antes! To estudando muito para manter aqui atualizado! Esse capitulo é meio blá! O próximo tem reencontro, eu já escrevi! Então só falta editar! Obriigada! Xoxo_

**Alice Carolina Cullen- **_Morte a Jane! Vai ter siim JxA só qe eu to muuito sem idéias pros dois, pqe tipo eu vejo os dois como casal perfeito!Obrigada por ter gostado! Xoxo_

**Mih Brandon Cullen-**_ Eu acho qe eu tenho uma tara em ver o Edward sofrendo! SAUAHSUAHS e outra qem não qeria beijar o Eddie? Xoxo_

**Lisy Cullen- **_Obriigada, florzinha *-*! A Jane eu deixo matar! Mais o Alec, não! Ele é muuito Mara! Xoxo_

**patricia cullen- **_Obriigada, flor! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Isa.C.- **_Dá pena dele mesmo, qem mandou ser perfeito? Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Mariane- **_Acho qe nem eu sei o qe se passa na minha mente! Eu sento em frente ao pc, e começo a escrever, depois não paro! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**H-Culen-H- **_Não minha imaginação é muito fértil! E as inspirações estão aumentando! Xoxo_

**Bella Drinkblood Cullen- **_Mistura de sentimentos é ótimo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Anne Lee B.- **_puta, maluca, perturbada! Tudo qe vc quiser! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Anna- **_A segunda parte, começa por este capitulo! Qe é a briga deles, é só um modo de dizer! Xoxo_

**diih- **_Obriigada, florzinha! Mas vai dizer isso pro meu professor de redação, qe me dá 7,5 por nada! SHASUHAUSH. Xoxo_

**Angel Cullen McFellou- **_É foi totalmente emo mesmo, esse nem é tanto! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Dani Cullen.94-**_ é eu fico com pena, mas eu os amo! Xoxo_

**Carol Venâncio- **_SUHAUSHAUSHAUH! Calma, eles ainda são uns amores! Contiinuando! Xoxo_


	14. Cinema

_Bem! Como o capitulo estava pronto e eu recebi muitas reviews eu adiantei este! Primeiro, não fiquem com raiva do David, ele é importante na história! No próximo capitulo, será explicado melhor! Segundo, eu ia postar esse capitulo ontem, só qe eu tinha duas opções pagar a Internet ou esperar minha mãe ter tempo de ir pagar, lógico! Eu fui lá, só qe como eu sou "muuuito" esperta, eu esqueci de ligar para a banda larga avisando qe paguei, ou seja só fiquei com Internet hoje! Vou tentar postar o próximo hoje! Obriigada pelas reviews amores! Amei *-*_

Bella POV

Marquei de encontrar Megan e Ashley num shopping perto da minha casa, para matar as saudades, nos falávamos todos os dias, com Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett também, só que esses ainda achavam que eu estava na Suíça. Meu cabelo, ainda continuava loiro, eu até já tinha me acostumado!

Estava eu e Ashley na fila do cinema, quando Megan chegou com refrigerantes e pipocas

- vocês são umas ótimas amigas! – disse ela – nem pra me ajudar!

- comprou chiclete? – perguntei rindo

- não! Além de não pegarem suas pipocas, você ainda quer chiclete? vai lá buscar!

Eu bufei e fui comprar. Cheguei na fila, deveria ter umas 7 pessoas na minha frente. Senti o cheiro de um perfume familiar vindo atrás de mim, mas ignorei, até sentir alguém segurar meu braço passando uma corrente elétrica.

- Bella?!

Edward POV

Fui obrigado a ir ao cinema com Jasper e um amigo nosso, meus pais diziam que eu tinha que sair de casa toda vez que me chamassem. Contra minha vontade, fui. Estávamos na fila do ingresso, quando vi na fila da sala 4, uma menina loira de cabelos pintados, corpo perfeito, vestia um jeans e uma camiseta, com chinelos nos pés, deveria ser moradora local para andar assim, ela estava de costas, mas meus olhos não desgrudavam dela, eu nunca sentira isso por ninguém, a não ser Bella. Ela estava conversando com uma menina, até que outra chegou e ela saiu, indo em direção a lanchonete

- até que enfim! – disse Jasper – se interessou por alguém!

- cale a boca! – eu sai em direção a lanchonete

Quando a garota, entrou na fila, eu não pude acreditar quem era, era ela, meu anjo, aquela que eu deixei escapar entre meus dedos, o amor da minha vida, mas ela não deveria estar na Suíça? não importa! Eu segurei seu braço.

- Bella? – disse

Ela me olhou assustada, seus olhos chocolates continuavam os mesmos dando um toque de inocência em seu lindo rosto, e mesmo eu preferindo morenas, ela estava linda loira. Eu queria agarrá-la e beijar sua boca, ou implorar para que voltasse comigo, eu sentia tanto a sua falta.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, ela me encarou e soltou seu braço.

Bella POV

Eu queria gritar e sair correndo dali, mas eu também queria que ele me abraçasse e dissesse que tudo não passou de uma mentira, que ainda me amava e que nunca faria nada pra me machucar, mas quem eu queria enganar? Soltei meu braço e fui em direção ao caixa

- p-pooor favor, esse chiclete aqui – apontei

A mulher me entregou o chiclete e eu o dinheiro, estava voltando ao encontro das garotas, tentando me segurar, quando vejo meu melhor amigo, ah que saudade dele, esqueci o que tinha acontecido com Edward e que tinha um monte de gente no cinema.

- JAASPER! – gritei correndo.

Ele se virou e quando me viu abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eu pulei em seu colo e comecei a beijar seu rosto.

- BELLA! – ele disse me abraçando com força – que saudade! – ele me colocou no chão – tu ta loira?

- é eu to loira! – ele riu - Como você está?

- ótimo! Agora que você está aqui! Melhor ainda! Alice já sabe que você voltou?

- não, nem vai saber! Semana que vem eu falo com ela!

- mas Bella, semana que vem a gente vai viajar!

Eu sacudi a cabeça de um lado pro outro, e ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- ninguém pode saber que eu estou aqui, entendeu?

- sim senhora! – eu ri – você não sabe como as coisas ficaram ruins aqui sem você! – ele me abraçou.

- Bella! – Edward disse atrás de mim

- to indo! Tchau Jasper, tchau...er..colega! – eu disse pro amigo deles.

Sai correndo em direção as garotas, quando sentamos nas poltronas a bomba veio.

- quem era o loirinho e o outro da fila? – perguntou Ashley.

- o loiro, Jasper – elas sorriram – e o outro Edward Cullen – desabei a chorar.

Edward POV

Ela estava aqui! Eu a vi, nunca fiquei tão feliz há tanto tempo. Estava no ônibus quando Jasper puxou o assunto.

- Edward – disse ele.

- sim.

- a Bella pediu pra não dizer a ninguém que está aqui, você pode guardar esse segredo?

- posso! – se ela não quer contar a ninguém eu que não vou.

_Uma semana depois..._

Eu estava sendo obrigado a ir naquela estúpida viagem a casa de praia, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett já tinham ido no dia anterior, então Alice que estava organizando as passagens, eu estava ao seu lado enquanto ela dava ordens a todos.

- Edward, você viu o David? – perguntou

- ele vem?

- vem sim, a mãe dele pediu a Esme!

- quando eu o ver eu te aviso.

- obrigada! Também tem uma passagem sobrando, de quem será?

Parecendo ter achado alguém, vinha uma menina em nossa direção, minha Bella? O que fazia aqui! Eu só podia estar tendo uma alucinação, ela ficaria um mês comigo, eu a teria de volta!

Bella POV

Eu tinha acabado de achar o pessoal, só Edward me vira, eu tinha conversado com David e este me disse que era para eu tratar Edward bem, como um conhecido, e não ignorá-lo, falar somente o necessário e responder o que me perguntar. Eu coloquei o dedo em minha boca pedindo que ele fizesse silencio. Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de Alice

- Minha – respondi a pergunta que ela acabara de fazer – também senti sua falta!

Ela me olhou assustada, e abriu um sorriso

- Bella! – ela me abraçou – você ta aqui! E você está loira! É você! Você ta linda loira! Como foi isso me conta! Que saudade!

- calma! Eu senti muita a sua falta e...

- Alice – alguém a chamou

- calma aí eu já volto

Ela tinha me deixado sozinha com Edward, tentando manter a calma abaixei a cabeça, ele se aproximou de mim, levantando meu queixo

- Bella! – ele disse, então eu beijei sua bochecha – você está...

- Bella! – David aqui? Como!

- Eu não acredito – eu disse – você vai também! – ele assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo – que bom! – eu disse correndo em sua direção e o abraçando.

- tem certeza? – ele perguntou

- sim! – então ele me beijou

Edward POV

Ela veio! eu daria tudo de mim para reconquistá-la! Alice me deixou sozinho com ela, o que foi bom!

- Bella! – ela me beijou no rosto, como podia ser tão linda, levantei seu rosto – você está...

- Bella! – fui interrompido por David, eles deveriam ter ficado amigos na Suíça

- Eu não acredito – ela parecia tão feliz – você vai também! – ótimo, mais um amigo super protetor dela! – que bom! – ela correu e o abraçou

De repente, a dor de quando ela foi embora, veio mil vezes pior, eles estavam se beijando, mas não era um beijo comum que se via entre muitos casais, era um beijo apaixonado, como aqueles que eu dava nela. Eu queria ir pra minha casa, mas só me toquei do que estava acontecendo, quando eu já estava dentro do ônibus indo para aquela estúpida cidade.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_**Natthy**__- vou começar a me gabar, mais do qe o normal! HSUAHUSAHSAUS! Eu nem sabia, o qe escrever! Ai saiu assim! Mas qe bom qe vc gostou! Capiitulo postado! Tentarei postar hoje o próximo! Xoxo_

_**.94**__- Team Emmett, My monkey man! Amooo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bruna Beck- **__Eu acho qe fui a única qe não gostei! Mas comenta siim! Qe quanto mais gente comenta, mais eu fico inspirada! Xoxo_

_**Bells C- **__Obriigada, florzinha! Ainda vai ter muita coisa! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou- **__É a Bella é um pouquinho problemática, e o Eddie emo! ( qeria um emo desses pra mim)! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__Sem brincadeira! Mas eu acho o Jasper o mais ciumento dos três! Eu amo a Allie, mas ela ia acabar soltando, poxa perdeu a melhor amiga, e ficaria toda feliz, o Edward não é burro! Continuando! Xoxo_

_**Beela**__- Confesso qe eu, chorei quando escrevi isso! Deu muuita pena dele! Mas na raiva todo mundo explode errado! Capitulo novo! Se der posto ainda hoje! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen- **__qe bom qe vc gostou! Tadiiinho do Emm, sofre nas mãos dos irmãos, aposto qe a Alice é a mais agresiva! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Isa.C.- **__USHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! Qe bom qe vc gostou! Morri de rir lendo o comentário! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__Calma qe ainda tem muuuita coisa! Obriiada florzinha! Xoxo_

_**lisy cullen- **__Visto pelo ponto de vista dela, mas como o Eddie foi o culpado, por ser um pouquinho precipitado, Alice acabou levando a culpa! Xoxo_

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen- **__Tadiinho do Eddie Hot! __Qero um gostoso desses sofrendo por mim! HSAUSHAUSHA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venâncio- **__Postando! Bella fria, porqe sofreu, coitada! Fazer o qe? Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**diih- **__Qe bom florzinha! Postando! Xoxo_

_**Thays- **__Obriigada florzinha! Contiinuando! xoxo_


	15. Beijo

_Oi amores! Como estão? Bem, eu atrasei sem querer esse capitulo, e amanhã tem tortura obrigatória da escola, evento esportivo, olha qe perfeito! Eu qe odeio esportes, vou ficar o dia todo fora, num sábado! Tortura demais! Enfim, o capitulo termina muito mal, muito mal mesmo, eu nem comecei a escrever o próximo! Vou tentar adiantar!_

_Xoxo,_

_Mari_

_

* * *

  
_

BELLA POV

Chegamos em casa, eu já estava um pouco assustada, não sabia a reação de Rose ao me ver, eu estava com tantas saudades dela! Enquanto eu estava andando em direção a piscina, Jasper veio correndo em direção a Alice.

- AMOOOR! – ele veio correndo a abraçando.

- que foi, Jasper?

- Nunca mais eu venho com esses dois!

- por que?...Ah! Eles fizeram...

- graças a Deus não! Mas ficaram falando de como faziam!

- eu sinto muito por você, Jazz – eu respondi

- ah! Oi Bella! – ele beijou meu rosto.

- Amor – disse Alice – você não estava com saudade da Bella?

- ah! A gente se encontrou no cinema – eu respondi – e pedi pra não te contar, queria fazer surpresa...

- quando? – ela perguntou.

- quando eu fui com o Dan e o Edward...

- já volto! – eu disse – vou falar com Rose!

Sai dali o mais rápido que pude, quando entrei em casa, senti uma pontada no peito, mas teria que ser forte! Fui ao quarto que foi meu de Alice e de Rose, as divisões continuavam as mesmas, só que David dividiria quarto com Emmett, Edward e Jasper. Abri a porta, e a vi, ela estava de costas, e não prestou atenção na minha entrada.

- oi gostosa! – ela se virou.

- Bella? – eu sorri

- Ah Bella! – ela correu pra me abraçar – que saudade! Você ta loira? Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- eu também, Rose!

- ain amiga! Como você ta?

- eu to bem!

- amor – entrou Emmett no quarto, eu me virei e sorri, ele me encarou sem falar nada só me olhando.

- hey Emm!

- tsu – ele disse baixo – TSUNAMI! – ele gritou – ai que saudades! Você voltou!

- é eu voltei! – respondi sendo esmagada pelo abraço de urso dele – não...resp-piro!

- Tsuu que saudades! – ele me soltou

- também senti sua falta irmão urso!

-que legal! vou poder também conversar com seu cabelo!

- Emmett, você não parou com esse vicio?

- que nada! – respondeu Rose – acho que pior é com o pai dele, depois vem Jasper

- nunca esqueça o seu, não é amor! – ele a abraçou

Eu ri. Continuamos conversando por um longo tempo, David, Alice e Jasper se juntaram a nós. Eu queria que fosse o Edward ali e não o David, queria que nós pudéssemos passar esse ano juntos, como foi naquela perfeita férias de verão.

- Allie, Rose vamos caminhar?

- claro! - responderam

EDWARD POV

Eu já não agüentava um minuto se quer naquela casa, diferente do que aconteceu na rodoviária, David e Bella, não se beijaram mais, só ficavam conversando e rindo. Ah! Como eu sentia falta daquela risada!

Bella tinha saído para caminhar com Alice e Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper estavam conversando com David, quando eu me aproximei, eles saíram.

- E aí cara, como ta? – eu disse

- bem é você?

- to bem! Então namorando a Bella? – eu tinha que saber, doía falar aquilo.

- Deus me livre! – ele disse rindo, como? Namorar a Bella era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, como ele brincava com isso?

- então por que...?

- nós somos amigos, eu tenho certeza que ela ainda gosta de você! – eu fiquei feliz com aquilo, eles não estavam namorando, quer dizer que eu ainda tinha alguma chance com ela!

- vocês estão ficando, então?

- você tem problema, não? Você acha que por acaso eu iria agüentar, Bella? Só você mesmo! Imagina só, David e Bella indo ao cinema? David e Bella indo jantar? Cruzes!

- cara! Ela é a menina mais incrível desse mundo, não fala assim.

ele riu – ela é só minha amiga!

- então por que vocês se beijam?

- por que eu sou como uma cura para o que você fez a ela, e o que uma menina fez comigo. – ele sorriu – você não sabe o que perdeu!

Eu queria me bater, eu teria que fazer de tudo para reconquistá-la!

- eu ainda a amo – revelei

- então por que a machucou?

- eu não queria!

- poupe-me de seus arrependimentos, Edward! Se você tentar machucá-la de novo, eu não respondo por mim

- eu não fiz nada! Eu juro! Se você soubesse da historia pelo meu lado, entenderia que eu sempre a amei

- e qual o seu lado?

- David! – gritou Bella correndo

- que foi! – ele gritou a olhando, ela o chamou com a mão e ele foi atrás.

Como ela podia ser tão bonita? Como conseguia mexer tanto comigo? Minha vontade era de agarrá-la ali mesmo, eu faria de tudo para reconquistá-la.

Bella POV

Andando pelo condomínio, me lembrei muito de quando eu e Edward fugíamos de Alice, para ficarmos sozinhos. Observando as casas, vejo uma menina de cabelo preto escorrido até a cintura, eu a conhecia por fotos, era ela, a tal Brooke, a que quebrou o coração do meu amigo, Ela estava sentada no meio fio em frente a uma casa bonita, abraçando as pernas e com o rosto no joelho

- meninas – disse para Alice e Rosalie – podem ir, eu já volto

- ok

Eu cheguei perto dela, e sentei ao seu lado

- com licença – perguntei – você é a Brooke?

- sim! eu te conheço?

- não! Mas eu sim, prazer eu sou Bella – estiquei a minha mão, ela recuou um pouco mais depois apertou – você não me conhece, mas deve conhecer meu amigo David Sanderson? -

Ela me olhou assustada e começou a chorar – calma! o que aconteceu?

- eu não queria, eu juro que eu não queria!

- você não queria o que?

- terminar com ele, eu o apoiei para ir ao curso, eu esperaria!

- mas você acabou traindo ele! – eu disse, queria parecer com raiva, mas eu estava com pena da menina

- NÃO! – ela gritou – eu nunca trairia o David! O amigo dele, disse que ele estava me traindo com uma tal de Isabella! – eu fiquei assustada - E depois que eu terminei com ele, o garoto me mostrou uma foto deles se beijando! Aquilo acabou comigo!

- droga! Droga! – eu comecei a bater a cabeça no joelho – primeiro me escuta, antes de falar qualquer coisa! – ela assentiu – primeiro, David nunca te traiu! Segundo ele acha que você o traiu com esse ex-amigo dele! Terceiro ele ainda te ama! Quarto, ele beijou a Isabella, porque aconteceu uma história parecida a sua, com ela, então eles eram como uma cura um para o outro, ainda são, mas é só quando nenhum dos dois está num relacionamento!

- como você sabe de tudo isso?

- por que eu também estava no curso na Suíça, e eu sou a Isabella!

- você tem alguma noção do quanto me machucou! – ela gritou

- tenho, eu tenho noção de ser machucada, por alguém! Principalmente alguém que você mais ama! Que disse milhares de coisas maravilhosas para você e no final você descobre que era tudo mentira!

- foi tão ruim assim? – ela olhou pra mim

- você deve saber como é!

- eu queria tanto poder falar com ele! Eu não sei se ele me ouviria! Mas eu queria tentar!

- ele está aqui! – vi seus olhos brilharem – eu vou chamá-lo, fique aqui!

- ok! – ela disse sorrindo

Corri para casa e vejo David conversando com Edward.

- David!

- que foi? – eu o chamei com a mão e ele veio – o que houve Bella?

- vem – eu puxei sua mão até chegar perto da casa de Brooke – gravou o caminho de volta?

- sim – eu apontei para Brooke

Ele ficou um pouco pálido, no mesmo instante eu via raiva, amor, saudade, passando pelos seus olhos

- David, eu escutei o lado da história dela! Escuta também! – ele me olhou rápido e depois foi falar com ela enquanto eu fui embora.

Fui para casa, com fome, como todo mundo tinha ido a praia, fui a cozinha fazer alguma coisa.

- Ah! – eu gritei levando um susto, pois achei que estivesse sozinha e o chão estava molhado.

- Bella? – era Edward que estava lá. – ta tudo bem?

- ta – eu tentei me levantar só que acabei caindo de novo. Ele riu, como eu sentia falta do seu sorriso lindo! – droga! – consegui me levantar

- você está bem?

Não respondi, procurei algum biscoito na dispensa, só que estava um pouco alto, ele se aproximou e pegou o biscoito pra mim

- o-obrigada! – eu disse gaguejando por causa da proximidade.

- de nada

Ele passou a mão no meu rosto, eu não tive reação, os olhos verdes dele estavam me hipnotizando, sua boca se aproximou da minha, até serem encostadas por um impulso dos dois. Como eu sentia falta daquilo, dos seus toques, da sua língua massageando a minha, eu correspondi o beijo até um toque vir a minha cabeça. Eu o empurrei e tentei recuperar a respiração, sem foco.

- Amor – ele tentou se aproximar, eu recuei – vamos conversar

- eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você! – eu disse baixo, ainda sem saber pra onde olhava

- por favor, Bella! Me escuta!

- Pra que?

- pra tudo voltar a ser como era antes!

- não aconteceu nada antes!

- não aconteceu? Bella pelo amor de Deus! Você sabe muito bem...

- o que eu sei?

- que eu te amo.

* * *

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Angel Cullen****McFellou**_**- **__pode ficar tranqüila qe o Eddie não vai virar emo! Sobre a Bella, eu penso de certa maneira, quando vc está frente a frente com alguma doença ( não qerendo chamar o Eddie de doença) você vai precisar de uma cura ( David) então a culpa disso tudo é da Jane! Xoxo_

_**Natthy-**__ Ah mais a Bella pede! Vou pedir as minhas amigas para lerem seu comentário, assim elas param com a mania de dizer qe eu me gabo demais SAHUSHASUHAUSHAUS! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Beela- **__Passando mal de tanto riir! Eu prefiro a Kristen morena também! Só qe eu qeria passar uma idéia diferente, da "antiga Bella", mas ela volta a ser morena! Bem, o Eddie vai sofrer um pouco! Pouco não, muito! mas a Bella também vai! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Anne Lee B.**__ – Esse capitulo, é o ultimo dele! Pqe eu ainda vai ter bastante BXE RXEm e AXJ! Olha qe quando eu postar mais lento vcs vão estar com espírito assassino sobre mim! USAHUSAHSUAHSAUS! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen-**__ vão siim! Vai ser todo mundo de novo! Esse é o ultimo capitulo do David! Dá pra ficar um pouco com raiva do qe ele disse pro Eddie, mas ai acaba a tortura dele ( Eddie)! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**.94- **__"Arrasa Tsunami" assim diria Emmett Cullen. SHAUSHAUSHAUSHA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Thays-**__ eu fico com pena, mas eu já tinha pensado em métodos muito piores de tortura ao Eddie! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__ta todo muundo com pena dele! HSAUSHAUSHAUS! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Lisy Cullen- **__logo logo eles se acertam! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen- **__Mesma casa, mesmo amor, conflitos diferentes, parece até enredo de novela! SHAUSHASHAUSA! Contiinuando, flor! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venâncio- **__Na miinha também! Eddie lá em casa, pode até me chamar de Bella! SAHUSHASUAHSUA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**H-Culen-H- **__Espera qe logo saberá! SAHSUAHSUAHS! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Patrícia**__- Tudo no seu devido tempo! Contiinuando! Xoxo._


	16. Verdades

_Olá chuchus! Por favor não me matem! O POV da Bella me deu muita raiva no inicio, e no final desculpe por acabar assim! No próximo vai ter POV Rose, pra explicar o que aconteceu! Já está escrito ( só o da Rose o da Bella eu ainda vou escrever!), obriigada pelas reviews! Xoxo_

_Mari._

_**Musica do capitulo – thinking **__**of you, Katy Perry**_

BPOV

- por que, Edward? Por que você só vive mentindo pra mim?

- você acha que eu estou mentindo?

- eu não acho! Eu tenho certeza disso – gritei saindo da cozinha

- você está enganada! Me escuta por favor! – ele segurou meu braço

- eu não tenho nada o que escutar!

- então escuta qualquer um dessa casa! E você vai descobri realmente que eu não te trai!

- EU NÃO SOU CEGA! – gritei – eu vi o que você fez!

Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecia estar chorando

- por favor, me dá uma chance de explicar – ele sussurrou – depois você tira suas próprias conclusões!

- não! para de ficar me lembrando disso! Já não basta o tanto que você me machucou?

- por favor, Bella!

Eu estava desesperada! Eu queria acreditar nele, eu via sinceridade na sua voz, mas a imagem dele beijando outra, não saia da minha cabeça. Nesse momento David entrou em casa, sem perceber a discussão que estava acontecendo.

- Bella – ele disse sorrindo – ah! – ele nos viu – desculpe! – ele saiu de casa.

- por favor! – Edward disse sussurrando

eu neguei com a cabeça fechando os olhos para que as lagrimas não caíssem. Tentei soltar meu braço, mas não consegui, ele já estava deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, segurou minha nuca, deu um beijo cálido na minha testa e sussurrou no meu ouvido

- não esquece que eu te amo – e subiu as escadas

as lagrimas presas vieram a tona, estava soluçando tanto que me joguei no chão. Eu queria tanto acreditar nele, queria tanto que ele estivesse ali comigo, como foi há um ano atrás. As feridas em meu coração estavam rasgando ainda mais. Eu precisava de um apoio, foi então que lembrei que David me esperava lá fora. Fui em direção à porta, limpando as lagrimas, a abri e o vi sentado num banquinho que tinha na varanda.

- hey – eu disse

- oi! – ele respondeu confuso – estava chorando?

- você me conhece melhor do que eu imaginava!

Ele sorriu, enquanto eu sentava do seu lado

- quer me contar? – eu neguei com a cabeça – desabafa Bella, vai ser melhor!

- não, é serio! Eu estou bem! Me diz como foi com a Brooke?

- a gente voltou!

- jura?

- ela me contou o que realmente aconteceu! O cara que eu considerava amigo, só queria tirá-la de mim.

- que bom, David! Você não sabe quanto eu estou feliz por você!

- você deveria me tomar como exemplo!

- pra que?

- Edward disse que tem uma opinião diversa a sua, acho que você deveria escutá-lo

- David, diferente de você, eu vi o que aconteceu, e eu sei muito bem o que vi, agora vamos acabar com esse assunto.

Ficamos conversando, para eu tentar esquecer o ocorrido com o Edward, até Alice chegar

- Bellinha! – ela disse quicando – festa! Festa! Festa!

- ah não, Allie, nem vem!

- por favoor! Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- quando – eu disse revirando os olhos

- amanhã!

- fazer o que né?

Ela saiu correndo para dentro de casa

- a penitência não é só minha! Você e a Brooke também vão!

- tenho outra opção?

- não!

O dia seguinte chegou mais rápido do que eu pensava, de manhã fui à praia, Brooke foi conosco, deixando David feliz como eu nunca tinha visto. A festa tomaria a rua toda em frente à outra praia, sem ser a do condomínio, seria de 14horas as 23horas, por causa do fluxo de carros. Fomos todos para casa, tomei um banho rápido, fiz um rabo de cavalo meio solto, coloquei meus óculos de sol, short, camiseta e tênis, coloquei dinheiro e telefone no bolso, pois eu queria dançar o máximo que eu pudesse hoje.

Chegamos lá estava tocando musica eletrônica, Alice me puxou junto com Rose e Brooke para dançar, como tinha muita gente, nós combinamos que se alguém se perdesse, fosse para a praia, que seria ponto de encontro. Quando uma musica mais agitada começou a tocar, comecei a rebolar junto de Rose.

- aí cara, duas loiras e duas morenas – comentou um garoto apontando pra gente – me perco!

Eu ri – que foi Bella? – perguntou Alice

- nada, nada!

- nós somos quatro, cara! – comentou outro – uma pra cada! Eu fico com a loira menor! – eu? Rose era mais alta que eu, me senti! – eu com a morena de cabelo comprido – Brooke – eu com a loira maior – Rosalie – e eu com a baixinha – Alice!

Os garotos chegaram até a gente, confesso que o que queria sair comigo, era muito bonito, dava para aproveitar

- oi! – um dos garotos chegou falando no ouvido de Rose – olha, nós somos quatro garotos, e vocês quatro garotas, seria bem melhor se fossemos quatro casais, não acham? – nós quatro rimos

- desculpe – Alice falou rindo – eu tenho namorado! – desapontando o primeiro

- eu também! – disse Brooke, desapontando o segundo

- e vocês, loirinhas?

- eu também tenho! – Rose disse desapontando o terceiro

O ultimo garoto estava quase sem esperanças.

- e você?

- não! – eu disse sorrindo, recebendo olhares apreensivos das três – qual de vocês querem ficar comigo! – eu não acredito que disse isso.

Os quatro levantaram as mãos, eu puxei aquele que disse antes que queria ficar comigo, até o quiosque

- qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou

- Bella, e o você?

- James, você tem quantos anos Bella?

- 17 e você?

- só sabe responder e perguntar e você?

- não e você? – ele riu

- eu também tenho 17

- já veio aqui alguma vez?

- não, aqui é bem legal!

- super lotado, mas legal!

Ele sorriu e passou a mão no meu rosto.

- como uma menina tão linda, pode não ter namorado?

Eu dei um meio sorriso tentando não lembrar do porque eu não tinha namorado. Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e começou a me beijar urgentemente, eu não senti nada enquanto retribuía, apenas nojo de mim mesma, não era para ser assim, eu não era assim. O garoto desceu a mão até a minha bunda, e eu enrijeci.

- ou, ou, ou – eu tentei me soltar dele – vai com calma, eu não sou qualquer uma

ele sorriu e apertou.

- me solta! AGORA!

- não solto, não! você é muito linda, sabia? – ele tentava me beijar e eu tentava bater nele – para com isso, menina, você sabe que quer!

- Me solta! – eu estava gritando.

- Solta ela agora! – uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem disse ao meu lado, mas o rosto perfeito estava rígido, dando medo

O tal James me soltou e Edward me puxou, me levando em direção a areia.

- você está bem? – ele perguntou receoso.

- obrigada! – eu disse em meio as lagrimas

- não chora, por favor – ele se aproximou para tocar meu rosto, ficou receoso, mas mesmo assim limpou a lagrima que caia do meu rosto

- Bella, Edward! – gritou Alice de longe, eu limpei o meu rosto com as mãos enquanto ela se aproximava – graças a Deus eu achei vocês! Vocês viram a Rose?

- não! – respondemos juntos

- Deus! Ela sumiu, foi atrás de você Bella, e ninguém mais a acha, os caras que pediram pra ficar com a gente disse que ela saiu com o namorado! Mas o Emmett estava com os garotos.

- já está escuro! – eu disse – vamos procurá-la antes que fique mais tarde

A festa tinha acabado, e ninguém achava a Rose, ela não atendia o celular, e nem em casa. Emmett já estava desesperado.

- Alice, Emmett – chamei – vamos nós três para casa, talvez ela já esteja lá!

- Bella, eu não posso eu tenho que achar minha namorada!

- vamos os três! Se ela não estiver lá, você volta e nós tentamos encontrá-la!

- tudo bem!

Chegamos em casa, ouvimos um choro do quarto, fomos correndo e a encontramos jogada no chão, com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar.

- Rose, graças a Deus! – Emmett a abraçou – onde você estava amor?

- Meninas – ela disse gaguejando – eu preciso falar com Emmett a sós.

Nós saímos do quarto, aliviadas, Alice ligou para Jasper, enquanto eu descansava no sofá.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam a um tempo no quarto, o pessoal ainda não tinha chegado, foi quando um barulho de porta batendo veio do meu quarto, fui ver o que era e sai um Emmett chorando

- Emm – perguntei – o que houve?

- ela terminou, Bella! – ele saiu subindo as escadas

Eu e Alice entramos no quarto, fechando a porta, e vimos Rose chorando muito

- Rose – Alice disse, enquanto nós a abraçávamos – o que houve?

- eu terminei com ele, Allie!

- por que? – perguntei – você o ama tanto!

- é claro que eu o amo!

- então Rose...você traiu meu irmão?

- mais ou menos – ela disse ainda chorando, sentando na cama e nos encarando

- como assim? - perguntei confusa

- um cara tentou – ela chorou ainda mais – me estuprar!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_**Taty-**__ As vezes eu fico com raiva de mim, por fazer isso com ele! A reconciliação é ainda melhor! Xoxo_

_**Bells C- **__Calma, calma, nada de spoilers da minha fic! SAHSAUSHAUSHSHUASHA! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia- **__SAHUSAHSUASUAHS! É mesmo! Xoxo_

_**Isa.C.**__- Esse é o ultimo capitulo DavidxBrooke, dá raiva da Bella nesse capitulo, mas no próximo as coisas melhoram, ou não! SAUHSAUSHUA! Xoxo_

_**H-Culen-H- "**__Espera e verás!" por favor, nada de tentar me matar depois desse capitulo! USHAUSAHU! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen- **__Obriigada! Mas acho qe vc vai acabar com raiva de mim, pqe eu acabei não indo a escola hoje! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venâncio- **__O Alec volta sim a história, mas vai ser por pouco tempo! Gostei da sua idéia! Xoxo_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou- **__Obriigada, florzinha! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__Ultimo capitulo de DxB, próximo provavelmente vai ter POV Edward, só confirmo POV Rosalie e POV Bella! Contiinuando! Xoxo._


	17. Verdades II

_Olá chuchus da titia Mari, nossa como hoje eu to melosa. Bom editei o capitulo hoje, e confesso não foi um dos melhores, mas era a mensagem qe eu queria passar e eu acho qe consegui. Não me matem por favor! No próximo capitulo tem Alec!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

Rosalie POV

Eu não gostei da atitude da Bella, está certo que ela estava chateada com o Edward, e não queria escutar ninguém! Mas mesmo assim, sair com um garoto que ela mal conhece!

- meninas! – eu disse a Brooke e a Alice – eu vou atrás da Bella, antes que ela faça alguma besteira.

Elas assentiram, e eu fui em direção aonde os dois tinham ido. Estava chegando perto quando um cara alto e forte, não tanto quanto Emmett , aparentava uns 35 anos, me parou.

- vem cá! – ele segurou meu braço.

- me solta! – eu tentei me soltar.

- olha, é melhor você vir, senão vai ser pior para você e pro seu namoradinho – ele apontou para um cara que estava atrás de Emmett, o cara estava sorrindo irônico, o que me deu medo – agora vem!

Ele me puxou e me levou a um beco escuro, onde não passava ninguém.

- o que você quer? – eu tentei parecer durona, mais eu estava morrendo de medo.

- você!

Ele se aproximou de mim começou a me jogar contra a parede me beijando, eu tentei me esquivar, só que não estava conseguindo.

- se você não cooperar, eu vou ter que te machucar! – ele disse isso, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Ele começou a tirar a minha blusa e meu short, eu estava rígida, chorando e suplicando. Ele me jogou no chão e me deu um tapa no rosto.

- para de chorar garota, você vai gostar!

Ele estava tirando a calça quando três policiais chegaram o tirando de cima de mim. Eu fiquei imóvel, sem conseguir mexer um dedo, só chorando.

- garota – perguntou a policial – você está bem? – ela tentou me ajudar – vem, está tudo bem agora! – ela me abraçou depois que eu coloquei a roupa chorando – você quer fazer a denuncia?

Eu assenti com a cabeça enquanto entrava na viatura, o cara foi em outra. Cheguei na delegacia fiquei esperando um tempo até fazer o corpo de delito, pois apesar de não ter sido estuprada ele me bateu. Eu só pensava na reação de Emmett, ele ficaria mal por isso ter acontecido comigo, por não está lá pra me proteger. O cara foi preso junto com o amigo, pois tinham mais de cinco denuncias de estupros nessa cidade, além da minha.

Fui para casa chorando, ignorando meu celular, e o telefone de casa. Estava encostada num canto do meu quarto chorando desesperada, eu não queria ver o Emmett mal.

Ele, Bella e Alice chegaram em casa preocupados, pedi para as garotas deixarem eu ficar sozinha com ele

Enquanto Emmett me abraçava preocupado, eu não sabia por onde começar.

- Emmett – eu disse e ele olhou para mim – eu..eu quero terminar!

- por que Rose? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, eu te amo tanto! – ele disse choroso

A gente brigava, mas nunca dizíamos que terminaria o namoro, ele era a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim, eu não queria fazer mal algum a ele, e eu tinha certeza que ele iria sofrer.

- porque...porque eu fiquei com outro!

- Rose, a gente dá um jeito só não termina por favor! – ele me amava demais, aceitaria até se eu tivesse o traído

- não Emmett, eu estou apaixonada por outro – menti novamente, abaixei a cabeça para não ver o seu lindo rosto

- Rose...

- pra mim chega, Emmett, vai embora! – eu disse tentando segurar as lágrimas

Ele se levantou, foi saindo do quarto e bateu a porta com força. Eu levantei e me joguei na cama chorando.

As garotas entraram no quarto me abraçando, perguntando o que havia acontecido, expliquei a história toda a elas.

- Rose... – disse Bella chorando – eu sinto tanto, amiga! – ela me abraçou

- ah! Rose – Alice se juntou a nós – conta a verdade ao Emmett, ele vai ficar do seu lado!

- eu não sei Alice, ele vai me odiar! Eu estou morrendo de medo.

- e se eu for falar com ele? – perguntou Bella

- será que ele vai querer conversar comigo?

- claro que vai!

- ele deve está dormindo essa hora!

- eu vou ver – disse Bella se levantando

EdPOV

Eu estava ciente que Bella não era nada minha, como eu queria que fosse, mas mesmo assim eu sinto um ciúme absurdo sob ela, como se ela fosse somente minha

Ela estava me provocando naquela festa, o modo como ela dançava era tentador demais, uma vontade louca de agarrá-la me dominou.

Quatro caras chegaram perto delas, e ficaram conversando, nem Emmett, Jasper, David e eu gostamos daquilo. Bella pegou a mão de um deles, e foi em direção ao quiosque. A dor daquela boca que um dia foi minha, estando na boca de outro me apoderou de novo, mas não era tão forte quanto do beijo dela com David, talvez porque ali me pareceu não haver nada. Ele desceu a mão até a bunda dela, o que não prestou, nem eu quando a namorei fazia essas coisas por respeito a ela. Bella tentou empurra garoto, que a segurava mais forte, a apertou de novo quando eu me aproximei e a tirei de lá a levando para praia.

Perguntei se estava bem, ela continuava a chorar o que me machucava ainda mais. Alice apareceu dizendo que Rosalie tinha sumido, fomos todos procurá-la

Já estava tarde e nada de Rose, eu estava preocupado, mas Emmett estava desesperado. Bella, Alice e Emmett foram para casa, ver se a encontravam. Continuamos a buscá-la, até Jasper receber uma ligação de Alice dizendo que Rose já estava em casa.

Fomos todos embora, correndo.

Chegamos, eu fui em direção ao quarto das garotas, e vejo Bella saindo chorando. Eu não sabia o que fazer, tinha medo que ela me rejeitasse, só que para minha surpresa ela veio em minha direção e abraçou minha cintura. Eu não falei nada, só fiquei acariciando seus cabelos.

- Edward! – ela disse chorando – será que amanhã a gente pode se resolver?

Depois que ela disse isso, farejou esperança em mim. A felicidade bateu tão forte que eu quase esqueci de respondê-la

- claro, meu anjo! Você não quer conversar agora?

- só me ajuda a falar com Emmett!

Eu segurei sua mão e a levei ao meu quarto, onde provavelmente Emmett estava, e que o mesmo estava chorando

BELLA POV

Depois do que Rose disse o que aconteceu com ela, eu não pude deixar minhas lagrimas escaparem, mas eu não poderia desabar na frente dela, afinal ela estava sofrendo muito mais que eu.

Percebi que Emmett também poderia estar sofrendo tanto quanto ela, isso me fez lembrar do Edward, talvez ele poderia estar sofrendo também! David tinha razão, eu deveria dar uma chance dele se explicar.

Sai do quarto, para chamar Emmett, já estava desabando, eu precisava dele, do meu anjo, abri a porta do quarto e lá estava ele, eu o abracei com força com medo de ser rejeitada, ele ficou afagando meu cabelo, enquanto pedia para que tentássemos nos resolver amanhã.

Subimos as escadas e entramos em seu quarto, Emmett estava chorando muito, corri em sua direção e o abracei

- Emmett – disse – olha pra mim – ele continuava a abraçar o travesseiro – olha pra mim, Emm! – ele me olhou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – ela não queria, aconteceu uma coisa horrível com ela, e ela não sabia o que fazer, ela só estava pensando em você! Desça agora e vá falar com ela.

- pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Você é a ultima pessoa que pode pedir isso! – eu o olhei confusa – olha o que você faz com o Edward! Nunca o escuta!

- Emmett! – eu disse – por favor, vai falar com a Rosalie, eu e Edward vamos conversar. Aconteceu algo horrível com ela, e ela só precisa do seu apoio, por favor, vai lá!

- o que aconteceu, Bella?

- peça para ela te contar, você vai entender

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta

- tem certeza? – ele sussurrou e eu assenti com a cabeça

Ele saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha com Edward, que sentou no lugar onde Emmett estava segurando o travesseiro no colo, ele deu um meio sorriso e eu deitei em seu colo.

- Edward! Me diz...me diz a verdade! Que você nunca quis brincar com meus sentimentos!

- é claro que não Bella! Eu nunca faria isso com você!

Eu voltei a chorar, com ele acariciando minha cabeça, quando me acalmei ele voltou a falar

- Bella, o que aconteceu com a Rose? – eu chorava ainda mais com a lembrança da minha amiga contando – me diz meu amor!

- tentaram a estuprar! – eu disse entre soluços

Ele ficou rígido, seu rosto estava com um ódio profundo, Rosalie era sua melhor amiga, apesar dos dois serem totalmente diferentes, eles eram muito ligados.

- me conta!

Eu contei a historia a ele, sabendo que isso seria segredo nosso. Se o cara não estivesse preso, com certeza Edward iria atrás dele. Ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- eu vou lá falar com ela – ele disse

- acho melhor não! – disse Jasper entrando no quarto

- por que?

- Alice entrou no quarto para pegar uma roupa e os dois estavam dando um daqueles – ele fez uma cara de nojo – beijos voluptuosos – eu ri – pediu para te entregar isso e dizer " arranje um lugar para dormir" – ele tentou imitar a Alice, me jogando um baby doll e uma calcinha – David vai dormir na casa da Brooke hoje, e eu vou dormir na sala com a Alice.

- nem pense em fazer nada com minha irmã, ouviu! – Edward disse rígido

Jasper riu e saiu do quarto

- Eddie, posso dormir aqui?

- claro

- me empresta uma toalha?

- aqui – ele me jogou uma toalha e eu entrei no banheiro

Deixei a água quente bater no meu corpo. Sai do banheiro, Edward estava deitado com uma calça de moletom e sem camisa

- sem sono? – perguntei

- ahaam!

- tenta descansar! – sentei na ponta de sua cama e fiz carinho em seu rosto – hoje foi um dia longo.

Ele pegou a minha mão e deu um beijo nela, depois ficou a segurando fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

- boa noite, meu anjo – disse levantando indo para a cama de Jasper

- boa noite, meu amor.

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Mariane- **__SHAUSAUSHAUSA! Eu fiquei com pena da Rose, quando eu tive essa idéia, na verdade a idéia original ela seria mesmo estuprada e ficaria um pouco mais emo do que como o Eddie está agora! Minhas amigas dizem que eu tenho a imaginação um pouco fértil, mas é só eu sentar em frente ao computador que minha mente trabalha de uma forma...estranha! o Alec volta no próximo capitulo, ainda tem muita coisa na minha cabecinha! Xoxo_

_**Isa.C.**__- Nesse capitulo a Bella se toca! Aeee! Deu muita pena da Rose quando eu escrevi esse capitulo, na resposta da Mariane tem como seria, e tipo seria muita maldade colocar a Alice a quase estuprada! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venâncio**__- Ela se toca nesse capitulo! SHUAHSUASHAU! Eu tenho prova na quarta então to estudando direto, quando eu ligo o pc é para escrever ou assistir gossip girl, mas quarta mesmo eu vou começar a lê-la! Xoxo_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou**__- Aaaah! Desculpa ter te assustado, mas é qe nesse capitulo traduz tudo! Nesse capitulo explica o qe aconteceu, eu iria colocá-lo no capitulo anterior por isso ficou confuso, mas agora está tudo explicado! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia- **__Eu explico melhor nesse capitulo! O próximo post vai mostrar só Edward e Bella! Xoxo_

_**Dani Cullen.94- **__Calma, que nesse capitulo vc vai entender! Xoxo_

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen-**__ SHUASHASHAUSHAUUH! My monkey man *-*! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__SAHSAHSAUHUAS! Faça o qe eu digo, mas não faça o qe eu faço! Eu fiquei com pena da Rose quando isso veio a minha cabecinha, mas nesse capitulo explica o qe realmente aconteceu, não foi um dos meus melhores, mas o próximo tem Alec o qe trás mais coisas a historia! Agora, dá para a senhorita postar também a sua fic, eu fico nervosa por não ler e acabo não escrevendo a minha! Uma troca justa! SHAUHSAUSHUAHSA! Contiinuando! Acho que quarta feira eu posto, a continuação! Xoxo_

_**Jéh Paixão- **__Tudo tem um propósito no próximo capitulo, isso foi muuito filosófico! SAHSUAHSUASH! Enfim, eu explico só um pouquinho do que vai acontecer a Bella e o Edward, que vai ser o foco do próximo post! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**MMMM**__- Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__Fiquei com pena dela também! POV dela explica o qe realmente aconteceu, e se eu fosse uma pessoa má colocaria a culpa na Bella! SUAHSUAHSUAHS, mas enfim esse POV está mais explicativo do qe realmente aconteceu! Xoxo_

_**Bells C- **__Eddie é Mara *-*, mas ele a ama com certeza daria a vida dele por ela ( profundo)!Contiinuando! xoxo_

_**.94**__- esse capitulo explica melhor as coisas, que aconteceram! Contiinuando! Xoxo._


	18. Provocações

_Olá amores da titia Mari, bem adiantei legal aqui por causa da quantidade de comentários, amanhã eu começo a escrever o próximo, se posto também amanhã! Eu estou tão feliz qe estou recebendo tanto comentário! Mesmo qe vc leia, deixa um comentáriozinho simples pode ser de uma palavra! Mas é comentário!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

Acordei no dia seguinte um caco, estava chovendo muito, desci para ver se Rosalie estava bem e não encontrei ninguém em casa, havia um bilhete em cima da mesa

" _Edward e Bella, saímos todos, os pais da Brooke tem uma casa na cidade ao lado, então fomos visitá-la, se vocês quiserem ir! É só nos ligar! Voltaremos hoje a noite, com amor Alice"_

_- _ótimo! – disse

voltei ao quarto, para tentar dormir mais um pouco, mas não consegui, então fiquei mexendo no noteebook

- bom dia! – disse Edward

- bom dia! – sorri

- dormiu bem?

- não!

- por que?

- preocupada com a Rose...

- como ela está?

- provavelmente bem

- como assim?

- todo mundo foi para a casa dos pais da Brooke na cidade ao lado, inclusive ela. Alice deixou um bilhete, se você quiser ir é só ligar para ela!

- estamos sozinhos, é? – ele disse maldoso, eu fiz cara de poucos amigos, ele sorriu e sentou ao meu lado na cama – fazendo o que?

- vendo fotos!

Estávamos vendo as fotos da Suíça, eu encostada em seu peito e ele fazendo massagem na minha mão, ele ria com as histórias que eu contava sobre cada foto, como eu sentia falta disso. Até que uma foto nossa se beijando passou

- desculpa – eu já ia apagar a foto, quando ele segurou minha mão

- eu gosto dessa foto, você está bonita! – eu corei

- ah! Então quer dizer que nas outras eu não estou bonita?

Ele riu – você está bonita sempre! Mas eu gosto dessa foto!

- Edward! – eu olhei em seus olhos

- sim?

- por que você me traiu? – abaixei o rosto tentando conter as lágrimas por causa do assunto

- eu não te trai, deixa eu te contar o que aconteceu e você me entenderá que eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar.

Cada palavra que saia de sua boca fazia eu chorar cada vez mais, ele sofrera por minha causa, não tinha mentido para mim e eu precipitada acabei com o amor da minha vida.

- só entenda uma coisa – ele disse com a voz chorosa – eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo e me dói...ver você com outros cara...

- Ah Edward! – eu pulei em seu colo, o abraçando – me desculpe por favor! Eu sinto muito! me desculpa por ter ido embora, por ter feito você sofrer, por ficar com o garoto ontem, me perdoa por favor! Eu...

O telefone tocou, eu sai do seu colo e ele foi atender. Continuei vendo as fotos até ele voltar

- quem era?

- Alice, perguntando se a gente iria para lá!

- conseguiu resistir?

- é claro!

Ele sentou do meu lado, passando a mão sobre meu ombro

- me diz, o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

- historia longa, está horrível, mas eu já me acostumei

- não está feio – eu bufei – é sério, você está linda

Como ele mexia comigo desse jeito, eu não sei.

- você sempre gostou de morenas, que mudança é essa? – perguntei rindo

- talvez, porque a garota que eu gosto era morena!

- hm – respondi abaixando a cabeça e com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate

- hei! Não se esconde de mim! Fiquei muito tempo sem ver seu lindo rosto, não agüento mais um segundo.

- eu estou com fome – o abracei

- também!

- vamos sair para comer? Ou você quer cozinhar? – perguntei rindo

- nem pensar! Se tiver que fazer comida rápida eu não quero fazer miojo! – eu ri ainda mais

- e bolo? – ele fez uma careta – eu senti sua falta! – o apertei mais ao meu corpo

- eu também! Você não faz idéia! - Eu levantei e fui em direção a porta – aonde você pensa que vai?

- tomar banho! Você deveria fazer o mesmo!

- ah! Srta Swan, o que eu não faço por você?

-porco!

Como estava um pouco frio coloquei uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, pois não sentia muito frio nos braços, coloquei os chinelos e deixei o cabelo solto. A chuva já tinha parado, quando eu fui para sala

- bora Edward! Deixa de ser lerdo!

- você é irritante sabia? – ele disse descendo as escadas de bermuda e uma blusa de meia manga

- ta me chamando de Alice? – coloquei as mãos na cintura

- não exagera! – nós rimos – aonde você quer comer?

- tem um restaurante na beira da praia, lá é bom, vamos – estiquei minha mão para ele pegar

Saímos de casa de mãos dadas, parecia que estávamos namorando de novo, como eu queria isso. Ficamos falando bobagens e rindo, sentia tanta falta disso, pois além da gente ter namorado, nós éramos bons amigos, e essa era uma parte que eu queria resgatar, mas eu fui injusta com ele, talvez não fosse perdoada

- olha eu vou andar um pouco, meu estomago ta super pesado! – eu disse saindo do restaurante

- quer companhia?

- claro! – eu gritei super feliz, fazendo-o rir – que foi?

- você sofre de bipolaridade não é?

- não por que?

- uma hora está feliz, outra está triste!

- ou você quer dizer, uma hora eu não quero falar com você e outra eu quero sua companhia?

- também!

- tudo bem então, agora são hm – eu olhei para meu relógio – duas e quarenta! Está na hora de te ignorar, tchau idiota! – sai andando rápido pela areia

- Bella! – ele gritou de longe – volta aqui!

- Não! – eu continuei correndo e ele veio atrás de mim

Ele me segurou no colo me fazendo gritar

- me solta Edward! – ele riu e me colocou no chão mais ainda segurando minha cintura

- e se eu não te soltar? – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido

- eu não te largo mais!

- isso é bom! – ele me virou, fitando meus olhos

- Bella! – gritaram

me virei, saindo da hipnose daqueles olhos verdes, para ver quem tinha me chamado

- Alec! – disse indo em direção a ele, percebi que Edward ficou no mesmo lugar com uma expressão furiosa – como você está? – disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha

- bem! E você? Ta loira!

- é! – disse sorrindo – me conta, ainda entregando pão?

- não, graças a Deus! Você voltou com aquele garoto – ele apontou para o Edward – ele te traiu Bella!

- não, a gente não voltou, mas como você sabe que ele me traiu? – eu perguntei desconfiada

Foi ai que eu me toquei, de todas as palavras de Edward, e que foi a irmã de Alec, que pediu para ficar com Edward.

- foi você? – sussurrei, ele ficou assustado – foi você que fez eu terminar com o amor da MINHA VIDA? – eu gritei

- eu queria sair com você – ele disse sorrindo – e sabe, eu consigo tudo que eu quero! – ele me segurou pela cintura e me beijou, eu rapidamente levantei o joelho

- ta maluca?! – ele gritou

- to! Você é um babaca! Estragou a minha vida! Satisfeito?

- eu sempre tive tudo – ele disse com as mãos entre as pernas, sofrendo de dor – aquele idiota que estava me impedindo – ele apontou para Edward

- você não é ninguém para falar dele, ele é a pessoa mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo, enquanto você é um nada!

- eu sou tudo isso assim? – uma voz melodiosa disse atrás de mim

Me virei e o vi com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto se aproximava de Alec, se recompunha fechando a cara, numa expressão ameaçadora

Quando ele foi partir para cima de Alec eu o segurei pelo braço

- Edward, não! – eu o olhei nos olhos – por favor!

Ele se soltou do meu braço e se afastou puto, me virei para trás

- você é um merda! – sussurrei para Alec

Sai correndo atrás de Edward

- você ta bem? – perguntei

- eu deveria ter acabado com aquele idiota!

- não devia desperdiçar seu tempo – nesse momento começou a chover forte – ah! Droga!

- vamos! – ele segurou minha mão rindo

- espera!

- o que? – eu pulei em suas costas – eu estou cansada!

- você é abusada!

- eu sei que você gosta da abusada aqui – me gabei dando um beijo em sua bochecha

- gosto mesmo! – eu corei violentamente

Chegamos em casa correndo ensopados, fui para meu quarto trocar de roupa, coloquei outro calça de moletom e uma blusa que fazia conjunto com a calça. Fui para a cozinha e o encontrei lá, com uma blusa do Manchester e um moletom da mesma cor que o meu.

- blusa legal! – entrei na cozinha e ele sorriu

- obrigado! Quer assistir um filme?

- claro! – sentei na bancada

- pipoca?

- lógico! – ele riu – Eddie, quanto você quer no seu boné dos yankees?

- háhá! – ele forçou uma risada – não to vendendo!

- por favor, você sabe que eu me amarro naquele boné!

- eu também! Por que você o quer?

- ele é legal!

- não me convenceu – ele colocou a pipoca no microondas

- vou ter que pedir a Alice?

- não é justo!

- qual é Edward eu nunca te peço nada, logo hoje você vai me negar!

- nem adianta com essa carinha de inocente, que não cola mais

- por que? – desci da pia e parti pra cima dele – você acha que eu não sou inocente – o prensei na bancada

Edward POV

É hoje que essa garota me enlouquece! eu não sabia o que nós éramos, mas pelo menos eu estava com ela e isso já me fazia feliz. A maluca simplesmente me prensou na parede, colocando as duas mãos na bancada enquanto eu estava preso por ela e a bancada

- eu vou te mostrar – ela disse numa voz baixa e sensual – o quanto eu sou inocente

ela quase encostou os lábios nos meus, me fazendo enlouquecer, virou o rosto e me deu um beijo na bochecha

quase tive um treco quando ela se afastou para abrir o microondas e tirar a pipoca

- desse jeito você vai acabar me enlouquecendo – disse

- mamãe disse que eu ainda sou muito criança para namorar – ela saiu da cozinha

Como ela tinha esse efeito em mim, eu não sei

Fui para a sala e a vi literalmente de quatro tentando pegar um dvd, enrijeci na hora, a vontade de agarrá-la veio em dobro

Bella POV

Era legal provocar o Edward, eu ficava me sentindo, é claro que eu tinha vontade de agarrá-lo, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

Sai da cozinha rindo, e fui a busca de um dvd, a estante que ficava a televisão tinha duas portas de vidro em baixo da TV, quando a abri, vi que tinha mais dvds do que eu pensava, abaixei para ver os que estavam mais atrás e sem querer tive que ficar de quatro com a cara dentro do armário

- EDWARD! – gritei

- e-eu! – ele estava sentado no sofá-cama, já aberto (**n/a:** o sofá-cama, estava na forma de cama!), cobrindo a metade do corpo

- quer ver que filme?

- quais as opções?

- um amor para recordar e o aniversario do pato Donald!

- o aniversário do pato Donald.

Eu coloquei o rosto para fora do armário, para fitá-lo perplexa, ele sorria, meio tenso, quando me olhei vi a posição constrangedora que eu estava

- ops! – me ajeitei sentando nas minhas pernas

- ah! Você estava tão gostosa assim!

Eu mandei o dedo do meio para ele e peguei o filme.

- a gente vai mesmo assistir esse filme? – ele perguntou

- você pediu, e eu sou uma criança ainda não posso ficar vendo filme com temas adultos!

- você é absurda! - Mandei um beijinho para ele – por que não dá aqui ó! – ele bateu na sua boca com o indicador

Ele estava me deixando completamente maluca, coloquei o cd no dvd e sentei ao seu lado, me cobrindo junto.

Quando o filme começou, coloquei a mão em sua perna, e comecei a fazer massagem, percebi que ele estava um pouco rígido, então deitei em seu colo, colocando os dois pés em cima do sofá-cama, logo o abusado começa a passar a mão na minha perna, do joelho até o pé, me deixando arrepiada.

Eu não conseguia me concentrar no filme, uma de suas mãos na minha perna e a outra na minha mão, uma hora sua mão foi para minha coxa, o que me deixou mais arrepiada, minha vontade era de puxar aquele cabelo para um beijo, mas eu tinha que manter o controle e minha sanidade mental

- olha o abuso, Cullen!

- quem é você pra falar de abuso Swan?

- alguém de quem você está abusando!

- quem está abusando de alguém aqui é você, coitado de mim!

- por que, não consegue se controlar? – eu disse levantando, e encarando seus olhos

- não. – ele me puxou pela cintura

**respondendo reviews:**

_**Isa.C.**__- desculpa te decepcionar, mas o beijo não veio nesse capitulo! Mas provavelmente vem no próximo! Aaah! Eu também amo a Rose!Xoxo_

_**JoyceFlexa- **__deu tudo certo para ela! Enfim, a maluca da fic é a Bella SHASUAHSUASHAUS! Obriigada, florzinha! Xoxo_

_**'b brandon- **__Ebaaa! Olha, eu tenho muito poucas idéias de Alice e Jasper, mas provavelmente no próximo capitulo ou no outro vai ter AlicexJasper! Alec é Mara *-*! Mas eu ainda tenho duvida, se eu o coloco em próximos capítulos, ou encerro por aqui! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen**__- Nesse capitulo, você vai entender o qe aconteceu e no próximo... SURPRESA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__Foi siim! EXB dominam esse capitulo! Não precisa esperar mais! Xoxo_

_**jeje2786- **__Amo o Emm, ele é perfeito! Nesse capitulo eu meio qe "acabo com o Alec"! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__AAAAAAAAAH! CHOREI! To me sentindo! To tãão feliiz! Own *-* minha fic sendo a melhor qe liindo! Ganhei o dia! Obriigada! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__ HSAUHSUAHSAUSHAUSHA! Se alguém for culpada pela minha falta de imaginação é você! SHAUSHAUSHASA! Não brincadeira, é qe eu sofro de ansiedade, então me irrita escrever, e imaginar o qe aconteceria na sua fic! Eu sei como é isso, meu colégio é preparatório, então eles pegam no nosso pé desde o ano passado, e eu estudo feito uma maluca, de manhã na escola, de tarde estudando e de noite ou estudando ou escrevendo, que alivia a pressão do dia! Que bom, que vc gostou do POV da Rose, e do Eddie, eu também queria um Edward, os garotos poderiam começar a ler os livros e agirem um pouco como o Eddie, garanto que vão ter mais garotas aos seus pés do qe outra coisa! Sobre o trailler, eu simplesmente amei *-*, quase tive um filho quando estava vendo! Só achei algumas coisas estranhas, o Laurent tocar no rosto da Bella, o corte muito mal feito qe a Bella teve no dedo, e inverterem o qe aconteceu com o Jasper, tipo qe ele foi pro piano e não a Bella! Mas enfim, amei o lobo, ficou muuito melhor do qe eu imaginava! E vc chegou a ver o MMA? A Kristen indo beijar o Robert quase morri com o qe ela fez! Ansiosa pra quiinta! Espero qe goste do capitulo! Xoxo_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou- **__USAUSHAUSHAUHSAU! Acho qe o Emmett ama demais a Rose para ficar puto com ela! Provavelmente ele iria na cadeia bater no cara! SAUSHAUSHAUSHA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venâncio-**__ Obriigada! Espero qe goste desse capitulo! Não sei se vou colocar a Jane nesse capitulo, mas ainda tem muita coisa acontecendo dentro da minha cabecinha! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia**__- Coisas boas estão por vir! Coisas se acertaram, ou não! contiinuando! Obriigada! Xoxo_

_**Anne Lee B.- **__fiquei com pena da Rose quando escrevi, mas com a Bella foi qe ele tentou agarrá-la e ela não quis, ele tentou forçá-la e o Edward veio salvar o mundo! SUAHSUAHSUA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**MMMM**__- Obriigada! Contiinuando! Xoxo._


	19. Reconciliações

_Olá amores da Titia! como estão?Bem eu estou tão feliiz! A quantidade maravilhosa de reviews, me deixou super animada para escrever hoje, está suuper frio aqui em casa, então fica meio difícil escolher, entre ficar de baixo das cobertas ou escrever, felizmente eu consegui escrever! Eee! Para avisar, o próximo post V__**AI TER AxJ, **__antes que me matem! Também entenderam no próximo o qe Alice quis dizer no final! Vou tentar começar a escrever hoje! Xoxo_

_Mari_

Bella POV

Eu estava sentada em seu colo, enquanto encarava aquela linda boquinha pronta para ser beijada, esperava que acontecesse que nem nosso primeiro beijo, mas não.

As coisas aconteceram em questões de segundos, um clarão, uma trovoada e a queda da luz, um clima não poderia ser cortado de uma forma mais fácil?

- mas que merda! – Edward resmungou me tirando do colo – fica aqui!

Ele se levantou e sumiu no escuro da casa

Edward POV

Logo que eu ia beijar a Bella a porra da luz acaba, me levantei em busca de uma lanterna ou uma vela. Chutei tanta coisa, que já não sentia mas o meu pé.

Achei uma lanterna e voltei para a sala, puxei o fio, que ligava a televisão e o dvd, da tomada e procurei por Bella, que estava na mesma posição de antes, desliguei a lanterna, e tateei de seu pé até sua coxa, subindo em cima dela

Bella POV

Vi um ponto de luz, na sala, Edward já tinha achado a lanterna. Só que a luz sumiu, eu só senti alguém, vulgo Edward Cullen, passar a mão na minha perna, começando pelo meu pé e parando na minha coxa

- olha a tara! – ele já estava quase deitado em cima de mim

- hm – ele cheirou meu pescoço, indo em direção ao meu rosto – você está me enlouquecendo, sabia? – ele beijou meu rosto

- eu sei – inverti nossas posições e cheguei perto da boca dele – eu deixo as pessoas maluquinhas! – me afastei e levantei – cadê a lanterna?

- em cima da mesinha, ta vendo?

- sim – peguei a lanterna a liguei e apontei para ele, que estava com a cara mais inacreditável do mundo

peguei a tijela de pipoca vazia e fui em direção a cozinha, quando voltei a sala, o sofá-cama voltou a ser sofá. Ele estava sentado, sem prestar atenção que eu estava ali, o abracei pelas costas.

- Eddie, eu vou dormir! – eu beijei sua bochecha – boa noite!

- eu também – ele deu um beijo cálido na minha bochecha – boa noite!

- só vou ligar para Alice para saber se eles estão vivos! – peguei o telefone, e disquei o numero de seu celular – alo Alice!

- _oi Bella!_

- Alice onde você está?

_- ih! Aqui ta chovendo muito! estamos esperando diminuir para ir embora!_

_- _Alice, são 23h!

_- eu sei mas o que posso fazer?_

_- _ok! Quando chegar, por favor, não me acorde!

- _ta ta! Então amanhã eu te conto a minha idéia!_

_- _ok! Beijos Allie!

_- beijo_

Eu desliguei o telefone, e uma trovoada forte, fez a casa toda ficar clara. Nunca gostei de trovoada, e Edward não estava mais lá, subi as escadas correndo, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir no meu quarto, abri a porta de seu quarto e percebi que ele estava rindo com o meu notebook no colo

- aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou preocupado

- posso dormir aqui?

- medo de trovão?

- sim!

Ele apontou para as camas do lado da dele, mas eu só queria uma, deitei ao seu lado, vendo a tela do notebook

- espero que não se importe de ter pego!

- sem problemas!

- quem são essas meninas?

- Megan e Ashley, elas foram minhas companheiras de quarto, dois clones da Alice...

- cruzes! Coitada de você!

- é...mas elas são legais, mas a Alice supera em hiperatividade!

- minha irmãzinha, tem seus problemas – ele mudou a foto, e passou para uma em que estava eu beijando o David, eu logo tratei de apagá-la – isso é errado sabia?

- o que?

- beijar amigo, isso não é certo!

- eu não vejo problema nisso, nenhum dos dois namorava, mas não existia nada!

- você beijaria outro dos seus amigos, tipo Emmett ou Jasper?

- se eles não tivessem namoradas, ou nenhuma de minhas amigas gostasse deles, não vejo problema algum, mas é claro que seriam beijos diferentes de como eram com David...

- como?

- ah! A gente dava beijos urgentes, com amigos são beijos simples

- simples?

- é assim...

Tomei seu maxilar e depositei um breve estalinho em sua boca, só depois eu percebi a burrada que eu fiz.

- ops...foi mal!

- sem problemas! – ele disse seco

- acho melhor eu ir dormir – já estava levantando para outra cama quando ele me segurou

- dormi aqui!

Eu deitei meu corpo e desejei boa noite, ele deitou logo em seguida me abraçando.

***

Na manhã seguinte acordei com o Sol batendo no meu rosto, eu estava quase enlouquecendo pois eu precisava ir a praia, levantei e deixei Edward ainda dormindo. Passei pela sala, onde estava Rose e Emmett dormindo e entrei no meu quarto, onde estavam Alice e Jasper. Peguei meu biquíni branco, tomara que caia, minha bolsa, meu wayfarer, e fui ao quarto de Edward buscar o boné dele, já que o esperto não queria me vender, talvez ele me desse, duvido!

Deixei um recado em cima do travesseiro " _estou na praia! Bella._" E sai.

O dia estava maravilhoso, nada comparado ao dia anterior, abri a barraca, e algumas cadeiras que eu tinha levado, estendi a canga no chão e deitei sentindo o calor na minha pele.

Uma sombra se formou atrás de mim e eu tirei os óculos para ver o que era, na verdade quem era.

- oi!

- oi – disse Edward sentando ao meu lado – acordou cedo!

- é...o sol saiu hoje! Nada de chuva, isso é maravilhoso – ele riu depois ficou sério – que foi?

- o que você...fez ontem...do beijo – merda ele tinha que lembrar? – você fez aquilo...só para dizer que nós somos amigos?

- não!

- então por que você fez, logo depois de dizer aquilo sobre amigos?

- porque eu estava com vontade de te beijar! – disse sincera, corada, ele riu

- nós somos o que, Bella? – ele perguntou de cabeça abaixada

- com certeza, não somos amigos – dei um meio sorriso

- pegando boné dos outros, não é Isabella?

- ele é meu!

- seu...seu é minha bunda!

- também! – ele riu – Bella, eu entendo que você não queira nada comigo, mas eu não agüento mais um segundo ficar longe de você... – ele acariciou o meu rosto

- Bella, Bella, Bella – veio a pixel, chamada Alice, correndo em minha direção

- eu quero uma resposta – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e se levantou da canga sentando em uma cadeira

- que!? – me virei para olhar Alice

- você perdeu ontem, foi muito legal, foi perfeito!

-ah que bom Alice! Como está Rose?

- ela me pareceu bem melhor, um pouco traumatizada, mas melhor, está todo mundo evitando tocar no assunto!

- ok!

- mas me diz, como foi seu dia chato com o Edward?

- não foi chato, foi bem legal

- hey meninas – Rose chegou sentando conosco – então seu dia com Edward foi perfeito, Bella?

Eu corei e elas riram, contei a historia para elas, Alice estava pulando de alegria.

- vocês vão voltar? – Rosalie perguntou isso alto, já que todos os garotos inclusive Edward estavam no mar

- eu não sei – respondi sincera – não depende de mim, eu o amo muito, e não quero nem me machucar nem que ele se machuque

- vai lá agora falar com ele! – disse uma autoritária Alice Cullen

- é Bella, ele só está te esperando!

- será?

- é claro!

Nós três nos levantamos e fomos para o mar, entramos na água eu mergulhei umas cinco vezes até chegar onde estavam os meninos. Rosalie e Alice abraçaram Emmett e Jasper respectivamente, e eu fiquei entre Jake e Eric.

Ficamos rindo um tempo, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Edward que estava só com uma bermuda verde que combinava com seus olhos, o corpo e o rosto perfeito não ajudavam no meu raciocínio, de ir me declarar. Recebia olhares fuzilantes de Alice e Rose, mas eu não sabia o que fazer

- você está muito bonita Bella! – Eric disse, me deixando corada, e Edward rígido – quer sair comigo hoje? – ele disse ao meu ouvido

- desculpe, mas eu já tenho dono – sorri e fui andando até Edward – vem cá! – segurei em sua mão, o puxando para longe do pessoal.

- Edward! – eu disse – eu não sei por onde começar, eu só...eu só sei que te amo, e não quero você como amigo, eu quero que você volte a ser o meu Edward – eu comecei a chorar – eu sei que errei com você, mas poxa você foi o meu único amor, e você vai ser o único que eu vou amar, porque eu não sei o que dizer, ou fazer quando você está perto e...

- cala a boca!

- o que?

- cala a boca eu não agüento mais ouvir a sua voz!

- enlouqueceu?

- sim! Eu preciso te beijar – ele me puxou pela cintura – e vai ser agora!

Então ele me deu o beijo mais doce que eu poderia ter recebido, era uma mistura de amor e saudade, continha lágrimas e sorrisos, era delicado e apaixonado, descrito como perfeito

- eu te amo! – colei nossas testas, dizendo entre beijos

- eu também te amo! Sempre vou te amar!

Ele me segurou no colo, eu só escutava os gritinhos de Alice e Emmett, é Emmett gritava acho que mais fino que Alice! Edward me colocou na água e uma onda quase me derrubou, me jogando em cima dele

- você ta bem? – perguntei tirando o cabelo da minha boca

- to! – ele riu ainda me segurando – eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa!

- o que?

- quer voltar a namorar comigo? – ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido

- eu não sei, vamos ver – comecei a beijar sua boca, indo em direção ao sua bochecha, maxilar, depois dei três beijos rápidos em seu pescoço, então parti para orelha, dei uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo e sussurrei – acho que sim!

- então quer dizer que agora eu estou namorando? – ele beijou minha bochecha

- sim! – eu sorri e voltei a beijar sua boca, só que agora urgentemente

- olha o sexo na praia – gritou Alice – aqui é um lugar publico! – ela se aproximou junto com Rose – Eddie eu preciso da Bella, agora!

- não! eu acabei de tê-la novamente, não é você que vai tirá-la de mim! – ele me apertou

- por favor! – ela fez carinha de cão sem dono

- merda! – sussurrei

Ninguém resistia a Alice, me soltei do Edward indo ao encontro das duas

- o que vocês querem? – perguntei

- nem tenta se fingir de brava, porque eu sei que você está feliz por voltar com o Edward – eu sorri – enfim, antes de começar a gritar por você e pelo meu irmão eu queria dar a noticia de que... – ela fez suspense

- você está grávida? – eu disse arregalando os olhos – Alice me diz que você não está grávida! Ah meu Deus! Você é só uma menininha e...

- eu não to grávida! – ela gritou – é que hoje nós vamos fazer um duelo

- duelo? De que Alice?

- festa do pijama! – ela disse pulando.

Eu tenho certeza que essa garota engoliu bastante água do mar, por que só podia estar delirando.

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Elise Garcia- **__SUAHSAUSHAUHS! Coitado do Alec! Provavelmente ele sumirá! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen-**__ Conseguii! Comida de graça da mamãe da coleguinha vai todo mundo! HSAUSHAHSAUS! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**JoyceFlexa- **__USAHSUAHSAUHSU! Que bom qe vc gostou! Confesso, que eu não achei muito bom! Obriigada pelo elogiio! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**.94**__- Qe boom qe vc gostou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**'b Brandon**__- no proximo capitulo tem Alice e Jasper! Entãão coloca nos seus alertas! Tem uma fic, qe o Alec aparece é Nessie no orkut, a capa é a Hayley Willians, é muito boa, morro de rir! Vc deveria lê-la já qe gosta tanto assim dele! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__Nãão me mata por favoor! Equação de baskara é suuper inútil ainda mais pra mim, mas meu problema é física! Eletricidade? Pra que saber a carga elétrica que passa de uma partícula puntiforme a outra? O professor diz, que é para o caso de o chuveiro queimar, eu saber o que fazer! Eu prefiro pegar o telefone e ligar para o eletricista é bem mais fácil! SHDAUSHAUSHASHASUHA! Eu no meu estado normal, nunca faria isso! Alooo é Robert! E o namorado dela! Aah cara, esse namoro já acabou, não é possível, ele não aparece em mais nada onde ela está! Na verdade eu acho qe o Rob poderia ficar comigo e não com ela! Seria bem melhor! SHAUSHHASHUA! Que bom qe vc gostou do capitulo! Esse é mais meloso! Xoxo_

_**jeje2786**__- Obriigada florzinha! Aah eu também te adoro! Xoxo_

_**Belaaa Yo'- **__UASHASHAUSAHSAU! Não me mate por favor, acabei esse capitulo também mal, mas tem explicação no próximo! Xoxo_

_**Paah Mary Von Black- **__ASHUSAHSUAHSAUSH! Atualizando! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen- **__Desculpa flor! Mas é pra manter o suspense! USHAUSHAU! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mariane**__- Obriigada por me chamar de ótima! Só aumentou ainda mais o meu ego! SHAUSAUSHAH! E Deus me livre ser escritora, sei lá é estranho, tipo sou eu, a Mari! Muuito estranho, psicologia é mais a minha cara! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou- **__Bella acabou com os dois, literalmente, o Alec por levar um bonito pé na bunda e o Eddie pelas provocações! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bruna- **__Obriigada amore! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen**__- SAHSAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHA! Ele vai fazer! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venancio- **__Contiinuando! Eu sei aqui ta frio pacas! Fica difícil de escrever, mas eu consegui! Xoxo_

_**Bells Cullen- **__Obriigada, flor!Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Anne Lee B.- **__Eu não resistiria! Já teria o agarrado a muuito tempo! USHAUSAUSHA! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Serena Cullen- **__Obriigada florzinha! Mas eu não vou por lemons, eu acho que estraga um pouco a fic! Ainda tem muita coisa na minha mente, mas eu tenho certeza ( baixei Alice, agora!) que a fic vai ficar boa mesmo sem lemons! Xoxo_

_**Isa.C.- **__Poor favor! Não morre! Se minha mãe descobri qe eu matei alguém ela me mata! Contiinuando! xoxo_


	20. Festa

_Olá chuchus da titia Mari! Desculpe pelo atrasaso, a vida pessoal voltou a me atormentar, e eu não tive tempo de postar aqui. Bem o POV de AxJ é só introdução! Vocês entenderam melhor no próximo! Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, já que minha mãe ainda não deu a louca de viajar ( graças a Deus!). Desculpe, o capiitulo ficou uma bela de uma porcaria, eu ia dá-lo de presente, mas achei muuito ruim! Começarei a escreveer hoje! Espero qe ainda consiga postar!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

**Bella POV**

- Rosalie – eu disse calmamente – você que é mais sensata que essa perturbada – apontei para Alice – pode me explicar o que ela quis dizer?

- é assim, Bella! nós vamos fazer uma festa, só que é uma festa do pijama, na hora dos desafios vão ser garotos contra garotas, quem perder vai receber um desafio proposto pelos oponentes.

- gostei disso! – eu disse – mas espera ai, nós somos – contei nos dedos – oito, e eles são nove!

- a Brooke vai também! Vai ser perfeito! – disse Alice dando pulinhos dentro d'água – vamos falar com os garotos! – ela nos puxou para onde eles estavam – Amor – ela abraçou Jasper – já contou ao Eddie?

- já!

- e o que você achou em maninho?

- legal! Um meio da gente se divertir!

- Bella não está garantindo a sua diversão, Edzinho – disse Emmett me deixando corada

- você pode nos deixar em paz? – abracei o Edward

- nunca, tsu! Nunca!

Puxei meu namorado para longe da má influência que era seu irmão. E fiquei conversando com ele

- Amor! Você não se incomodou de eu ter pego seu boné, não?

- sem problemas, ele fica lindo em você! – corei – você também fica linda corada!

- pára! Ta me deixando sem graça!

- to! – ele abraçou minha cintura – adoro te ver sem graça!

- é serio Edward, eu to derretendo – fui sincera – então ou você me beija, ou eu vou conversar com os garotos

Ele fez uma cara safada e me beijou urgentemente, sua língua pedia passagem para entrar, permissão concedida na hora! nossas línguas entraram numa batalha, suas mãos me puxavam pela cintura e eu puxava seu cabelo com força

- vamos Bella! – gritava Alice

Tentei parar o beijo, mas Edward não deixava

- larga ela, Eddie!

- porra de garota chata! – ele murmurou me soltando – o que você quer, Alice?

- nós precisamos fazer compras!

- mas nem pensar – disse abraçando o Edward – eu não vou fazer compras com você!

- Bellinha! Eu te dou o boné do Edward!

- é sério?

- não! – gritou Edward

- é sim amiga, pode considerá-lo seu!

- então ta! – dei um selinho no Edward – tchau amor!

- sabe que o boné não vai ser seu, né!

- claro que não! é meu agora! Beijo

Sai do mar me encontrando com o pessoal na barraca

- Ang, você vai? – perguntei

- vou! – ela levantou do lado de Ben e pegou sua bolsa

- Leah, e você? – eu falava com Leah por educação, pois Jake e Seth, eram meus amigos, então tinha que agüentá-la

- não! – graças a Deus!

Peguei minha bolsa, meus óculos, o boné de Edward e coloquei a saída de praia e os chinelos

- vamos meninas?

- claro! – gritou Alice

Fomos para a cidade a pé, passamos em algumas lojinhas de bijuterias, compramos alguns biquínis numa galeria, e por ultimo fomos comprar os " pijamas"

- Allie! – disse – eu não vejo necessidade alguma de comprar roupa de dormir, então vai ser só para vocês!

- nada disso! Você vai comprar, sim! E não adianta nem discutir! – nota mental: nunca discuta com um pixel bravo.

Cedi, e entramos numa lojinha de coisas para dormir, nunca fui exagerada como Alice e Rosalie por compras, não me importava de repetir roupas, mas com elas...

Logo de cara, vi uma pantufa com um leãozinho, tratei logo de comprá-la (**n/a:** por que será?). Depois fiquei esperando Alice, que tinha ido escolher meu babydoll.

Quando a pixel voltou, sorridente, fiquei com medo

- Toma Bella! – eu já estava dentro do provador, quando ela me entregou a roupa

era um babydoll azul, a parte de cima era um soutien de bojo, com um tecido leve cobrindo até a minha cintura, não transparente, mas que se visse bem de perto daria para ver minha barriga, e a parte de baixo era um shortinho micro, da mesma cor, que só cobria até uns três dedos abaixo da minha bunda

- ALIICE! – ela apareceu no provador – você ta querendo morrer?

- que houve B.? – disse Rosalie entrando no provador, junto de Ângela – você ta linda amiga!

- obrigada, mas quando Edward ver isso, vai acabar me matando!

- errado – disse Ângela – você vai acabar matando ele! – corei

- eu não vou levar isso!

- vai sim! – disse Alice – pode tirando, que nós já vamos embora!

- que saco, você hein!

- também te amo!

As três saíram do provador enquanto eu me trocava, entreguei o babydoll a Alice e sai do provador.

- amiga! – disse Rose – liga pros garotos e vê se eles já estão no supermercado!

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Edward

- alo.

- oi amor!

- Bella?

- por acaso você tem outra namorada?

- não, só você!

- acho bom! – ele riu

- me ligou pra que, está com saudades?

- não.

- não está com saudades de mim?

- estou, mas...

- eu também estou!

- mas não foi pra isso que eu liguei

- então...

- pra saber se vocês já estão no supermercado

- estamos sim!

- ok, nós já terminamos aqui e já estamos indo para casa

- tudo bem, te amo!

- também!

Desliguei o telefone. Chegamos em casa, Alice já tinha encarregado alguns meninos de como transformar uma sala de estar numa pista de dança de festa do pijama. Confesso que estava tudo perfeito, almofadas no chão, um dvd com clipes musicais dançantes, só faltava a comida e a bebida que Emmett, Jasper e Edward foram comprar

- vamos Bella! – disse Alice

tomei meu banho rápido, depois fui pro quarto, onde as duas estavam, como já tinham tomado banho só estavam me esperando para se arrumar

- Alice! – disse – por que se arrumar pra uma festa que a gente vai dormir?

- porque não é qualquer festa do pijama, é uma festa onde o traje é pijama!

- ótima explicação!

- obrigada – revirei os olhos – agora vamos, passem esse creme no corpo enquanto seca o cabelo.

E a tortura começa...

Alice fez escova no meu cabelo, os deixando escorridos, graças a Deus ela resolveu não passar maquiagem, só um gloss, e a droga do babydoll.

Já estávamos todas prontas, Alice com um babydoll que era um vestido branco franzido, batendo nas coxas, se ela sentasse só poderia ser de pernas cruzadas, Rose com um parecido com o meu, só que vermelho e mais transparente, o short era de renda. Nós estávamos super sexys, mas nada vulgares

A musica já estava tocando, por isso a festa já tinha começado, fui para sala junto com Alice e Rosalie. Alguns estavam dançando, procurei Edward, que estava sentado, nas costas do sofá, só com uma calça de moletom, conversando com Jasper, me aproximei dele, e percebi que o bobo prendeu a respiração.

**Edward POV**

Morri! Pronto, fui pro céu! minha namorada vestida daquele jeito, matava qualquer um, inclusive a mim, ela se aproximou, um pouco tímida, eu segurei a respiração, e a olhei de pé a cabeça, a deixando corada.

- oi! – ela disse abaixando a cabeça – idéia de Alice, ela que escolheu!

Nota mental: agradecer a minha irmãzinha por deixar a Bella assim.

A puxei pela cintura e fiquei cheirando seu cabelo

- devo agradecer a Alice – sussurrei em seu ouvido – você está linda!

- o-obrigada – ela gaguejou

Eu a apertei para mais perto de mim e trilhei minha boca da sua orelha até seus lábios. Dei uma leve mordida e ela gemeu. A apressada foi logo passando suas mãos em meus cabelos, me puxando para si. Nossas línguas dançavam num ritmo perfeito, é impressão minha ou está quente demais aqui?

O tempo que estávamos ali, na nossa bolha, eu não fazia idéia, até Bella ser jogada no chão que eu percebi que tinha mais gente ali

**Alice POV**

Bella tinha ido conversar com o Eddie, eu estava tão feliz que os dois tinham voltado!

Eu tinha colocado um short de lycra por debaixo da camisola, pois se ocorresse algum "acidente" ninguém veria a minha calcinha

Tanya passou na minha frente com a camisola do mesmo tamanho que a minha, só que eu achei vulgar. Tratei logo de puxar Rosalie num canto

- o que houve Allie?

- amiga, você acha que meu babydoll está vulgar?

- não! você está linda!

- obrigada!

- mas por que isso?

- porque eu vi Tanya com um vestido na mesma altura que o meu, e achei vulgar...

- não é a roupa que faz ficar vulgar, e sim a pessoa! Você está linda, e a Tanya parece uma puta

- valeu Rose – eu a abracei

- agora eu posso voltar para meu ursão?

- a vontade!

Fui atrás de Jasper, ele não estava mais perto de Edward, já que o mesmo estava quase engolindo a namorada. O encontrei na sala sentado no braço do sofá, vendo os videoclipes que passavam.

Dei um beijo rápido na sua bochecha, que logo virou o rosto

- hey! – disse o abraçando

- A-alice! – ele me olhou gaguejando

- não a gossip girl!

- que roupa é essa – ele disse sério

- ah...eu comprei hoje achei tão bonitinho e...

- vai trocar de roupa agora! – ele disse autoritário

- não! eu gostei, ta linda!

- você está parecendo a Tanya ou a Jéssica!

Aquilo me magoou profundamente. Meu namorado tinha acabado de me chamar de vulgar

As lágrimas subiram aos meus olhos, eu queria muito chorar, mas eu não daria esse gostinho a ele.

Eu amava tanto o Jasper, que faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas eu estava chateada. O encarei, depois sai de casa correndo chorando, sem querer derrubei a Bella

Se ele me conhece bem saberia onde me encontrar...

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**'b brandon- **__Descuulpa pela demora, prometo tentar adiantar a fic hoje! Procura siim, a história é legaal! Aaah! Eu tambéém te amoo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen**__- Obg florziinha! Poor favoor não arranque seus cabelos! Cabelos são legais! É claro qe os meninos vão participar, sem eles não teria graça, não? contiinuando amore! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__AAAAAH! Olha meu ego subiindo! SUHAUSHAUSHAUS! Pensando bem, eu vou abrir essa possibilidade para ser escriitoraa, pelo menos uma pessoa vai comprar meu livro! HSAUSHAUSHUASHA! Capiitulo noviinho! Xoxo_

_**Natthy-**__! Tomara qe vc goste! Amo de novo! Eeee! SHAUHSAUSHA! Priimeiro física é a matéria mais inútil qe existe, ainda mais no segundo ano! Eu só sou uma criança de 15 anos qe está adiantada, e precisa sofrer nas mãos de DOOIS eu disse dois professores de física! Física 1 e 2! Inuutiil! Seguundo, que se eu fosse a Kristen largaria logo o Angarano e dava uns pegas no Pattinson, mas como eu não sou ela, vou ter qe ficar esperando o Pattinson vir até aqui, ou minha mãe pagar uma passagem para eu ir atrás dele! USHAUSAHSAUSH! Terceiro qe eu ameei o ultimo post da sua fic! Fiicou muuito bom! Como sempre! Coontiiinuando! Desculpe a demora! Xoxo_

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen- **__Nossa fadiinha é do mal! Esse capitulo eu acabo muuito mal pra ela! No próximo vc vai entender! Xoxo_

_**jeje2786- **__ nãão ele não seria tão mal assim! Aaah! Eu achei engraçado quando escrevi isso, sabe ele manda ela calar a boca, e tipo a reação dela do tipo? Como? Oi? Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Isa.C.- **__eu não estava muuito inspirada quando escrevi esse capiitulo, por isso acho qe ficou meio sem graça, mas hoje eu vou começar a escrever o proxiimo! Espero qe vc goste! Xoxo_

_**Bruna- **__Conntiiinuando! Obg floorziinha! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venâncio**__- aquii esquentou um pouquiinho, mas mesmo assim eu estou de moletom! Qe boom qe vc gostoou! Esse capiitulo ficou uma droga, o próximo concerteza vai ser melhoor! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bells Cullen**__- desculpe a demora! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia- **__AAAh! Qe boom qe vc gostou! O proxiimo capiitulo é mesmo A FESTA! Aliice realmente é má! O ego do Eddie chegou a furar a camada de ozoniio de tãoo alto qe fooi! SUAHSAUSHAUS! Delirando aqui! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Paah Mary Von Black- **__Descuulpe pelo atrasoo! Aliice é má, muuito, muuito, má! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Anne Lee B.- **__qe boom qe vc goostou floor! Obg! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**JoyceFlexa- **__foi a única palavra qe eu achei para traduuzir o qe vai acontecer! Afinal, toda festa do pijama tem qe ter desafios, certo? Qe boom qe vc gostoou! Xoxo_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou- **__descuulpe pela demoora! Eu tambéém amo a Allie! Ela é perfeita! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**.94- **__Poxa e eu? Tipo eu já fuui a sp uma vez, e eu acostumei com o frio! Mas aqui no rj é caloor o tempo todo, vem o friio inesperado, dá preguiiça pra tuudo! É eles voltaraam! Qe bom qe vc gostoou! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__Lei de Murphy atrai a Bella! falta luz, o Eddie a seduziindo na hora errada ( apesar qe eu queria ele me seduuuziindo a qualquer hora!). qe boom qe vc gostoou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bells C- **__Postaando! Xoxo_

_**Lu A. Cullen .-.**_** – **_Qe boom qe vc gostoou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_


	21. Festa II

_Oi chuchus! Desculpa a demora! Mas aconteceu alguns problemas, digo fiquei doente, o qe não é novidade, faltou água aqui em casa, eu me revoltei pois precisava tomar banho e não podia, passei o dia dos namorados sozinha, cherando vick vaporub e assoando o nariz, tudo porqe eu não tenho namorado :'( aaaah! Qe muundo injuusto! Sobre o capiitulo, ficoou suuper curto, porqe, no próximo é os desafios da festa do pijama! Nãão me mateem por favor!_

_**Este capiitulo é presente para todos os doentes por Alice e Jasper!**_

_Xoxo_

_Marii_

**Alice POV**

_Flashback_

_1 ano atrás..._

- Alice! Vem cá – Jasper gritou

Sai da piscina e fui atrás dele, que estava a alguns passos à frente

- Jazz, me espera!

Ele continuava correndo, e eu alguns passos dele.

Até que o perdi de vista. comecei a me desesperar, pois não sabia onde estava

- JASPER! JASPER! Cadê você!

- aqui – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido rindo

- ai, que susto! Pensei que você tivesse me abandonado! – o abracei

- nunca! Eu nunca vou te abandonar, meu amor! Quero te mostrar um lugar!

Ele segurou minha mão, e parecia procurar uma árvore!

- essa aqui! – ele chegou perto de uma árvore – gostou dessa arvore?

- eer...Jasper! pra mim...arvore é...arvore! tudo igual! – ele riu

- nossa Allie! Mas eu sei que essa é diferente!

- e por que?

- porque – ele tirou a chave do bolso – essa é especial!

Então ele começou a rabiscar a arvore com a chave, formando um J, um coração e um A

- essa é a nossa arvore, Allie! Nosso lugar!

- obrigada! – eu o abracei – eu te amo!

- eu também baixinha! Muito!

Ficamos sentados conversando, e toda vez que precisávamos de um momento especial da Alice e do Jasper, íamos para nossa arvore! Era nosso refugio, nosso cantinho feliz...

_Fim do Flashback_

Sai correndo de casa e fui direto para a nossa arvore, apesar dele não estar ali, eu me sentia segura.

JasperPOV

Ok, eu aceito que fui grosso com a Alice, mas poxa, ela estava totalmente provocante com aquela roupa, e ela é minha namorada, o único que ela pode provocar sou eu!

Ela saiu correndo porta a fora, derrubando Bella.

Rose veio falar comigo, enquanto Edward ajudava a Bella se levantar

- o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rosalie

- acho que fui ignorante com a Alice!

- por que? – ela estava furiosa

- eu disse a ela para trocar de roupa, pois estava parecida com Tanya, mas ela entendeu mal...

- Jasper... você acabou de chamar tua namorada de puta, idiota!

- não...não foi isso...

- foi o que então?

- ela estava bonita, só que está muito curto!

- mesmo assim, não está vulgar! O que deu em você?

Eu queria me bater, mas tinha que pedir desculpas a Alice. Emmett, Edward e Bella já tinham se juntado a Rose para me repreender.

- cadê ela? – perguntei

- eu é que vou saber? – disse Emmett – ela saiu porta a fora e...

Sai correndo para procurá-la, mas já estava de noite, e era perigoso

Bella e Edward, foram comigo para ver se a achávamos, mas nada de Alice!

Foi então que minhas memórias com ela, nesta cidade, retornaram. O único lugar que Alice e eu gostávamos de ir.

Cheguei ofegante na nossa arvore, ela estava lá, linda, como sempre. Só que havia algo errado, a minha fadinha estava chorando, e ela não podia chorar, ela era perfeita.

- Alice – a abracei – me perdoa, meu anjo! Eu fui injusto com você! Por favor! Eu te amo tanto!

- Jasper – ela disse gaguejando entre lágrimas – você disse que eu estava parecendo a Tanya...

- Alice, eu tenho um ciúme absurdo sobre você! Eu não sei...mas acho que eu tenho medo de te perder, você é a menina mais perfeita que eu conheço, e duvido que haja outra!

- então por que...

- você fica linda, com qualquer roupa – abaixei a cabeça – eu não gosto de outros garotos te verem tão linda! eu te amo, por favor me perdoa!

- Jasper! – ela disse com os olhinhos brilhando e formando um meio sorriso no seu lindo rosto – eu também te amo! E mesmo vestida assim, é só pra você que eu tenho olhos!

Eu era fraco em relação à Alice, agora então, eu queria chorar! Ok, ok, na verdade eu queria beijá-la, e foi isso que eu fiz.

Ela retribuiu o beijo apaixonadamente, só estávamos nós ali na nossa bolha, até meu celular tocar. O peguei e vi que tinha uma mensagem

_Já a encontrou?_

Só podia ser a chata da minha melhor-amiga-irmã, vulgo Bella Swan, para me atrapalhar

_Siim, só você pra me atrapalhar!_

Digitei a mensagem, e voltei a fitar Alice

- quem era?

- Bella!

- o que ela queria?

- saber se eu te achei

Voltei a beijá-la e meu celular tocou de novo

_Muito obrigada por avisar!_

- ah Não! a Bella, é muito chata! Deixa que eu escrevo – ela tomou meu celular, e mandou uma mensagem bem mal-criada para a Bella

_eu posso ficar um pouco com o MEU NAMORADO? Senão vou atrapalhar você e o Eddie, te levando para fazer compras!_

_Xoxo_

_A._

Eu ri, Alice era do mal! Voltei a beijá-la

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, até voltarmos para a festa!

**Bella POV**

Matar, castrar e arrancar os olhos, era o primeiro round de tortura ao Jasper. Enquanto ele foi para um lado do condomínio, eu e Edward fomos para o outro.

Cinco, dez, quinze minutos procurando a Alice e nada. Mandei uma mensagem de texto pro celular do Jazz, que logo foi respondida.

O idiota já tinha encontrado a namorada, e não tinha ligado! Mandei outra mensagem e quem respondeu desta vez foi Alice! Fiquei com medo, da pixel! Então não respondi

Voltamos para a festa, e explicamos o acontecido.

Fiquei dançando com Brooke e Rose até Alice se juntar a gente

- então amiga! – comecei – fez as pazes com o seu namorado?

- sim! – ela disse com os olhos brilhando – ele é perfeito!

- own - dissemos todas juntas

Continuamos dançando, até cada uma ir ao encontro do namorado, respectivamente.

- oi amor! – disse abraçando o Edward pelas costas

- oi! – ele se virou e me roubou um estalinho

- você está muito bonito, sabia? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, dando uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo, o fazendo arrepiar

- eu sei – ele disse convencido – mas com você aqui, eu fico na duvida!

Eu sorri e ele me puxou para um beijo, só que não era um simples beijo, era um beijo urgente onde nós atravessávamos a pista de dança improvisada, sem parar de nos beijar

A musica parou e nós escutamos a voz da Alice no microfone do dvd.

- o povo! – ela começou – vamos começar a festa do pijama – todos comemoraram – as regras são...

**respondendo reviews:**

_**jeje2786**__- Jasper foi insensiivel, mas ninguéém resiste aquele cabeliinho loiro dele! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**.94- **__pouquiinho emo, AxJ! Isso qe dá ficar um ano longe do namorado! A seduçãão fica cada vez maais hot! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__o Jasper pegoou SUUPER PESAADO com a Aliice, mas isso é culpa da minha imaginação fértil! Espero qe goste do capiitulo!_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou- **__qee boom qe vc gostoou, florzinha! Jasper do mal! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**'b brandon- **__Ah maais ele é ciuumento! Maas esse capiitulo é resoluçãão de tuudo! Bem sua idéia de uma gg em forks, me deu uma idéia para uma nova fic! Mas eu só vou escrever fic nova quando acabar com essa :D! contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bells C- **__Tôo postaando! Esse capiitulo tem concerto de erros! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__Fiqueei com pena da Allie tambeém! Jura qe sua priima gosta da miinha fic? Me sentii agora! SHAUSHAUSHAU! Agradeeço siim! Poxa eu fiicaria tãão feliiz qe se eu fizesse um livro, outra pessoa sem ser meus pais comprariiam! Capiitulo noviinho! Xoxo_

_**JoyceFlexa- **__aaaah! Tadiinho do Jasperhot! Isso qe saudade faaz, como diria Alice " sexo na praia é proibido!" SUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen- **__Tambéém fiquei com pena da Allie! E que garota não fariia a mesma coisa qe ela fez? Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Beella culleen- **__to atualiizaando! __Qe boom qe vc gostou! Eu to tentando o maais rápido qe eu posso, mas a vida pessoal está mordendo o meu lindo bumbum, e não me dá tempo de fazer nada, entre estudar, escrever e assistir gossip girl ( ok! Eu sou humana o.o) , eu to dando prioridade aos estudos! Vou tentar atualizar assim qe puder! Xoxo_

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen- **__Jasper, Jasper! __Tadiinha da Aliiciinha! Contiinuando! Só um p.s aquuii! Eu amo suas fics, de verdade! Foi uma história sua qe foi a primeira qe eu li! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia- **__fiquei com pena da Alice! Acho qe foi maais crise de ciuumes! HASUHSAUSHA! Bem acho qe uma cueca boxer ficariia muuito mais sexy nele, mas eu não responderiia por miim, naquela festa! SAHUSAUSAHUSHAUS! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bells Cullen**__- Eddie e Bella de novo! Obriigada florziinha! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mary- **__Obg flor! Fico feliiz por ter gostado! Xoxo_

_**diih- - **__Olha eu amo AxJ de verdade! Mas eu os acho, um casal tãão protótipo! Prefiro Emmett e Rose, qe sãão totalmente opostos e divertiidos! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**SakaguchiMaya- **__ExB hoot! __Jasper coom ciuumes é tãão fofo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Paah Mary Von Black- **__ Qee bom qe vc gostou! Acho qe esse capiitulo não vaai deixaar ninguéém triiste! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__Toodos fiicam com pena da Alice, tadiinha! Mas é só fazeer aquela cariinha qe rapiidinho todo mundo faaz tuudo qe ela pede! O.o só você? Eu tambéém quero um namorado pra sentir ciúme de miim! u.u! nãão se orgulhe diisso, eu me acho muuito nova, para ano qe vem acabar a escola! É maior maraviilha ter maais de uma física, e não é só física; biologia, historia, geografia, química tambéém são duas matemática 3 é eu disse três matemáticas e 4 é quatro português! Enfiim maravilha! Aaah a Emma Watson ( acho qe é assim qe se escreve o nome dela) confiirmou *-* qe liindo! Acho qe não, fuçar a vida dos outros é divertiido, e amor não correspondiido dói, assim ainda confiirmo qe eu preciso de um namorado! Eu sonho muuito alto! Chego a caiir as vezes, e não faço questão de conhecer a Kristen não, sei lá eu a acho muuito anti pática! Quee bom qe você gostou do capiitulo, comecei a ler a sua outra fic e noviidade amei *-* fala sério qe perrfeeito! Miinha mãe não resolveu viajar, graçaas a Deus! Contiinue suas fics adorei *-*! Voou ver se escrevo essa hoje! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venâncio**__- Nãão preciisa esperaar, cheguei! __SHASHAUSHA! " Edward amor! Eu to usando pijama azuul, cade voce?" deliirei! Postaando! xoxo_


	22. Festa das Garotas

_Oi chuchus! Explicações, capitulo curtinho! Mas eu amei, nossa quanto tempo eu não amo um capitulo! __**este vai de presente pra Natthy! **__Desculpem a demora, é que eu estou estudando muuuito! E comecei uma fic nova, tenho umas leitoras daqui lá! Obriigada garotas! O próximo vai ser a festa dos garotos_

_Leiam este capitulo escutando: __**Girls just wanna have fun – Cyndi Lauper ou Miley Cyrus**_

Xoxo

Marii

**Bella POV**

Ela fez suspense...recebendo xingamentos

- serão meninos contra meninas

- seram três desafios para as meninas e três para os meninos – disse Emmett

- como Emmett e eu seremos os capitães! Ele escolheu os desafios para as garotas e eu para os garotos, é claro com certa moderação, já que eu dei uma lista a ele das coisas proibidas e ele me deu a dele

- foi muito difícil sabia irmãzinha? – eu estremeci

- continuando... de madrugada nós acordaremos e começaremos os jogos.

- que horas? – perguntou alguém

- só eu e Alice sabemos! Já que nós acordaremos vocês!

- ótimo! – disse e Edward beijou minha bochecha

- então... só nos resta dizer cada um para sua festa do pijama e boa sorte!

Alice e Emmett, no comando que ótimo! Me despedi de Edward e fui para o quarto onde seria a festa das garotas

Como a nossa festa seria no meu quarto, me joguei na minha cama, tendo algumas garotas conversando sentadas nela.

Alice chegou pulando como sempre

- Meninas! Vamos começar a nossa festa! – gritou ela – porque temos que estar preparadas pros desafios!

- Yeeaap! – gritaram a maioria

- vamos começar nossa festinha assistindo um filme! – Alice disse

- eu trouxe a pipoca! – gritou Rose entrando no quarto – que filme você escolheu Allie?

- um amor para recordar.

Confesso que meu estoque de lágrimas já deveria ter acabado a muito tempo, ok! Eu já assisti esse filme um milhão de vezes, mais eu não conseguia parar de chorar.

Assim que o filme acabou, todas, sem exceção, estavam chorando! passou uns dois minutos e eu levei uma travesseirada na cara, já que eu tinha ido me sentar no colchonete ao lado de Alice.

Demorei a entender o que estava acontecendo, todas começaram a rir. Peguei meu travesseiro também, e dei na cara de Alice. A guerra tinha sido declarada!

Era cada uma por si, as vezes nós nos juntávamos em equipe para "bater" em outra. Eu caia toda hora, pela falta de coordenação.

Todas se renderam, afinal, ninguém agüenta tanta travesseirada! Estávamos amontoadas, nos três colchonetes estendidos no chão, eu deitada com a cabeça no colo de Alice, e Brooke no meu colo.

Só ouvíamos suspiros de cansaço, ninguém queria levantar, ou melhor ninguém conseguia levantar para nada.

- Eu queria um poney azul com bolinhas vermelhas! – Alice suspirou.

Eu sentei, olhei para a Alice e comecei a ri, do que ela tinha acabado de dizer, todo mundo riu também, inclusive a mesma

- Ah qual é gente! – ela reclamou – quem nunca aqui quis ter alguma coisa?

A dois anos atrás eu queria um namorado e olha o que eu consegui!

- ok, Allie! – eu disse – mas você preferia o que um porsche amarelo ou um poney azul?

- com bolinhas vermelhas – eu revirei os olhos – é claro que um porsche! E você Bella, prefere o que, seu cabelo loiro ou chocolate?

- chocolate é claro! A propósito, amanhã você vai pintar meu cabelo! Não agüento mais essa cor!

- ok! Então como eu e a Bella, vamos começar o jogo do que prefere!

Sentamos em roda, e rodamos uma garrafa.

Leah x Rosalie

- Rose, você preferia cortar seu cabelo no ombro ou pintá-lo?

Isso era uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber, Rosalie amava o cabelo dela, desde pequena ela dizia que se acontecesse algo com seu cabelo ela morreria

- cortar! – todas a olharam assustada – ah! Qual é gente, eu amo a cor do meu cabelo, se eu não tivesse opção eu o cortaria!

Jéssica x Lauren

- qual professor beija melhor, o sr Banner ou o sr Carter?

- calma ai! – disse Brooke – você já pegou algum professor, Lauren?

- já! – ela disse sorrindo para Tanya, pelo visto não foi só ela – e Jess, com certeza o sr Carter. O sr Banner tem bafo de cebola, apesar de que na cama...

- aah! – eu gritei tampando o ouvido – eu não precisava saber que você já foi pra cama com um professor!

Todas riram inclusive ela, minha relação com Lauren melhorou consideravelmente

Brooke x Ângela

- Ang, você perdeu o bv com o Ben?

- não!

como assim não! Ângela era a garota mais certa do mundo! Nunca faria nada errado, e desde que me conheço por gente ela namora o Ben!

- explique-se – disse Alice

- eu... – ela enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro – eujánamoreioEric, prontofalei

Eu achava que tinha ficado impressionada com Rose, com Lauren, mas agora...eu estava com o queixo caído! Ângela e Eric era...era errado! A Ang e o Ben são feitos um para o outro, agora a Ang e o...não gosto nem de pensar.

Todas as garotas estavam no mesmo estado que eu, quando Ang tirou a cabeça do travesseiro, começamos a rir histericamente.

- ainda bem que não fui eu quem tirou o bv dele – Jéssica disse fazendo com que todas olhassem para ela – que gente! Eu fiquei com ele, numa festa!

- explique-se dois! – Alice de novo

- uma bebida com uma cor azul, outra verde... só lembro de voltar a raciocinar quando o estava beijando!

Voltamos a rir. A nossa festinha estava super agradável, eu ria muito, e as pessoas riam de mim, quando eu contava da Suíça.

O sono foi chegando, e sem saber onde estava e que horas eram, quando eu apaguei.

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Angel Cullen McFellou**__- Qe boom qe vc gostou! __A Alice me dá medo, mas mesmo assim eu a adoro! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia- **__festiinha! Uhuul! Amo o Jazz, miinha vida está em maratona, então eu to sem tempo para tudo! Semana que vem eu entro em prova, então estou estudando muito! mas quando essa rotina pesada acabar eu juro que leio a sua fic! Xoxo_

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen- **__Obriigada! É muuito importante saber qe você gostou, já qe foi uma das primeiras influencias de fic! Amei o especiaal da sua fic, ri muuito! __Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mariane**__**- **__aaah! __Manda um beijo pra sua priima, eu não tenho uma prima próxima só meu primo, qe é um dos meus melhores amigos, mas primos irritam mas a gente os ama *-*! Eu fiiz uma fic nova, porqe esta está no final e eu não quero acaba-la! __Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**'b **__**Brandon- **__aaah! __Eu nem sei se eu faço, porqe as frases da gg sãão as melhores! Eu estou atrasando um pouco essa fic, porqe não qero acaba-la! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Paah Mary Von Black**__**- **__qe boom qe vc gostoou! Atualiizando! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen**__**- **__own *-* voce choroou! __Qe legal! O Jasper, quem não quer? Desculpa, mas suuspense é tãão legaal! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__aaah! Eu fico assim, eu quero qe a escola acabe e não quero, tipo qe passou mto rápido! Ano qe vem é meu ultimo ano! Depois só faculdade...as amizades, eu não sei se quero levá-las...não brincadeira, amo miinhas amigas! Ah! Meus pais falam a mesma coisa, mas eu não entendo porque eu preciso de geometria espacial se eu vou fazer psicologia! Robert está NOS traindo! Achei isso o cumulo do meu falido dia dos namorados! Por isso qe eu não sai iria me sentir péssima! Qe bom qe vc gostou do capiitulo, esse é presente pra você! Espero qe goste! Xoxo_

_**Bruna- **__aaah! Eu nem sou maluca de abandonar vocês! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Beella Culleen- **__acho qe é maais difícil, ser humana do qe eu pensava! __SAUSAHSUAH! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Tamiris- **__Ebbaaa leitora nova! __Desculpe a demora! Contiinuando! __Como voce é nova, dá uma olhada nas minhas fics favoritas, voce deve gostar, as garotas escrevem suuper bem! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**.94**__** – **__Qe boom qe vc gostou! __Eu tambéém qero minha propria arvore! Adorei a frase da sua amiga, minha irmã diz qe "o resto dos dias do ano são todos nossos!". Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bells C- **__sãão mesmo! Amoo os dois! __Contiinuando! xoxo_

_**Lu A. Cullen .-.**__** – **__postaando! xoxo_

_**Anne Lee B. – **__desculpa a demora, maais a minha vida off ta uma confuusãão só! Contiinuando! xoxo_


	23. Fim da Festa Inicio da noite

_Olá meus amores! Quanto tempo eu não apareço, hein? Cara minha vida ta um lixo, eu to louva para amanhã chegar! Tipo tenho prova de Matemática 1, 2 e 3 e Inglês 1! Maravilha! Maais como eu amo matemática, ok sou estranha, entãão não preciiso me matar de estudar! Desculpem demorar tanto, mas semana de prova, nem dá para chegar perto de pc! Obg pelaas reviews!_

_**Capitulo presente pra diih- qe me acompanha a mó tempão na fic!**_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

Edward POV

Dos meus irmãos, eu tenho certeza que eu sou o mais normal. Quem em sã consciência faria uma festa do pijama para GAROTOS? Emmett realmente tem problemas.

Me despedi da minha Bella e fui para o quarto

- Hey caras! – disse Emmett – festinha do pijama, nem dá! Gay demais, até pro Jasper!

- pergunta a sua irmã quem é o gay? – retrucou Jasper

- olha como você fala da minha irmã! – respondi

- é! – concordou Emmett – Alicinha hot é a protegida, dos irmãos Cullen!

Eu ri, Alicinha hot era ótimo!

- então o que faremos nesse tempo todo? – perguntou Eric

Emmett o olhou, e mandou um olhar seduzindo e um sorriso maldoso, o que assustou o garoto.

Morri de rir com aquilo, Emmett se aproximava de Eric, que se afastava.

- ou..ou – disse Eric – pode parando! Nem vem, os gayzinhos da festa são o Jasper e o Edward

Parei de rir na hora, Emmett começou uma das suas risadas guturais

- foi você que levou fora da Bella! – disse a Eric – e não eu. Creio que o viadinho, não sou eu, agora do Jasper, isso é com a Alice!

- vamos parar com a tricotagem – Emmett realmente disse isso? – e vamos dormir, porque eu quero as garotas mais cansadas do que nós!

- Emmett você vai explicar que palhaçada é essa? – perguntou Jacob

- nops! – ele sorriu – só na hora em que eu acordar vocês.

Arght!

Odiava quando Emmett me acordava, era sempre um exagero.

Deitei e a ultima coisa que lembro ter sonhado foi a minha Bella

***

Alice POV

Como o combinado, tinha colocado o meu celular para despertar 3h da manhã. Para não acordar as meninas, o coloquei, para vibrar, em baixo do meu travesseiro.

Levantei e fui para sala encontrar o Emmett. Cheguei e ele estava descendo as escadas sorrindo

- preparada para sofrer irmãzinha?

- e você irmãozinho? – disse sarcástica

- aqui estão, os desafios das meninas!

- e aqui dos meninos, pegou a buzina?

- aqui!

- a minha também está aqui!

- vamos?

- AGORA!

Sai para o quarto correndo, apertando a buzina loucamente

Bella POV

Estava tendo um sono tão gostoso, não queria levantar por nada.

Até que uma buzina irritante começou desesperada ao meu ouvido.

Levantei com o susto, e vi Alice apertando a droga da buzina no ouvido das garotas

- é o seguinte mulherada! – ela gritou – Lauren, Jess e Tanya, vocês ficam com este – ela jogou um envelope para elas – Brooke, Leah e Ang, este – jogou outro – Bella, Rose e eu, este – ela segurou o envelope – peguem uma câmera cada grupo!

Algumas garotas levantaram em busca das câmeras digitais, Rose pegou a minha que estava mais perto, Leah a dela, e Jéssica a dela.

- vocês tem que realizar seus desafios e tirar fotos, se um garoto encostar em vocês terão que ficar dez segundos paradas. Mas é claro que com o Emmett organizando, pode trapacear nesse tempo.

- Alice fala devagar – eu gritei – acabamos de acordar!

- não dá Bella, os garotos já vão começar – revirei os olhos – esse quarto é imune para a gente, e o deles é a mesma coisa para eles. Aqui será ponto de encontro, assim que um grupo acabar, pode ajudar o outro, agora VÃO GAROTAS!

Edward POV

Arrancar os olhos do Emmett, este era o objetivo da minha vida! Quem acorda os outros com uma buzina irritante?

Ele explicou as regras, e confesso que achei até divertido, tirando a parte de ser acordado e que Alice tinha escolhido os nossos desafios, eu até gostei.

Meu grupo seria eu, Emmett e Jasper. O ultimo estava com o papel na mão, tremendo.

- abre logo isso! – eu disse

- qual é cara! Eu amo a Alice, mas eu tenho medo dela!

- o desafio dela não pode ser pior do que o meu! – disse Emmett – me dá logo aqui. – ele abriu e fez a cara mais assustada do mundo

- qual é Emmett? – perguntei

- a Alice é pior do que eu! – ele disse com os olhos arregalados

**respondendo reviews:**

_**Jeeh McCarthy- **__descuulpa a demora, maais a minha vida táá suuper corrida! O capiitulo ficou cuurto, maas amanhã eu posto maais! Xoxo_

_**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine- **__descuulpa pela demora, semana de prova desgasta qualquer um! Amanhã eu contiinuo! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__aaaah! Manda outro beijo pra sua priima! Olha, mta gente pediiu pra eu nãão acabaar a fic, entãão eu vou prolongá-la! Entãão não faço idéia de quantos capiitulos faltam, eu tambeem, nunca pensei qe o ensino médio fosse tãão difícil! Cara, escreve siim a sua fic, já vai ter uma leitora garantida! Sobre a imaginação, deixa levar! ( eu faço isso também na prova de historia!) com certeza vc vai fazeer uma ótima fic, uma dica: de uma olhada em algumas escritoras daqui, vê o jeito como elas escrevem, Natthy é uma qe escreve muuuuuuito bem( ta nas miinhas favoritas)! Vê as fic dela! e usa sempre o Word! Já qe ele corrige alguns erros! Bem essas sãão miinhas dicas, para vc começar qualquer coisa, é só me aviisar! Xoxo_

_**Mimy Cullen- **__oobg! Qe boom qe vc gostou, fico feliiz em ter leitoras novas! Desculpe a demora, maais semana de prova está me matando! Festa dos meninos eu perguntei aos meus amiigos, e eles disseram que não exiiste festa do pijama para garotos, entãão fiiz algo descontraído, e o inicio dos desafiios, espero qe goste! Xoxo_

_**Bruna- **__descuulpa. É qe aquii táá horrível, eu preciso de nota, eu preciiso acordar cedo, maais o qe eu qero é feeerias! Nãão agüento maais ir para a escola! Descuulpe a demora! Maais é qe semana de provas nãão dá pra bobear! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen**__**- **__ééé siiim! __A sua fic fooi a primeira qe eu li, e simplesmente me apaixonei! Falando nela PODE ATUALIZANDO LOGO SENÃO VOU MORREEER! ASUHSHAUSHA! Briincadeira, maas atualiiza logo qe pudeer qe eu a adoro. Qe boom qe vc ta gostando dessa fic, me divirto escrevendo para saber os comentários de vocês! Amanhã eu posto maais! Xoxo_

_**Elise Garcia- **__Noo iniicio eu até pensei nisso, sabe a briga do Jasper com a Alice seria essa, maais acho qe bebidas vãão ficar para depois SAUHSAUSHUAHSAU! __Mari má! Desafioos no próximo! Espero qe vc goste! Xoxo_

_**Tod chan**__**- **__Nouss! 12 capitulos? __Escrevi tãão rapido assim? Claaro, aliicinha é Mara *-*! Aaah qe boom qe vc gostoou do David e da Brooke, eu iria colocar o Jake, maas como no inicio já tinha ele nem dava! Nos proxiimos capítulos vãão ter provocações, já imaginei até uma qe vai deixar o Emmett e o Edward, louqiinhos pela Rose e Bella respectivamente! Calma, calma...amanhã eu posto! Xoxo_

_**Natthy- **__dee naada! Qe boom qe vc gostou! __Aliciinha domiina! Aaah! __Foi assim comg, eu nem ia sair do antiigo colégio, no ultimo dia de aula minha mãe me liga no recreio dizendo qe eu iria fazer prova para outro colégio no dia seguiinte! Choreeey horrores, tentei fazer a prova do colégio toda errada para não sair do antigo, acabei levando uma bolsa maior do qe esperado :( maaas eu fiquei feliiz com o colégio novo, é claaro qe pó, antiga amiizade é pra sempre, eu ainda tenho contato com miinhas antiigas amigas! Mas é bom conhecer gente nova, apesar de eu não gostar da maioria, mas os AMIIGOS novos, sãão os melhores! Porqe será? Eu esperava nesse ano encontrar um AMIGO novo, só qe só entrou gente estranha e chata na escola, aleém de eu estar meio deprimida porqe meu melhor amigo saiu do colégio sem me avisar, enfim....e eu nãão estava pegando ele SUAHSUAHSUAHSUHA! Psicologia sempre foi uma das opções, ano passado, eu iria tentar geografia, só qe eu ia acabar sendo professora, e eu me recuso a dar aula, já qe eu ODEIO escola! Sobre a nossa vingança na Kristen, eu gostei da idéia de arrancar os cabeliinhos dela, mas já o estragaram nesse filme, sinceramente o cabelo dela ta pior qe o meu! Entãão eu penso em outros métodos de vingança, já falei o ROB é NOSSO e nãão dela! AUSHUAHSUASHAUSHA! Qe boom qe vc gostou do capiitulo, to amando suaas fics, por favoor nãão demora! Xoxo_

_**.94- **__aushauhsaushuahs! Miinha irmã viaaja! Qe boom qe vc gostou, eu pensei em uma festa para os garotos, só qe meus amigos disseram qe feesta do pijama para garotos era excessivamente Gat O.o_ entãão eu fiiz assim, espero qe vc goste! Amaanha eu posto o resto! Xoxo_

_**Lu A. Cullen .-.- **__proxiimo capiitulo, voce vai saber tudo! Amanhã eu posto! Xoxo_

_**Beella Culleen- **__o nome é " para sempre e sempre" vaai no meu perfil e ve as minhas fics, ela está lá, além da sinopse! Descuulpe a demora! Xoxo_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou- **__qe boom qe vc gostou! Alice deliira! A amo! É já ta na hora do cabeliinho da Bella a voltar ao normal! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen- **__qee boom qe vc gostoou! __Amanhã eu posto o proximo e ai vc vai ter noçãão do qe a Alice é capaaz! Aaain vc ama a miinha fic *-*! Tôo tãão feliiz! Amanhã vc vaai ver! Assim qe chegar da escola eu juro qe posto! Xoxo_

_**diih- - **__capiitulo dediicado a vc! E nãão foi só porqe pediiu, maas é qe vc sempre vem comentando! Isso me faaz ter inspiraçãão! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Carol Venâncio - **__ Puutz... mas qe bom qe vc pegou esse! No proxiimo vaai ter agarramento Edward e Bella, só posso dizer uma coisa: banheiro! __SAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! __Titia Mari má! Amaanhã eu juro qe posto! Qe boom qe vc gostou dos capiitulos. SUASUHASUHA! Eu tambéém to dormiindo de pijama azul e nada do meu Edward chegar...humpht! contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Anne Lee B.-**__ qee boom qe vc estáá gostando! Fico tãão feliiz! *-* é as vezes eu posto beeem rápido, outras beeem devagar, maas o importante é postar! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__qe boom qe vc gostou! É da Lauren com a Bells, é só ela ficar longe do Edward qe fiica tudo bem! Com a Alice e o Emmett, só pode não, VAI dar confusão! É eu só escutei a musica na voz da Miley, só sabia qe a musica era da Cyndi! Como diiz a minha amiga, essa musica lembra festa do pijama e Alice Cullen! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Tamiris- **__fiics viciiam, eu sei! Tenho umas 50 nas favooriitas! Amo todas! To contiinuando! xoxo_


	24. Desafios

_Olá meus amores! Ain..eu estou tãão feliiz, bem faltam duas semanas para as miinhas férias! Como nãão posso faltar aula, eu tirei umas férias temporareas de tarde! Mas enfim, como as " taradas" das miinhas lindas leitoras pediram uma coisa maais hot entre Bella e Edward...eu tentei escrever algo um pouco mais forte do qe a minha escrita. Bem desculpe pelos palavrões é qe uma pessoa 3:00h da manhã não vai está no seu melhor estado para falar coisas decentes! Amores, mil desculpas por não ter postado o capitulo mais cedo é qe eu briguei com um " amigo" ai sabe como é né! Chorar..chorar e Chorar! Meu estoque de lágrimas com certeza se esgotou naquele dia... e se eu escrevesse o capitulo ficaria uma boa porcaria...Mas nós já estamos bem *-* ...além de na segunda eu te machucado a mão na Educação física! E eu estar discutindo constantemente com meu primo e minha mãe qe querem fazer festinha de aniversário pra miim! Éé gente Mari completa seus 16 anos agora dia 20! Monologo grandiinho hein! AUSHAUSHAUSHA! E pra quem lê " para sempre e sempre" eu decidi fazer long fic, já qe estou quase finalizando esta!_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

Edward POV

- me dá isso aqui! – puxei o papel da mão de Emmett.

Definitivamente, Alice não era tão ruim assim, para deixar Emmett nesse estado

Comecei a ler alto, e fiquei impressionado com o que minha irmãzinha é capaz:

" _amor, irmãozinho e irmãozinho!_

_Escolhi um desafio especial a vocês!_

_Mulheres amam seus cabelos, e pelo visto todas as garotas dessa casa estão de chapinha!_

_Seu desafio é composto de duas partes:_

_Primeira: mergulhar na piscina. e secar seus cabelos com um secador e depois passar prancha!_

_Segundo: estragar a chapinha de 3 garotas!_

_Só iram ganhar mostrando as fotos da piscina, passando escova e prancha no cabelo, e estragando a chapinha das garotas_

_p.s.: tem qe ser no cabelo dos três, e não só do Jasper. Emmie, seu cabelo dá pra passar chapinha sim!_

_p.s.2.: é claro qe eu escondi os secadores e as pranchas!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Allie."_

Eu tenho a impressão que minha boca está aberta.

Alice, não poderia ser tão má, ah! Poderia sim, o tamanho dela é desproporcional a sua maldade.

- ah...gente – Jasper quebrou o silencio que reinava – acho que devemos começar?

- por onde? – perguntei

- Jasper, você procura as armas para nossos cabelos – disse Emmett – enquanto eu e o Eddie tentamos estragar chapinhas! Nos encontramos aqui, daqui a pouco!

Emmett foi em disparada porta a fora, eu ainda estava em estado de choque. Jasper me sacudiu e eu sai do quarto deparando com minha Bella subindo as escadas.

Bella POV

- Bella vai lendo isso! – Alice me jogava o desafio

- ok

" _Hey minhas gatas! Ai vai o desafiozinho do papai Emmie para vocês!_

_Todo homem tem sua cueca preferida, algumas são 'indiscretas', mas mesmo assim é a que o deixa mais feliz!_

_Prove que todo garoto dessa casa tem sua cuequinha preferida, recolha a cueca mais constragedora de cada garoto e jogue na piscina_

_p.s.: só vale as cuecas qe estão nas gavetas pois são as qe estão limpas, ou não!_

_p.s.2: antes de pegar a cueca tire uma foto antes, assim vocês sabem para quem devolver depois_

_beijinhos!_

_Emmie"_

- puta merda! – gritou Rosalie – o Emmett enloqueceu!

- não adianta reclamar Rose! – disse Alice – Bella, tenta achar minha câmera, enquanto eu e a Rose vamos para um quarto e você para o outro. Nos encontramos aqui

assenti e comecei a procurar a câmera dela, quando achei fui correndo para o outro quarto, sorte que não encontrei nenhum menino

Subi as escadas correndo, até que encontrei Edward, droga perderia 10 segundos.

Edward Pov

Bella na minha frente e um banheiro com chuveiro do meu lado, seria a minha Bella a escolhida.

Só que tinha um problema, ela tava muito gata, e eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la.

- dez segundos amor – ela me deu um beijo rápido

- ah não! – segurei sua cintura – você vai me deixar aqui sozinho? – fiz biquinho igual a Alice

- ah pára! Fazer beicinho não vale! – ela fez também

- então vem cá!

A puxei para dentro do banheiro e tranquei a porta

- Edward! – ela gritou e eu a fitei – são dez segundos!

Caralho! Essa garota me mata! Até fazendo birra, ela paga de gostosa!

- eu tenho algo melhor do que esses dez segundos.

Bella POV

Puta merda! Desde que eu conheço o Edward ele era gostoso pra caralho, mais agora que ele é completamente meu, não tinha palavras para defini-lo

Ele me puxou pela cintura e colou sua boca na minha, não demorou muito e a sua língua começou a pedir passagem, rapidamente abri a boca e o gostinho de Halls ainda estava lá.

Eu puxei seu cabelo com força e ele apertou minha cintura mais forte, aquele beijo estava maravilhoso, totalmente urgente com um gostinho de Halls e o melhor, Edward Cullen.

Ele me prensou na parede, depois sentou no vaso ( **n/a: **o vaso está tampado, tem mulher na casa!) me colocando em seu colo, com as pernas ao seu redor.

Ele beijava meu pescoço com força, descendo até meu ombro, aquilo com certeza ficaria marcado, mas eu estava raciocinando? Aaah, Não!

Mordi de leve seu lábio inferior, ele sugou o meu superior. Minhas mãos puxavam o seu cabelo com mais e mais força.

Edward POV

Controle-se Edward! Pára logo com isso, se não vai dar besteira! Bella a cada dia que eu a conheço é ainda mais perigosa do que eu pensava.

Pára já com isso! Agora, Edward...tem que ser um momento especial para vocês dois, não dentro de um banheiro em cima de uma privada.

Levantei contra a vontade do meu corpo com Bella, que estava com as pernas enlaçadas no meu quadril

Consegui lembrar do desafio, então caminhei com ela até o Box, como a câmera estava no meu bolso daria tempo de liga-la e tirar a foto

Deixei Bella na direção do chuveiro, a coloquei no chão e peguei a câmera no meu bolso, liguei. Bella não tinha percebido pois eu tinha deixado uma mão em suas costas.

Abri o chuveiro rápido, a água bateu no corpo dela a fazendo soltar de mim

- ta maluco!? – ela gritou

- desculpa amor!

Tirei a foto rápido e tentei correr...só que a visão perfeita de todas as suas curvas me prenderam

- Edward! – ela fechou o chuveiro – tava gelada idiota!

Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Minha boca até aberta estava, só faltava a baba escorrer

- é melhor você correr!

Quando ela disse isso, percebi que a mesma tava tentando pegar a câmera da minha mão, sai correndo e ela veio atrás.

Eu estava no corredor quando ela saiu do banheiro, é lógico que o equilíbrio da minha Bella não é lá dessas coisas, então escorregou.

- Bella!

Voltei correndo, ela estava deitada no chão

- Edward – sua voz saiu meio rouca

- sim, meu amor! Você está bem?

- me diz...qual a cor da sua cueca preferida?

- ãh?

- por favor! Me responde!

- amarela..Bella por que você está me perguntando isso?

- obrigada!

Ela sorriu maliciosa e me deu um selinho

- dez segundos lindo!

E saiu correndo em direção ao meu quarto.

Maldita garota que eu amo tanto!

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Angel Cullen McFellou- **_UASHAUSHAUHSAUHSAUSHAU! Tadiinha da Allie! Bem esse capitulo mostra o qe realmente aconteceu! Você entenderá a demora no meu monologo lá em cima! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**SAMsamCullen- **_AAAAAAAH! Muuuito obriigada! Isso as vezes acontece comiigo! É muuito engraçado, meu tio chega aqui no quarto e eu estou passando mal de tanto rir! Espero qe goste desse capiitulo! Quanto as provas, eu me dei suuper bem! Melhor do qe imaginava! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Mih Brandon Cullen****- **_aaah! Meu amr! __Me desculpa, juro qe eu iria postar no dia seguinte…mas deixa eu te explicar, eu acabei tendo uns problemas e não pude postar! No dia em qe eu iria postar eu discuti feio com um " amigo"...e eu fiquei muuito mal, eu acabaria descontando no capiitulo coisas pessoais, e achei qe não fosse justo com vocês! Me desculpa de coração! Tentarei postar maais cedo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**jeje2786- **_aaaah! Qe boom! Fico feliiz! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Mariane- **_aaah! Eu sou pééssima em inglês, mas esse site é muuito fácil de se mecher! Tem várias tutorias no orkut! Eu tenho 15 aniinhos, mas dia 20 agora faço aniversário! Descuulpe a demora! Tentei postar maais cedo só qe tive alguns problemiinhas! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Carol Venâncio- **_aah! Qe boom qe você gostou! Como eu tinha prometido, eu comecei a ler agora sua fiic, e estou adorando! Quando eu terminar os capítulos te mando review! Aliicinha do maal! Espero qe goste do capiitulo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Alline Viana- **_aaah! Qe bom qe vc gostou! É séério fico muuito feliiz, por você estar gostando e ainda adicionar a favoritos! Sobre acordar alguém com uma buzina nem me fale...a ultima copa do mundo, eu estava dormindo e já era tarde pra caramba...meu amigo chega com aquela buzina irritante no meu ouvido! Se eu fiquei com muuita raiva por ter dormido pra caramba imagina eles! USHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU! Desculpe a demora! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Bells C- **_queem não tem medo da Alice? Ela pode ser pequena, mas a maldade dela...SUAHSUHAUSHAUSA! desculpe a demora, mas eu tava meio mal esses dias..voce vai entender no meu monólogo laá em ciima! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Anne Lee B.- **_aah! Eu penso ao contráário, depois qe ela faz a Bella de Barbie entãão..Deus me livre isso acontecer comiigo! SUHAUSAHUSHAUS! Obriigada! Fico feliiz qe você esteja gostando, dá vontade de esfregar na cara do meu professor de redação! " ta vendo! Tem gente qe gosta de como eu escrevo! Há!" __USHAUSHAUSHAU! Ok ok eu to enlouquecendo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Alice Carolina Cullen- **_AUSAHSUAHSUAHSUAS! Eu não sabia como fazer uma festa do pijama para garotos ai cheguei pros meus amigos eles riram depois disseram qe seria gay demais! Sobre o verbo tricotar...o Emmett é aquele cara qe vai falar a pior coisa qe alguém poderia dizer...acho qe foi uma boa escolha! AHSUAHSAUSHAUSHAUSH! Posha...de boa vontade eu não acorda 3horas mesmo! Agora com uma buzina..ia ficar muuito mal! Espero qe você goste do capiitulo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**tatianne beward- ** _qe boom qe você gostou! Desculpe a demora! Acho qe você vai gostar desse capiitulo, assim espero! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Mary- **_aah! Qe boom qe você gostou! Desculpe a demora! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Tamiris- **_aain amr! O liink não saiu! Eu qero muuito ler..separa com asteriisco, para ver se sai! Obrigada pela dica! Xoxo_

**. 94- **_ashauahsauhsaushauhsw! Todo muundo ama a Alice, maais tem medo dela..Aliicinha hot é Mara *-* descuulpa pela demora! Espero qe você goste desse capitulo! xoxo_

**Lu A. Cullen .-. – **_Luu me desculpa, é sério..eu queria muuito ter postado antes, maais parecia qe o mundo conspirou para este capitulo não sai, eu tinha prometido postar no dia seguinte...por qe? Eu tinha mais qe a metade do capitulo já escrito, e jaá tinha a idéia do qe escrever..pra qe? Na segunda machuco a minha mão feio, qe não consigo digitar direito..e como eu estou com duas fics nesse site..e o capitulo da outra já estava pronto..postei sem responder reviews, já qe digitar com uma mão só... não dá muito certo. Beleza, ai tive problemas com a vida pessoal.. meu primo qer fazer uma festa de aniversário pra mim! Só qe eu não qero, entãão a gente ficou discutindo o dia inteiro, pra acabar acabei discutindo feio com um " amigo" e fiquei arrasada! Eu já expliquei isso lá no meu monologo...mas vocês merecem uma satisfação melhor do qe a qe eu estou dando! Me perdoe mesmo! Espero qe goste! Xoxo_

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine – **_Descuulpa pela demoora! Espero qe você tenha entendiido do meu monologo! Essa é a parte Edward e Bella...ainda vai ter Jazz e Allie e Emmie e Rose! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Bella Drinkblood Cullen- **_aaaaah! Primeiro: Eu ameei o capiitulo choreey muuito na hora qe ela tenta ir embora e ele a impede! Segundo: sobree a miinha fic. Desculpa mesmo pela demora! Nãão queriia demorar tanto assim! Isso nãão me surpreende! É maldade demaais fazer alguéém de Barbie cobaia! AUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH! Por favoor não demore com sua fiic, qe eu nãão demoro com a miinha! Há Mari dumal! AUSWHAUHSUAHS! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Larinha Cullen- **_Deesculpa pela demoora! É séério tive muuitos problemas durante esse tempo todo pra postaar! Qe boom qe você gostou! Sobre o qe fazer quando nãão tiver mais capítulos...procure outras fics! De uma olhada no meu perfil...vi qe você lê fics iguais as minhas...mas vê uma chamada " incondicional e irrevogavelmente" é liinda, " i want to spend my lifetime loving you" amo essa fic! A autora tambéém lê essa aqui. " a magia do natal" e " a magia do casamento" a segunda é contiinuação da priimeira maas é perfeeita..amo demaais! E priincipalmente " é você que eu quero" e " thinking of you" da Natthy! Cara as fics dela ( Natthy) sãão peerfeeitas! Eu encho o saco dela quase todo dia pra postar maais! Você vai gostar! Estão todas nos meus favoritos, vê lá! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Beella Culleen- **_está na miinha história...é só ir onde está escrito meu nome e lá é meu profile! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Natthy- **_Descuulpa amiiga não foi miinha intensãão te matar de curiosiidade! Maas você quer o qe? eu fico nervosa quando outras fics nãão saem! É claro qe você dá siim pra escrever drama! Um monte de gente gosta das fics! E você escreve suuper bem! Agora para de palhaçada e vaai escrever! Ashuashaushaushaush! eu sei como é isso, eu demorei com o capitulo porqe miinha vida nãão se ajeita! Pra esse capitulo sair demorou sééculos..aconteceu tudo um atrás do outro...semana de prova, seguido de planejamento de festa de aniiversáário..aaah! Deus eu vou fazer 16 anos daqui a alguns dias, to desesperada! Não qero fiicar velha, to discutindo direto com a minha mãe e meu primo, porqe eu posso qerer não comemorar meus 16 anos?..e o pior de tudo discuti com aquele amigo da amizade colorida! Fiqueeei muuito maal, entãão tenho créditos por nãão poder postar! Maas a gente ta tãão bem! Eu to tãão feliiz *-* ele éé muuito liindo! Só qe eu to desesperada..hoje vou conhecer a melhor amiga dele ( ele falou com ela pelo orkut e eu não consegui não ir ver o recado... " quero te apresentar minha namorada" ) detalhe: morri! Aaaaah! Enfiim...se ele me pediir em namoro é claro qe eu vou estar maais inspirada pra escrever um capitulo né! ;D é sério Natthy, você tem qe escrever logo a sua fic...a thinking of you é baseada na musica da Katy Perry né? E é você que eu quero! Você disse que iria mudar o rumo da fic! Eu queero saber o qe vaai acontecer! Poor favoor nãão demoora! Vou tentar escrever o maais rápido possível! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Tod chan**_**- **__Descuulpa! Éé seério fico muuito feliiz qe você tenha gostado! Vidiinha pessoal é um inferno..se eu pudesse tiraria férias anteciipado! Qe boom qe você gostou! Tôo muuito feliz! Foi muuito maalz pela demora! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

**Lully- **_Descuulpa pela demoora! Qe boom qe você gostou! __Aah gossip girl ééé muuito boom! __Chuck..Nate..Dan.. só falta o Edward ai o elenco seria maraviilhoso! AUSHAUSHAUSHAU! Contiinuandoo! xoxo_


	25. Desafios II

_Olá amres! tudo bom? Gente me desculpe MEESMO pelo atraso, eu tive vários problemas, além do da falta de idéias! O capitulo não saiu tãão bom assim, mas eu gostei! Eu estou atrasando a fic porqe se eu não me engano faltam, 3 ou 2 capitulos pra acabar! E vocês sabem o quanto eu amo, a minha bebê. Desculpa gente! Obrigada pelas reviews, e quem é cadastrado ta recebendo por mensagem privada! Desculpem mais uma vez_

_Xoxo_

_Mari_

**Rose Pov**

- Alice! – gritei – desiste! Ele não tem uma cueca de pimentinha!

- é claro que ele tem Rose! – ela respondeu – ele é meu irmão! Eu sei a cueca preferida dele!

- e ele é meu namorado! E eu repito! O Emmett não tem cueca de pimentinha!

Aquele assunto já estava me irritando! nós já tínhamos conseguido tirar foto das cuecas de todos os garotos, inclusive jogá-las na piscina

Só faltava as de Edward, Emmett e Jasper, mas não tinham cuecas constragedoras ali, eu acho!

- A do Edward é a amarela! – disse uma Bella ofegante

- como você sabe? – respondeu Alice ainda procurando a droga da cueca de pimentinha

- não interessa agora! Procura!

Comecei a revirar a gaveta de cueca do Edward, e encontrei a única coisa amarela que tinha ali

- uma boxer amarela! Com tirinhas brancas... ( **n/a: **foto no meu perfil)– eu disse com o pior sarcasmo que podia existir

Bella estava muito constrangida, e quando eu digo muito... é muito MESMO!

- Cala boca Rose – disse Alice – achei! Eu disse que Emmett tinha uma cueca de pimentinha!( **n/a: **foto no perfil)

Que porra era aquela?! Emmett Cullen, você me paga!

A situação virou, agora era Bella que sorria maliciosa pra mim!

- Então Rosalie – ela disse – como você dizia sobre a cuequinha do meu namorado?

- Cala boca Isabella! – eu disse com raiva, ela pareceu se assustar

Rá! Ninguém se mete com Rosalie Hale

- Só falta a do Jasper! – disse Alice – Rose e Bella procurem a dele, que eu vou jogar essas duas na piscina

Ela segurava as cuecas com um pegador de salada, eu ri, pois tinha perdido no par ou impar, e teria que jogar as cuecas na piscina.

É lógico que ela era esperta, e não iria colocar a mão na cueca de um bando de garotos! Senão meu irmão iria matá-la de tanto ciumes

- Bella! você conhece Jasper como ninguém! Pensa numa cueca que o deixaria feliz!

- ah! Claro Rosalie! – ela respondeu irônica – o que deixaria Jasper mais feliz que uma cueca?

Eu ri baixinho, a gente estava muito ferradas, pra não dizer outra coisa

- ROSE! – alguém gritou e eu me virei no susto

**Emmett POV**

Por Deus onde aquela anã escondeu as armas capilares? Sim, porque pelo que eu já acompanhei Rosalie, Alice, Bella e minha mãe em salões de beleza, os métodos para ajeitá-los, eram de dar medo!

Um secador parece mais uma arma ligada na tomada, do que qualquer outra coisa, uma prancha parecia um ferro de passar roupa portátil, e aquilo esquenta pra caramba!

Estávamos no quarto das meninas, que era o lugar mais provável das armas estarem, quando um ronco alto vem do meu estomago

- acho melhor eu ir comer! – disse a Jasper

- você acha?

Corri até a cozinha em busca de um bacote de biscoito, mas a única coisa que consegui foi ser atropelado por uma avalanche de armas capilares, o nome já tinha pego

- achei! Achei! Achei! – parecia Alice gritando

- o que?

- as armas!

Ele revirou os olhos

- vamos para a piscina!

***

- Vai Jasper! – eu gritava – cadê o viadinho do Edward?

Eu estava impaciente com aquilo, a piscina devia estar fria pra caramba, e estava cheia de cuecas que as meninas tinham jogado! Eu ainda não tinha visto nenhuma minha! Graças a Deus!

- Porra cara! Essa água deve ta gelada!

- Cacete! – Edward apareceu – onde você estava cara?

- Bella...

- essa garota acaba com a sua vida!

- eu sei – ele confirmou com a cabeça – mas porque vocês ainda não entraram?

- deve ta frio! – respondeu Jasper

- ah cara!

Edward simplesmente empurrou Jasper pra dentro da piscina! Definitivamente Bella estava desenvolvendo a masculinidade De Edward

Ele pulou logo em seguida, e eu depois. Como sempre, eu estava certo!

A água estava absurdamente gelada, parecia que tinha várias pedrinhas de gelo dentro.

Rapidamente tirei a foto de que os três estavam na piscina, e sai correndo em busca de uma toalha

Corri para dentro e comecei a tentar ligar o secador na tomada, quando liguei o negócio começou a soprar vento quente na minha bunda, o que me fez levar um baita susto

- vem Edward! – gritei

- por que eu primeiro?

- não reclama, senta logo ai!

- deixa que eu seco – disse Jasper – vai atrás de mais uma garota

- ok!

Sai correndo em busca de um balde, encontrei um jogado na área de serviço, peguei e enchi d'água

Subi as escadas correndo e entrei no primeiro quarto que vi, conseqüentemente era o meu.

Tinha duas garotas, uma reconheci que era Bella, mas essa não contava. A outra, era... Rosalie.

Ela iria me matar, depois é lógico!

- ROSE! – gritei

Quando ela virou, eu joguei toda água nela, depois sai correndo

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO, EMMETT CULLEN!

Pude ouvir ela gritando, aquilo arrepiou até a espinha.

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__AUSHAUSUASHAUSHAUSHA! Qe bom qe você gostou! Descuulpe a demora, eu tentei postar maais não deu! Espero qe goste desse capiitulo tambéém! Xoxo_

_**Mariane**__- Escreeve siim! Concerteza vai ter uma leitora! =D! desculpe a demora, maais eu estava estudando horrores, qe eu sentia meu cérebro inchaar! Eu estudo em colégio preparatório, então eles arrancam a pele do povo do 2º ano! UASHAUSHAUSUA! Qe bom qe você gostou do capitulo prometo nãão demorar maais! Xoxo_

_**dani cullen.94- **__postaando! Xoxo_

_**Luiza- **__Descuulpa a demora! Contiinuando! xoxo_


	26. Desafios III

_Olá minhas amorinhas! Como vão? Dessa vez eu não demorei, mas também ontem eu estava inspirada – escrevi o que faltava dessa fic! Olha qe feliz?! Então, minha bebe ta acabando, gente! Faltam se eu não me engano 3 capitulos! – pra quem lê para sempre e sempre, eu ainda não comecei a escrever – e pra quem lê TPM eu já tenho idéias pro próximo capitulo! mas me dêem um desconto por qe eu to com 3 fics e 1 web! Beeijão calcinhada!_

_Mari_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Fic presente:**_

Mariane_ – minha quase chará qe sempre ta comentando! Pra ela e pra prima dela, um beijão!_

Angel Cullen McFellou_- qe deu a idéia da cuequinha do Jasper_

alice ina cullen- _qe me deixou uma review linda qe eu até choreei!_

_

* * *

  
_

Jasper POV

- Ai cara! Isso ta doendo – Edward reclamava, mas aquilo era tão divertido – devagar!

Eu já tinha terminado de tentar secar o cabelo de Edward e a foto já tinha sido tirada, passei a prancha, ou tentei – não parava de rir com o sofrimento dele, toda vez que a prancha pegava na orelha

Só ai que eu lembrei que seria a minha vez – e que meu cabelo é maior do que o do Edward

- Merda Edward tem que puxar – a escova estava embolada no meu cabelo e o secador no meu ouvido

- eu nunca fiz isso! Além do mais, você também merece uma boa de uma vingança

Aquela foi a pior experiência da minha vida! Nunca senti tanta dor – ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando – mas pai amado dos garotos de cabelo liso e que não precisam fazer chapinha – aquilo dói demais, ainda mato a Alice

A tortura do secador acabou e começou a chapinha – se um dia eu tivesse pena de uma roupa, com certeza seria na parte de passar

Edward delicado como sempre, queimou todo o meu coro cabeludo. Tinha hora que até lágrima saia do meu olho

- Ta chorando Jasper? – perguntou Edward

- não

- olha que másculo!

Nessa hora acontecem várias coisas ao mesmo tempo – Edward queima a minha orelha, Alice desce correndo com um pegador de salada que tinha cuecas presas, e uma gritaria começa do segundo andar

- Vai atrás dela – Edward apontou pra Alice – que eu tiro a foto

Ele ligou a câmera rápido, tirou a ultima foto minha de chapinha e eu fui atrás da Alice

Corri até a piscina e segurei Alice pelas costas - enquanto ela jogava as cuecas.

- Jasper me solta! – ela gritou batendo as pernas

- você que inventou isso agora agüenta!

Ela se segurou de um jeito em mim, que quando eu a empurrei na piscina, fui junto – água fria de novo

- JASPER! – ela gritou

De repente uma buzina louca – com uma Brooke possuída – começa a tocar

- 6 HORAS! – Brooke berrava – 6 HORAS! FIM DE JOGO!

Bella POV

Emmett ta ferrado – pra não falar outra coisa – dar um banho em Rosalie?! Justamente ela, que quando ficava puta era a vingança encorpada em pessoa.

Ela gritou e se virou pra mim – com o rosto vermelho e a roupa toda molhada – parecendo estar possuída

- Rose – tentei me aproximar – calma!

Ela parecia soltar fumaça pelo nariz

- só me ajuda aqui, depois você se troca – disse cautelosa

- Bella – ela respirou fundo – a de ursinho!

Apontou pra gaveta – e nós duas começamos a rir

_Flashback_

Estava eu na casa dos Hale vendo filme com a minha melhor amiga.

Quando uma gritaria começou vinda do segundo andar

- JASPER HALE! – a mãe dele gritou – VOCÊ VAI TOMAR BANHO AGORA!

- MAS MÃE! EU NÃO QUERO!

- NÃO TEM QUERER!

Eu e Rose já estávamos rindo – mas quando Jasper aparece com uma cueca de ursinho – começamos a rir alto e bizarro.

Com o tempo descobri que quando o Jazz usava a "cuequinha da sorte" não queira mais tirá-la.

_Fim do Flashback_

- Eu não acredito que ele ainda tem isso – disse rindo

- nem eu!

Minha barriga já estava doendo de tanto rir

- quantos anos nós tínhamos?

- sei lá! 12, 13 anos?

Continuamos rindo

- melhor nós irmos, Bella!

- ok!

Quando fui pegar a cueca, lembrei que Alice tinha levado o pegador de salada

- Rose – comecei – eu não vou pegar isso

- nem eu!

Sem querer ela encostou o cotovelo na minha blusa molhada

- Bella você vai acabar se resfriando!

- você também!

- já sei! – ela tirou a blusa – me dá a sua!

- Rose... é melhor não!

- pelo amor de Deus Bella! todo mundo já te viu de biquíni, soutien não faz muita diferença

Tirei a blusa e com ela peguei a cueca

- vamos!

Descemos as escadas correndo

- BELLA!

- ROSE!

Edward e Emmett disseram assim que nos viram

Edward POV

Jasper tinha ido atrás de Alice – só que o idiota conseguiu embolar os fios da prancha com do secador.

Emmett e eu tentávamos desembolar – mas embolávamos ainda mais. Até uma coisa que chamou minha atenção - E outra a de Emmett

- BELLA! – gritei

- ROSE! – gritou Emmett

Se um dia eu entrei em choque com certeza foi hoje

Bella com um soutien de renda azul era mais gata do que a Bella com ãhn... Qualquer roupa!

Emmett estava babando por Rose, e a maioria dos garotos também – pelas duas...

Epa! O que esses garotos estão olhando pra _minha _Bella?!

Quando eu ia reclamar uma Brooke maluca começa a correr gritando e apertando uma buzina.

- 6 HORAS! – gritou ela – 6 HORAS! FIM DE JOGO!

Nossos desafios estavam incompletos – mas eu tinha um problema muito maior pra resolver, seu nome... Isabella

Bella POV

Edward parecia congelado ao me ver, mas eu estava mais estática – meu namorado de chapinha – muito mal feita por sinal.

Quando Brooke começou a buzinar dizendo que os jogos tinham acabado

vi que estava faltando a cuequinha do Jasper.

- BROOKE! – gritou Rosalie do meu lado – para com essa buzina, droga!

Ela parou e olhou pra Rose, como se a ultima tivesse duas cabeças

- é que ta faltando gente...

Estava todo mundo na sala – a maioria pelo menos

- Quem?! – perguntei

Nessa hora a porta da frente é aberta com força

- Não fala comigo! – disse Alice

Ela estava toda molhada e muuuuito furiosa.

- mas Alice! – disse Jasper indo atrás dela.

- Alice – disse Brooke – me ajuda a contar os pontos

- Ah claro! – ela disse sorrindo – só deixa eu trocar de roupa - ela lançou um olhar mortal pra Jasper

Às vezes, só às vezes, a bipolaridade de Alice me assusta

- Bella e Rose! – disse Edward – vão se trocar também

- é agora! – concordou Emmett

Eles com certeza estavam com muita raiva

- Vão pra merda os dois! – Rosalie cada dia mais delicada

Edward respirou fundo e disse:

- vão, por favor, colocar uma roupa!

- vamos logo, Rose – segurei sua mão – antes que piore!

Assim como Alice, eu e Rose mandamos olhares mortais aos nossos respectivos namorados

Pareceu que eles se assustaram

- Toma Jasper – entreguei a cueca assim que passei por ele

Ele corou, enquanto os outros riam

- na-não é minha!

- Ah não?! – levantei uma sobrancelha – então posso jogar fora?!

- Não!

Ele pegou a cueca e saiu correndo super vermelho

***

- Como assim empate?! – disse Alice irritada

- simples! – disse Brooke – todos os grupos cumpriram seus desafios a tempo! Menos dois: a cuequinha do Jasper

Olhei pra ele e comecei a rir – ele pegou uma almofada e jogou em mim

Por sorte eu consegui desviar e pegou em Edward – que estava comigo no colo

- posso continuar?! – disse Brooke

Assenti que sim

- E fazerem chapinha no cabelo do Emmett!

- Então eu me desgastei pra nada?! – disse Jéssica

- Ah gente! – levantou uma Alice quicando – foi divertido!

A maioria concordou

- Agora eu posso voltar a dormir?! – perguntei

- pode sim! – disse Alice – mas a gente vai começar o dia das garotas às 8h

- ALICE SÃO 6:30h – gritei

- então acho melhor você dormir!

A bateria da Alice não descarregava, não é possível!

- o que é dia das garotas? – perguntou Edward ao meu ouvido, arrepiei

- cabelo, unha e blá, blá, blá!

- quanto tempo isso demora?

Parecia que Edward não conhecia a irmã que tinha

- provavelmente a gente só se encontre agora, lá pra umas 14h!

- Alice a Bella não vai!

- ninguém pediu sua opinião, Edward! – a baixinha retrucou

- ela é minha namorada, e não vai ser torturada nas suas mãos!

- só nas suas, né maninho – Emmett disse rindo

- cala a boca! – disse

- uuui! Tsunami ta putinha!

Escondi o rosto, nas palmas das mãos

- Ela é minha boneca Edward – disse Alice – então ela vai! Bella se eu fosse você, iria aproveitar o que te resta pra dormir

A maioria do pessoal já tinha ido dormir, e não tinha como discutir com Alice

- melhor não discutir amor – dei um selinho no Edward

- vou sentir sua falta! – ele me abraçou

Como um garoto tão perfeito podia ser meu?!

Sai dos braços de Edward e fui para o meu quarto, descansar para o inicio da tortura.

* * *

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Alice Carolina Cullen- **__ASUAHUSHAUSHAU! A idéia de cueca de pimentinha foi qe eu vi numa revista, e eu não sei porqe mais eu lembrei do Emmett! Espero qe você goste da cueca do Jasper! O Emmett vai sofrer um pouco na mão da Rosalie, mas isso só no próximo capitulo! espero qe você goste desse! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__Aaain.. o sofrimento do Emmett vem no próximo capitulo! Espero qe você goste desse capitulo! xoxo_

_**b_hale- **__Eu adooro a Roose! A morte do Emmie vem no próximo capitulo! Vou atualiizar logo siim! Já qe a inspiração ta comiigo! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**Mary- **__aain qe bom qe você gostou! Contiinuando! Xoxo_

_**alice ina cullen- **_Noossa! Esse foi a review mais linda qe eu recebi, eu fiquei tão feliz qe eu to choraando ç.ç. essa foi minha primeira fic, e eu não tinha idéia qe eu iria conseguir prender alguém desse jeito! Os personagens fugiram um pouco de twilight mais foi porqe a fic é totalmente diferente do filme, pra você ter noção eu nunca tirei mais de 7,5 em redação... depois dessa review eu vejo qe o problema não sou eu! E sim o professor UASHAUSHAUHSAUHS. Também qeria um Edward, o nosso Monkey-Man é uma delicia, e ele vai ser morto cruelmente no próximo capitulo! a Alice também é parecida comigo, como sou canceriana, ganho tudo no emocional! USHAUHSAUSHA! Nãão se jogue dá ponte nem infarte, qe eu estou atualizando a fic, e acho qe não vou demorar! Até por qe eu já tenho as idéias pros capítulos até o final! Aaain eu também te amo! Amo todos os meus fãs! E você me lembra muuito a minha melhr amiga! Não se desespere! Só pra você saber o próximo capitulo foi baseado no filme e no livro O diário da Princesa! Mas isso você só vai ver no próximo! Muuito obrigada mesmo! Eu fiquei muito feliz! xoxo

_**Tamiris**__- aaain qe bom qe você ta gostando! To contiinuando! Espero qe goste! Xoxo_

_***_


	27. Sorveteria

_Olá amorecos! Então, eu tenho esse capitulo pronto a um tempão! Mas eu tinha qe atualizar TPM! Enfim, aulas voltaram, então rotina de pc caiu bastante! Esse capitulo é dedicado a todos aqeles qe assistiram ou leram " o diário da princesa" da outra diva Meg Cabot! Espero qe gostem_

_Xoxo_

_Mari._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Avisos: **__anti penúltimo gente! Eu sei, eu sei! Ta doendo em mim, pensar qe a minha bebe já vai acabar!  
aqueles qe estiverem qerendo falar comigo, e sabem qe eu sou uma anti-social sem vergonha! Fala comigo pelo twitter ( taá no meu profile), é bem mais fácil de conseguir falar comigo!_

_Tão ta né! Vamos a fic!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella POV**

Acordei com o barulho do despertador – Alice estava andando de um lado pro outro com um sorriso imenso estampado na cara.

- Pensei que não ia levantar mais! – ela sorriu

- que horas são?!

- 9 horas!

- deixou a gente dormir mais! – arregalei os olhos – que milagre é esse?!

- fiquei com pena de vocês!

Ela apontou pra Rosalie que dormia profundamente

- vocês pareciam uns anjinhos!

- você não dormiu?

- pra que?

- Alice, você vai acabar morrendo! Você precisa dormir!

- ta, ta! Bella! não enche! Agora, acorda logo a Rose!

- Eu vou falar com o Edward

- eles já foram pra praia

- o que?!

- como eu disse, dia das garotas! Namorados, fora!

- arrr

Levantei, arrumei a minha cama e fui comer alguma coisa

Quando abri a dispensa, vi que estava vazia.

- Aliice!

- O QUE?! – ela gritou do quarto

- NÃO TEM COMIDA, NÃO?!

- ELES VÃO COMPRAR HOJE!

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE GRITAR!? – gritou Rosalie do quarto

Peguei um ultimo pacote de biscoito que estava na dispensa – o levando pro quarto

- vocês querem? – ofereci o biscoito já abrindo

- eu quero! – disse Rose já tirando o pacote das minhas mãos

- Alice, pra que essas velas? – perguntei

Ela espalhava velas pelo quarto todo, e já estava começando a acende-las

- só pra deixar esse quarto, mais parecido com um spa

Definitivamente o quarto parecia um spa, toalhas para todos os lados, o cheirinho agradável... Alice era a melhor, com certeza

- vamos começar! – ela disse dando pulinhos

Depois da torturosa depilação, esfoliação facial e corporal, hidratações, unhas prontas e secas, faltava só o cabelo

- Chocolate! – Alice saltitava – essa que é a cor natural do seu cabelo!

- tem certeza

- Bellinha confia na gente! – disse Rose

- okay!

Elas começaram a pintar meu cabelo, confesso que eu já tinha acostumado com o meu cabelo claro – mas estava super ansiosa pro meu cabelo voltar ao normal

Afinal, a raiz escura já aparecia e não dá pra negar que estava muito feio

Meu medo era que meu cabelo ficasse ressecado e feio – mas isso passava quando vinha em mente " Alice sempre está certa" e isso não era mentira

Depois de duas horas, nós estávamos prontas – já me sentia até mais leve

Os Spas da Alice eram torturante, mas sempre nos deixavam maravilhosas

- agora vão se trocar porque a gente vai sair! – disse Alice

- podemos nos ver?

- só depois de prontas!

- pra onde a gente vai?!

- vamos na praça da cidade!

- ok

Coloquei um short jeans, uma camiseta branca e como eu não achava a minha bolsinha de soutien, peguei um biquini da Alice

Alice colocou uma regata branca e um short azul e umas sandálias cor de madeira com flores azul

Rose estava com uma bata laranja, uma calça de ginástica e meu all star

As duas estavam lindas, mas do que o normal

Alice tinha cortado o cabelo da Rose uns dois dedos e deixou os cachos dela naturais – minha alto estima foi no pé

Fizemos escova no cabelo de Alice e deixamos alguns cachos nas pontas, ela estava perfeita

Eu queria saber como eu estava, com certeza não chegaria nem aos pés delas – mas sentia que de algum jeito eu estaria bonita

Quando Alice nos deu o espelho, eu quase entrei em choque – eu realmente estava bonita, elas tinham cortado meu cabelo, não muito, a tinta que usaram parecia que o meu cabelo tinha voltado ao natural, cortaram a minha franja de lado – enfim eu estava linda!

- Bella! – Alice ria – você ta bem?

- maravilhosa!

As duas riram

- gente eu to linda! – sorri

- até que enfim! – disse Rose – a gente sempre disse que você era linda!

- quero só vê a reação de Edward! – Alice dava pulinhos

Acho que Edward iria gostar, afinal ele gosta de morenas, não?

Estávamos chegando na praça quando o celular de Alice toca

- alo?

- ...

- não quero falar com você Jasper! Tchau!

Ela desligou na cara dele

- por que você fez isso?! – perguntei

- ele me jogou na piscina!

- mas Alice...

- a água estava super gelada!

- mas...

O celular da Rose tocou, ela viu na bina... Emmett

- Nem tenta!

E desligou na cara dele

- Rose! – a repreendi

- não foi você que tomou um banho!

- tomei sim!

- é mais você se vingou!

Revirei os olhos, com certeza não dava pra discutir com aquelas duas

Chegamos na praça e arranjamos um lugar pra sentar, e ficamos conversando até meu celular tocar

- Alo?

- Bella! você não vai desligar na minha cara, vai?

- Edward, você ta bem?!

- é que...ah! esquece!

- o que você quer?

- saber onde vocês estão!

- na praça, por que?

- ah! A gente ta indo pra ai!

- okay, nos encontra...ãh... enfrente a sorveteria!

- chego em cinco minutos

- okay

Desliguei o telefone e coloquei na bolsa

- o que ele queria? – perguntou Alice

- vai nos encontrar na frente da sorveteria! Vamos!

- vamos!

Levantamos e caminhamos até a sorveteria, era uns dois minutos.

Logo depois aparece a povada toda, Emmett e Jasper vinham na frente e tentaram falar com Rosalie e Alice, que logo entraram na sorveteria

Fiquei encostada na parede, esperando Edward chegar – ele estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios – parecia que ele era uma criança de 5 anos e provava pela primeira vez algodão-doce

Ele se aproximou de mim, apoiou uma mão na parede e deu o _meu _sorriso torto

- Oi! – ele disse

- oi! – sorri

- olha só! – ele olhou de um lado pro outro depois voltou a me fitar – eu to esperando a minha namorada chegar, e eu não to conseguindo resistir a você! Então o que vai acontecer aqui, fica aqui, ok?!

Eu ri

- mas eu tenho namorado! – entrei em seu joguinho

- eu não me importo!

Ele segurou minha cintura, com as duas mãos – me apertando bem forte – e começou a me beijar urgente

Coloquei a mão em seus cabelos, o puxando mais pra mim... só que sempre aparece alguém pra atrapalhar

- Bella!

- o que você quer Alice? – perguntou Edward furioso

- posso falar com a Bella?! – ela apontou pra mim

- não!

- por favor Edward

Já tava vendo, ela vai fazer a carinha de cachorrinho

- você passou o dia todo com ela! Posso passar alguns minutinhos com a minha namorada?

- não! Bella vem cá por favor!

- ok

Edward pegou a minha mão e foi caminhando comigo até dentro da sorveteria

- você está linda, sabia?!

- obrigada – corei – eu achava que você gostava do meu cabelo loiro!

- mais você sabe que eu tenho "tara" por morenas!

- então por que não agarrou nenhuma das suas amigas morenas?!

- Ângela, Brooke e Leah tem namorados, eu não vou ficar com a minha irmã e Jessica não faz o tipo de garota que eu gosto!

- então só sobrou eu?!

- não! mas você é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi!

- pára de mentir! – dei um tapa em seu ombro

- eu não estou mentido, e você quer que eu diga que doeu?! – ele sorria debochado

Mostrei a lingua pra ele, que logo mordeu

- aaai!

Ele riu

- adoro sua língua!

A gente começou a servir o sorvete

- idiota!

Ele ria ainda mais

Comecei a me servir – Edward abaixava pra pegar o sorvete e eu tinha uma visão privilegiada da sua bunda – mas fala sério! Que garoto podia ter a bunda tão perfeita?!

- Edward para de apontar essa bunda pra mim!

- por que você ta olhando pra minha bunda!? – ele tava corado

- porque ela é bonita e parece ser...dura! – parecia que meu rosto estava pegando fogo

- quer apertar é? – ele sacudiu a bunda de um lado pro outro!

- ah! Eu quero! – meus olhos brilharam e eu comecei a pular que nem Alice

- sério?

- aham!

Abracei ele e apertei sua bunda... realmente! Era dura!

- que legal sua bunda é dura! – sorri

- deixa eu ver a sua!

Mandei um olhar mortal pra ele – eu sabia que Edward não faria nada

Continuei colocando sorvete no potinho. Quando ia colocar sorvete de brigadeiro, percebi que estava um pouquinho mais atrás, então teria que me esticar – dentro do freezer pra pegá-lo

Percebi que Edward prendeu a respiração

- Bella! – ele gritou

- o que?!

Voltei a fitá-lo, ele estava estático – pegou o potinho da minha mão e colocou o sorvete pra mim

- por que você fez isso?! – perguntei

- porque você fica me provocando!

Revirei os olhos e dei um selinho nele – até virar de costas e pesar o sorvete

Fui sentar numa mesa que estava Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose tomando seus sorvetes

- Rose me desculpa...

- cala a boca, Emmett!

Rosalie se virou pra mim, dando as costas ao namorado

- Bella, me empresta aquela sua blusa verde?!

- Rosalie você sabe que você e Alice podem pegar minhas roupas emprestadas a hora que quiserem

- tudo bem!

Ela sorriu e continuou a tomar seu sorvete

Alice cutucou meu braço e apontou para atrás de mim

Virei e vi Edward com a mão no cabelo falando com uma garota ruiva – ele me olhou e mandou um olhar de socorro

Levantei e fui até o seu lado

- oi! – disse pra menina

- oi! – ela sorriu – diz pro seu amigo ficar comigo!

Como é que é?!

Edward POV

Bella só podia ser maluca – cada dia mais imprevisível – suas idéias já não me assustavam mais! Só queria saber de onde ela tirou a idéia de apertar a minha bunda

Ela foi se sentar a mesa, onde estava nossos amigos – enquanto eu pagava o nosso sorvete

Me aparece uma menina de cabelos vermelho fogo – de doer os olhos – tomando um sorvete de casquinha e tentando parecer sedutora

- oi gato! – ele disse pra mim

- er... oi!

- fica comigo?

- n-não!

- por que? Eu sou gata olha? – ela apontou pra si mesma

- eu não quero!

- ah vai!

Eu coloquei a mão na cabeça – e vi que Bella olhou pra trás – mandei um olhar de socorro

Tentei explicar a menina que tinha namorada, mas nada adiantava

- oi! – disse Bella se aproximando

- oi – a menina sorriu – diz pro seu amigo ficar comigo

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha

- ele não é meu amigo! – disse Bella

- ótimo! Então me ajuda a ele ficar comigo! – ela sorriu vitoriosa

- ele é meu namorado! – Bella falou alto como se estivesse ensinando a uma criança de jardim

A garota começou a rir forçado

- como se ele fosse ficar uma garota tão feia! – Bella era a garota mais linda do mundo

Eu tentei puxar Bella dali, só que ela me ignorava

- melhor ele ficar uma garota feia – ela deu um meio sorriso – do que com uma garota vulgar e suja de sorvete

Bella, Bella... sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua

A garota olhou pra roupa procurando a sujeira de sorvete – confesso que não entendi aquilo, mas eu estava rindo – e voltou a fitar Bella

- garota burra! Eu não estou suja de...

Não deu tempo da garota responder – Bella segurou sua mão – a que segurava a casquinha – e a colocou toda na blusa da garota

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – a garota gritou

- não mexe com quem você não conhece – Bella disse e voltou andando

Eu não sabia o que fazer se ia atrás da Bella ou se socorria a garota

A garota saiu correndo, enquanto eu fui me sentar do lado da Bella – que voltara a tomar seu sorvete tranqüilamente

Essa era a minha garota.

* * *

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Mandie Masen- **__qe bom qe você ta gostandofico muito feliz! Xoxo_

_**PINK_WORD- **__qe bom qe você gostou florzinha! Xoxo_

_**Bruna- **__fico feliz qe tenha gostado! Vou atualizar assim qe puder! Xoxo_

_**Mariane- **__Oii Mari, e oii Jô! Fico tãão feliz qe vocês tãão gostando das minhas loucuras! Qe bom qe vocês gostaram do presente! Espero qe gostem desse capitulo! mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu não posso atualizar uma fic sem atualizar as outras! Democracia da Titia Mari! Espero qe gostem desse capitulo! xoxo_

_**b_hale- **__kkkkkkkkk! Desculpa flor pela demora! Espero qe goste flor! Xoxo_

_**Tamiris- **__qe bom qe você ta gostando florzinha! Fiquei muuito feliz! Xoxo_

_**Luiiza**_**-** _kk! Qe bom qe você gostou! Espero qe goste desse! Xoxo_

_**Lidiane- **__*-*! Ebaa leitora nova, bem vinda ao meu hospício! Kkkk! Espero qe goste desse capitulo! fica a vontade pra dizer o qe sugere pra fic ok?! Xoxo_

_***  
_


	28. Calmaria

_Alohas chuchus! Eu estava inspirada hoje e resolvi terminar de escrever! Nãão poderei responder as reviews por problemas pessoais! Amores, esse é o penúltimo capitulo (ç.ç) eu sei já chorei e tudo mais! E o próximo só irá sair se tiver bastante comentários ook? Amo vocês!_

_Xoxo_

_

* * *

  
_

_Tia Mari_

Voltei para onde meus amigos estavam e comecei a tomar, _de novo, _meu sorvete – como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Senti o olhar chocado de Alice e Jasper, Rosalie parecia querer me aplaudir – pois a mesma, _com certeza, _teria tomado a mesma atitude – e Emmett, bem, Emmett era o Emmett então fez o que todos esperavam.

- Tsunami! – disse sério – eu não esperava isso de você!

E começou a dar mais uma de suas risadas guturais acompanhado de todos os meus amigos.

- é sério Bella! – disse Rose – eu adorei o que você fez!

- amiga! – falou Alice quicando na cadeira – isso foi igualzinho o...

- diário da princesa, Alice – disse revirando os olhos – eu sei!

- Bells, - disse Jazz – você nunca foi assim, o que aconteceu? – as vezes sua calma me irritava

- eu só to cuidando do que é meu JASPIRINA!

- Jasp o que? – disseram Emm, Rose e Allie

- Bella o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Edward atrás de mim – você deixou a garota toda suja! – disse me repreendendo

- vai ficar defendendo a sua _amiguinha? _– respondi com sarcasmo – por que não foi atrás dela?

- Bella, Bella! – ele sacudiu a cabeça e se aproximou do meu pescoço – você fica linda com ciúmes, já te disse isso – sussurrou no meu ouvido

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha – me deixando arrepiada – depois me deu um chupão – o que me deixou furiosa

- EDWARD! – gritei e o fitei com raiva

Ele riu e colocou sorvete na boca

- isso vai ficar marcado! – coloquei a mão no pescoço

- Bella – disse Emmett – você pode me contar da Jaspirina?

- é só pra mostrar que você já tem dono – disse Edward

- conta da Jaspirina! – falou Emmett, já enchendo o saco

- isso vai ficar horrível! – ainda falando do chupão

- Bella! – Emmett começou a bater a mão na mesa, como uma criança – conta da Jaspirina!

- o que é Jaspirina? – disse Edward já irritado com o irmão

- aaaahrg! Jasper as vezes é tão calmo que parece que tomou várias aspirinas de calmante! – disse – aí eu acabei juntando JASPER + ASPIRINA = JASPIRINA! – sorri

Todos me olhavam com os queixos caídos, parecia até que eu tinha descoberto algo interessante.

Emmett, Rosalie,Edward e Alice começaram a rir descontroladamente – enquanto Jasper me fitava ainda perplexo

- Bella você é tão sem graça! – disse Jasper

- Eu sei! – respondi

- tão sem graça! – disse Emmett – que chega a ser engraçado!

Jasper riu também, afinal ele sabia que era calmo demais e que chegava a irritar

- meninos! – disse – vocês passaram no mercado?

Um olhou pro outro com os olhos arregalados

- eu sei que não! – levantei – vamos?

- pra onde? – disse Jasper

- mercado, oras!

- vocês vão? – perguntei aos que estavam nas outras mesas

- temos que ir? – disse Jacob

- não! só vão fazer tumulto!

- vamos? – me virei para a mesa em que estava

Os cinco se levantaram, Edward veio ao meu lado e pegou minha mão – o engraçado foi que quando Emmett e Jasper tentaram imitar Edward, com suas respectivas namoradas, as duas os ignoraram e saíram na frente conversando

- Bella! – disse Jasper – por que elas estão fazendo isso?

- simples! – respondi – uma palavra: vingança!

- a gente não fez nada! – defendeu-se Emmett

- Emmett, você jogou um balde d'água na Rose e Jazz, jogar a pixel na piscina gelada e cheia de cuecas, não é nada legal!

- eu sei – disse Jasper – se eu pedir desculpas será que ela aceita?

- Jasper? Você conhece a Alice, e conhece também a Rose! Sabe que elas vão fazer de tudo pra se vingarem!

- o que a gente faz?

- esperem! Até parecem que não conhecem suas namoradas!

Ok, ok! Eu assumo que adorava ver Jasper e Emmett desesperados por causa de Alice e Rose! Era tão bonitinho – mas eu sabia que elas não fariam nada! Só umas provocaçõezinhas e mais nada

Estávamos chegando ao mercado, quando Edward começou a mexer comigo

- sabia que você ta linda assim? – sussurrou ao meu ouvido – e que eu sei que você mentiu pro Emmett e pro Jasper!

- amor! – rolei nos calcanhares e fiquei de frente a ele – sabe muito bem que eu não sei mentir! Só omiti alguns fatos.

- claro, claro! Só deixou os garotos atormentados!

- você não pode falar nada! Que você faz isso comigo

Sai correndo encontrando Alice e Rose

- então! – perguntei – o que temos que comprar?

- bem! – disse Alice – temos aqui a lista – pegou a lista de compras na sua bolsa – cada um pode comprar algumas coisas

- Alice são poucas coisas! Afinal, vamos embora daqui a poucos dias – reclamei

- mesmo assim! – retrucou Rosalie – são muitas pessoas! E tem gente que come por dois – lançou um olhar "do mal" pro Emmett

- ok! – pisquei pro Emmett e rasguei a lista em três partes – Eu vou com Edward – segurei com a outra mão um pedaço – Emmett vai com Rose – entreguei ao Emmett outro pedaço – e Alice vai com Jasper – entreguei o ultimo pedaço ao Jasper

Eu sabia que elas estavam irritadas – mas não iriam contrariar a minha decisão.

- vamos amor? – perguntei puxando a mão de Edward e entrando no mercado

Como a cidade não era grande, o mercado era proporcional! Vendia o básico, e nunca estava lotado como os das grandes cidades

- Edward – olhei pra ele – temos que comprar biscoitos, você quer dividir a lista comigo ou vai comigo?

- com certeza eu vou contigo – ele passou o nariz na base do meu pescoço – não perderia isso por nada!

- seu bobo! – empurrei-o – vem! – segurei sua mão

Chegamos à parte de onde estavam os biscoitos, coloquei no carrinho os que estavam dizendo na lista – só um que não consegui pegar pois estava muito alto

Me estiquei até o biscoito e senti um braço me trazendo pra baixo

- qual o problema? – perguntei a Edward que tinha me virado ao seu encontro

- nenhum, por que? – sorriu torto

- Eu te conheço!

- eu também te conheço! – beijou a ponta do meu nariz

- Edward! – disse birrenta – você pode me soltar? – ele segurou minha cintura ainda mais forte

- não! – ele riu

- então a gente vai ficar parado sem fazer nada?!

- ou não!

Ele começou a me beijar urgentemente, passando as mãos nas minhas costas indo até a parte onde minha blusa cobria – ou seja, um palmo acima da minha cintura.

No inicio eu até não correspondi – me digam onde que eu estava com a cabeça – mas logo depois comecei a retribuir, coloquei a mão em seu cabelo e o puxei pra mim.

Nós estávamos naquele amasso a um bom tempo, como eu sentia falta daquele beijo – e como ele foi voltar a ser meu – até que Edward, simplesmente, me prensa contra uma das prateleiras do mercado. Fazendo com que vários e vários biscoitos caíssem em cima de nós

Ele começou a rir entre beijos, enquanto eu tentava me afastar – mas ele deixava? Não!

- Edward – tentei dizer entre beijos – me solta!

- não! – voltou a me beijar – você é _minha _esqueceu?

Revirei os olhos e o empurrei, enquanto mais e mais biscoitos caiam em cima de nós dois.

- hey vocês dois! – apareceu um segurança do mercado

Nós olhamos ao mesmo tempo e só teve uma única solução! CORRER!

Edward segurou a minha mão e me puxou – carregou na verdade – pra fora do mercado. O segurança começou a gritar coisas estranhas para nós dois, enquanto nós sentávamos num banquinho do outro lado da rua.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – disse a Edward – expulsos do mercado!

Ele começou a rir

- ah Bella, pensa assim! – ele falou – a gente não precisa ficar horas comprando coisas, em vez disso podemos ficar aqui! Juntos!

- cala a boca! – disse furiosa – me dá seu celular!

- o que foi amor! – fingiu de ofendido – vai dizer que não gostou do nosso " beijo no supermercado"? e pra que, que você quer meu telefone?

- já disse pra calar a boca – fingi de birrenta – ligar pra Alice!

- só se você me der um beijo!

Ele sorriu torto e esticou o celular pro outro lado – revirei os olhos – como, como esse garoto podia fazer isso comigo?

- me dá Edward! – bati o pé, acho que baixei a Alice aqui

- primeiro o beijo! – ele fez beicinho

- ta! – disse me aproximando dele – fecha os olhos! – ele fechou

Respirei perto da sua boca, e dei um beijo em sua bochecha pegando o celular

- BELLA!

Apertei o 4, já que na chamada rápida era o telefone de Alice – tocou três vezes e uma descontrolada atendeu:

- _Edward vocês perderam! Um casal se agarrou no mercado e derrubaram uma prateleira, o segurança está revoltado, menino, até os expulsou do mercado!_

_-_ Oi Alice!

_- Bella, bem você escutou! Onde vocês estão?_

- fomos nós que...

-_ Ah Meu Deus! Foram vocês? Bella cadê a sua vergonha? Você não era tímida mulher?_

- Culpe seu irmão, dela ter se perdido!

Edward levantou uma sombracelha

_- o que eu faço contigo hein?_

- saia logo desse mercado!

- _e a sua parte das compras?_

- Alice, flor minha! Depois de amanhã nós vamos embora! Não precisa comprar muita coisa!

_- ta Bella! beeijo_

_- _tchau troço!

- _também te amo vaca!_

Ela desligou, e Edward levantou a sobrancelha

- o que foi? – perguntei

- troço?

- é..sabe amor de amiga!

- vocês se amam mesmo!

- é ela é o troço da minha vida, e eu sou a vaca dela!

- e a Rosalie?

- loira do banheiro!

Ele começou a rir descontrolado

- o que foi amor?

- ela sabe que vocês a chamam assim?

- sabe!

- vocês são malucas, nem um hospício agüentaria vocês!

- nós somos malucas? – perguntei me fingindo de ofendida

- muito!

- ta bom!

Levantei do banco – onde estávamos– e fui correndo em direção a pracinha que era logo em frente!

Edward POV

- Bella! – gritei

- vem me pegar se você é capaz!

Ela não disse isso, não assim! Aquilo foi à coisa mais provocante que ela falou, e olha que Bella pra me provocar é a coisa mais fácil que existe.

Sai correndo atrás dela – que estava indo em direção aos brinquedos -, como sou mais rápido, consegui alcançá-la fácil

A segurei pela cintura e a levantei no colo

- Me solta Edward! – ela começou a gritar, enquanto várias criancinhas olhavam pra gente

- não!

- por favor!

- já disse que não!

- o que você quer seu chato?

- você sabe muito bem! – a virei de meu encontro

- é sério! – os olhos dela brilharam

- é! – tentei avançar para beijá-la só que a mesma recuou

- então vamos!

Ela segurou a minha mão e começou a andar – no começo não entendi, mas quando a doida para em frente ao escorrega ( **n/a: **gente pra quem não sabe o que é escorrega, por causa da regionalidade, escorrega também é conhecido como escorregador ou você pode procurar no google) eu entendi o recado

- você só pode estar brincando não é? – perguntei

- não! vamos!

Ela subiu na escadinha do escorrega e se virou pra mim

- você não vai escorregar?

- eu tenho uma idéia melhor!

A prendi na escada com as duas mãos, e comecei a beijá-la – ela ria entre beijos, e trocava as mãos entre o corrimão e o meu cabelo – aquela garota me levaria a loucura a qualquer momento

Estávamos ali a um bom tempo, quando ouvimos um pigarro bem fininho – com certeza não era Emmett

- vocês dois! – disse uma menina de uns 6 anos com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé – a gente quer brincar! E vocês dois só estão atrapalhando!

Bella ficou vermelha – não era nada normal levar esporro de uma criança

- sim senhora! – disse pra menina e puxando Bella

- obrigada! – ela respondeu – já ia chamar a minha mãe!

- claro, claro! – disse me distanciando – você que manda aqui Alice!

Bella começou a rir e a menina fechou mais a cara

- do que você me chamou?

- Alice – sorri – você é igualzinha a minha irmã

- aposto que ela é bonita!

- Alice! – eu e Bella falamos juntos

Começamos a rir e voltamos ao nosso banquinho, mas antes de chegar vimos Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rose vindo em nossa direção – fomos aos seus encontros

- Oi gente! – disse tirando as bolsas de compras da mão de Rosalie

- então foram vocês? – perguntou Emmett

- nós o que? – perguntei

- que foram expulsos do mercado?

- sim! – respondi e Bella corou

- que isso hein Tsunami! – disse Rosalie – achava que a santa do grupo era você!

- até você Rose? – Bella disse indignada – já não basta o Emmett com esse apelidinho!

- ele me explicou e é totalmente sua cara! – ela riu

- vocês voltaram a se falar!

- sim! Desde que ele me contasse o por que te chama de Tsunami!

- você não vai me falar?

- não!

- Droga! – fiz biquinho – e você Alice, já perdoou o Jazz?

- ah! – Alice jogou as mãos pro alto – ta tudo bem! Eu te perdôo Jazz! – ela o abraçou

- obrigada fadinha! – ele deu um beijo apaixonado nela

- dá pra você largar a minha irmã? – disse Edward indiguinado

- é! – concordou Emmett – larga ela agora!

- vocês também! – disse Jasper – Emmett larga a Rose agora! E Edward, Bella é como minha irmãzinha, pode soltando ela agora!

- por que vocês não vão pra merda? – disse Rosalie delicada

- é gente! Para com isso, e vamos logo pra casa! – falou Alice autoritária batendo o pé

***

Chegamos em casa, todos estavam lá! A maioria se encontrava na piscina.

Fiquei parada conversando com Ângela – que estava dentro da piscina – enquanto os outros guardavam as compras e as meninas trocavam de roupas.

Senti um abraço nas costas e um beijo no pescoço – já dava pra saber quem era pois as mãos fortes eram únicas e o beijo no pescoço que só ele sabia dar – sorri involuntariamente

Ângela sorriu e nadou em direção a Ben, e aquele beijo no meu pescoço em dois segundos estava se tornando um chupão

- EDWARD PÁRA! – gritei tentando empurra-lo pra trás

Ele parou e virou meu corpo em direção a ele, que tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios

- o que foi meu anjo? – perguntou

- eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo! – coloquei a mão no pescoço – vai ficar marcado por um tempão!

- você é minha esqueceu? – ele me puxou pela cintura – e eu adoro deixar seu pescocinho lindo marcado!

Eu comecei a rir e dei um selinho nele

- eu não preciso de uma marca no pescoço pra ser de Edward Cullen! – ele sorriu

- mas não custa nada um registro! – revirei os olhos – vai entrar na piscina?

- não! to com preguiça! – me estiquei

Fui em direção a espreguiçadeira e coloquei os fones do meu iPhone no ouvido – coloquei a primeira musica pra tocar – e cheguei a uma única teoria: Alice deveria ficar longe do meu celular.

Tocava Our Song da Taylor Swift, a musica até que era bonitinha – me lembrava Edward, quer dizer, o que não lembrava Edward?

Fechei os olhos e comecei a imitar a melodia da musica – lembrei de tudo o que Edward e eu passamos juntos! Apesar dos erros, eu não me arrependo um minuto se quer que eu passei com ele – Senti meus olhos começarem a marejar, droga! Já comecei a chorar!

Edward POV

Bella estava linda deitada numa espreguiçadeira de olhos fechados – parecia estar dormindo, ou pensando em algo muito bom.

Estava na piscina com a maioria dos meus amigos, Jéssica e Lauren tentavam se jogar pra cima de mim – o que era ignorado com sucesso! Era incrível como elas não ligavam para Bella ali

Conversando com minha irmã, olhei pro lado e vi Bella com lágrimas escorrendo – deixei Alice falando sozinha e fui ver o que tinha acontecido

Cheguei perto da _minha _Bella e deitei por cima dela – o que a fez abrir os olhos

- você é pesado sabia?

- o que houve? – perguntei limpando suas lágrimas e desligando seu celular

- nada!

- já te disse que você não sabe mentir!

- ah! – ela escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço, corando – eu estava pensando em como eu te amo bizarro!

- amo bizarro?!

- é Edward! É bizarro o quanto eu te amo!

- bizarro em que sentido?

- de muito!

- isso é bom!?

- muito! – ela sorriu e me beijou

O beijo foi calmo, tranqüilo até demais! Só os beijos dela pra me deixarem tão, tão...necessitados dele! Era como uma droga, Isabella Swan era meu vicio, e eu não trocaria esse vicio por nada!

- Edward – ela quebrou o beijo, mas eu não queria terminar – Edward!

Me afastei

- o que é, Jesus!

- você ainda ta pesando!

Revirei os olhos e me joguei para o lado – já que a espreguiçadeira era grande

- satisfeita?

- muito! – ela fingiu puxar o ar

- posso voltar a te beijar?

- pode! – ela sorriu boba

Voltei a beijá-la, colocando a mão em sua cintura e a puxando pra mais perto de mim – até que seu celular tocou

- ignora! – voltei a beijá-la

- hum...não! – mordi sua boca de vingança

Bella POV

Edward mordeu com tanta força a minha boca, que eu tive a impressão que ela iria sangrar.

Atendi ao telefone, no visor mostrava o numero do celular de Renée

- Alo

- _Oi filhinha!_

- Oi Renée – sorri

- _Renée?_

Revirei os olhos

_-_ quero dizer...mãe!

_- hum...bem melhor! Tudo bom?_

_- _tudo sim e você?

_- também, te liguei pra te avisar que você vai ficar na casa dos Cullen por uma semana, ok?_

- Esme e Carlisle não estão viajando?

_- sim! Mas aconteceu uns problemas com as minhas passagens e não quero você sozinha em casa_

- eu sempre fiquei sozinha!

_- não discute Isabella, você vai ficar na casa dos Cullen, eu quero que você se resolva com Edward!_

- mãe...

_- você vai e pronto! Beijo!_

- mãe

_- tchau, eu te amo!_

Nem deu tempo de me despedir, pois a doida já tinha desligado o telefone – isso tinha dedo de Alice, como minha mãe saberia do meu namoro com Edward!

- o que houve? – perguntou Edward

- ao que parece eu vou ter que ficar na sua casa!

- por que?

- as passagens de Renée atrasaram, só voltam na semana que vem!

- Carlisle e Esme também!

- pois é!

- quer dizer que eu vou te ter na minha casa?

- que tortura!

- vou te mostrar a tortura!

Ele me abraçou apertado, colocando uma perna em cima de mim

- EDWAARD! – gritei abafado – TA ME MACHUCANDO!

- To bem!

- Edward! – mordi seu pescoço com força

- Ai! – ele colocou a mão no pescoço – doeu!

- to bem!

- humpf!

Ele deu as costas pra mim, emburrado! O abracei apertando-o pela cintura

- não me ignora! – falei

- nem te conheço!

- conhece sim! – beijei sua bochecha – você me ama!

- amo? Nem sei quem você é!

- então deixa eu me apresentar! – disse enquanto ele voltou a me olhar – meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas meus amigos me chamam de Bella! um deles me chama de Tsunami, não sei por que!

Ele não agüentou a mascara e começou a rir

- eu sou Edward Cullen e sabia que você é a menina mais linda que eu já vi?

- você diz muito isso, mas eu acho que você tem problemas!

- eu não estou mentindo! – ele parecia falar sério – estou com vontade de fazer uma coisa!

- o que?

- te beijar!

Ele se aproximou de mim e roçou nossos lábios de leve, para depois selá-los – um beijo calmo que logo se tornou urgente, mas não _tão _urgente já que estávamos do lado de fora de casa

Paramos o beijo pra pegar ar – minha boca já estava latejando de tão inchada que deveria estar

- adoro deixar sua boca assim! – ele me deu um selinho

- como?

- vermelha e inchada! Combina perfeitamente contigo

- é, mais não é você que sente dor!

- ta doendo?

- latejando é a palavra certa!

- que mimada você! – mostrei a língua – olha que quem dá língua quer beijo!

- cala a boca!

- você é tão delicada, muito linda!

Revirei os olhos

- Edward para com essas coisas melosas, eu fico – corei – meio...boba!

- eu não estou sendo meloso, você é minha Bella, minha linda, minha princesinha!

O olhei como se ele estivesse duas cabeças – eu adorava garotos românticos, mas Edward ultrapassava esse limite – comecei a rir igual ao Emmett

- o que foi? – perguntou

- princesinha, Edward?

Ele riu

- por que? Achei que gostasse de apelidos melosos!

- claro! Vamos agora ser igual a Rosalie e Emmett, ursinha e ursao! Ou Alice e Jasper, Fadinha e emo! Por favor Edward, apelidos menos constragedores!

Ele voltou a rir e me pegou no colo como se eu fosse uma boneca

- me coloca no chão Cullen! – gritei

- você vai ter que escolher – ele caminhou em direção a piscina – um dos apelidos que eu quiser, ok?

Ele parou na borda da piscina

- Edward? – levantei a sobrancelha – você não vai fazer isso! – disse firme

Mas quem disse que ele me obedeceu? Pulou na piscina me fazendo gritar e me levando até o fundo – detalhe que eu ainda estava de roupa, a sorte era o biquíni senão ficaria transparente

Ele voltou à superfície comigo, que tentei me soltar dele

- princesinha não né? – ele disse rindo

- não!

Voltou a mergulhar fundo – o problema era que ele tinha um fôlego maior que o meu, então eu ficava sufocada

- chuchuzinho?

- nem pensar

De novo pro fundo da piscina

- sorvetinha?

- Edward vai se...

Na hora em que eu ia xingá-lo ele volta pra debaixo d'água, podia ouvir as risadas dos outros

- bombomzinho?

- porra!

- Bella se decide! – ele resolveu me soltar, Graças a Deus

- qualquer coisa que não seja muito melosa!

- amor?

- pode ser! – sorri

- não...amor! seu rosto ta sangrando

Senti o sangue escorrer pela minha testa

- deve ter sido na hora em que pulamos na piscina e eu bati com a cabeça

- O QUE?!

Só de ver o sangue já me sentir nauseada – as ultimas coisas que vi foram Edward se aproximando e Alice com uma bolsa de água fria na minha cabeça

***

Comecei a sentir um cheiro estranho, o que me fez acordar – tentei levantar, mas uma mão me empurrou de volta pra...cama? o que eu fazia aqui?

- não se mexa! – ouvi a voz de Edward

- o que aconteceu? – disse com a voz sonolenta

- parece que você tem problemas quando ver sangue!

- ah Meu Deus!

- Bella! – consegui ver seu rosto, era uma mascara de dor – me desculpe amor! Eu não devia ter brincado assim com você, eu não queria...

- Ah Edward! – disse

- o que?

- Cala a Boca! Não foi culpa sua! – tentei levantar – além disso, eu não gosto de ver sangue!

- me desculpa!

- só te desculpo se parar de me chamar de coisas do tipo princesinha! – fiz uma careta

- tudo bem! – ele me deu um breve beijo – agora volte a descansar! Amanhã a gente tem um dia longo!

- por que?

- Alice nos levará até umas dunas, sabe descer o morro de areia com papelão!

- isso vai ser divertido!

- demais, mas você precisa estar boa!

- a quanto tempo eu estou desmaiada?

- umas 3 horas.

- eu semi-morri então!

- devia estar cansada! – ele riu

- deita comigo?

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e eu tive um sono profundo do lado do garoto dono dos meus sonhos.

***


	29. Amor de verão

_é gente, o ultimo! meus comentários e agradecimentos estão no final, espero que gostem. beeijões_

_

* * *

  
_

Bella POV

You'll be the Prince

_(Você será o príncipe)_

And I'll be the Princess

_(__E eu serei a princesa)_

It's a Love Story

_(Esta é uma história de amor)_

Baby just say Yes

_(querido, apenas diga sim)_

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

Assim que acordei senti um braço a minha volta – era ele, o meu anjo, dormia serenamente. Não pude deixar de sorri sabendo que depois da confusão entre nós dois, ele me queria de volta – com certeza eu era a garota mais sortuda do mundo.

Meus olhos não conseguiam largar o rosto perfeito do meu namorado, era tão...tão...eu não sabia como descrevê-lo, nem perfeito chegava perto.

- um beijo pelos seus pensamentos! – ele fez um biquinho ainda de olhos fechados

Dei um selinho nele

- meus beijos pra você são de graça – ele sorriu abrindo os olhos

- mas eu quero saber do que você estava pensando?

- hm – me aproximei do seu rosto – advinha?

Ele pareceu perder o ar

-... eu, é claro! – se gabou

Ri e o beijei.

Ficamos um tempo nesse "love" até a mesma buzina da festa começar a tocar

- na boa! – disse Edward parando o beijo – eu fazer com que Alice enfie essa buzina no ... – antes que ele terminasse coloquei a mão na sua boca

- ela é sua irmã! – continuei – você não faria isso!

- vamos convir que ela é estressante.

- você quer o que? É Alice, a pessoa mais estressante do planeta

- é! Aposto que ela aparece aqui em...

- BOM DIA GENTE!

- Agora!

- Dormiu bem casalzinho?

- sim, sim! Alice que horas são?

- 7:30h

- por que ta acordando todo mundo agora?

- porque hoje é nosso ultimo dia de viagem! E nós vamos as dunas!

- Emmett já conseguiu o papelão? – perguntou Edward

- sim! Vamos logo, levantem! Vamos sair às 8h, Bells aqui ta sua roupa!

- er...obrigada!

- nada! Agora levantem!

Com Alice não dava para discutir, levantei da cama a contra gosto e Edward puxou meu braço

- aonde você vai?

- tomar um banho! Não dá pra discutir com Alice!

Ele revirou os olhos e me soltou, fui para o banheiro perto do quarto dele enquanto ele usava o da suíte.

Tomei um banho rápido colocando o biquíni de tiras grossas azul, lindo por sinal, só não lembrava de eu ter comprado – pus o short, a camiseta larga e sai do banheiro

- PROXIMO! – tinha umas três pessoas na fila do banheiro

- Bella por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Seth que era o segundo da fila

- eu sou uma garota! – ele riu

- VAMOS POVO! – gritou Alice do primeiro andar – 15 MINUTOS!

- vamos sem banho mesmo povo! – disse Seth

- porcos!

Desci as escadas e encontrei parte do pessoal lá, Jasper estava despenteado e com olheiras profundas – tampava os ouvidos pela gritaria de Alice

- bom dia! – disse dando um beijo na sua bochecha

- bom dia Bells – ele retribuiu

- guerreiro você!

- por que?

- Alice gritando desse jeito!

- é! Eu a amo muito!

- eu sei, só você pra aturar

- vocês podem parar de falar mal de mim – Alice falou – eu to do lado de vocês!

Mandei um beijo pra ela indo pro meu quarto para deixar a roupa suja. Assim que abri a porta dei de cara com um urso em cima de uma loira

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritei e cai no chão

- Bella! – disse Emmett saindo de cima da Rose

- Vocês...não...transando...minha cama...AAAAAAH! – disse

Eles começaram a rir, percebi que ainda estava no chão e que Alice e Jasper estavam perto de nós

- quase isso Bellinha! – falou Rose – só uns amassos, desculpe se foi na sua cama!

- como eu vou dormir? – reclamei

- você sempre dorme lá com Edward!

Não tinha lembrado disso, por falar nele! Vem o Deus Grego com o cabelo todo molhado e sem camisa

- Bella... – disse Edward – por que você ta no chão?

- Ah! – levantei rapidamente – nada!

- depois a minha namorada que é estranha! – disse Jasper pra mim

- cala a boca!

- ui Edward! – chegou Tanya passando a mão nele – você ta gostoso hein?

Corei de raiva, Edward era meu e eu não dividia com ninguém, talvez eu fosse tão ciumenta quanto ele

- eu sei Tanya – nem um pouco narcisista

- Bella que se cuide – ela disse piscando o olho

- eu sou dela! – ele sorriu pra mim – e não a troco por ninguém!

- nem por mim? – ela fez biquinho

Alice riu, já que Tanya fazia pico e parecia um pato

- nem por você e nem por ninguém! Ela é minha!

- eu também posso ser! – ela piscou um olho

- já chega Tanya! – disse Rosalie – Edward é da Bella e que cu garota! Não percebeu que ele não quer nada com você?

- que mentira Barbie! O sonho do Eddie é ficar comigo, não é?

- não! – disse Edward

- ele só ta falando isso por causa da Bella! deixa ela ir embora!

- Que parte do: Edward Cullen tem dona! e ele é só meu e de mais ninguém. Você não entendeu?

- Já chega gente! – interferiu Alice – parem de discutir e vamos logo!

Ela puxou Rose e eu para fora de casa, não antes de sibilar para Edward:

- ponha uma camisa!

***

Chegamos as Dunas depois de caminhar uma meia hora! O lugar era lindo a areia descia numa inclinação perfeita, depois de um pequeno espaço reto ia direto para o mar.

Havia muitos turistas a maioria escorregando, a outra tirando fotos.

Não percebi que os garotos começavam a dividir o papelão – já que ninguém tinha o skate sem rodinhas.

- Eu começo – disse Emmett – mas não vou sozinho! bora Tsunami

- Emmett não! – disse Edward

Não deu tempo de eu dizer nada! Ele apenas me puxou pro seu colo e deu impulso na areia

Quando eu dizia que o Emmett cheirava areia não era mentira! Cada vez que eu gritava ele dava mais impulso (**n/a: **Oook! Saiu perva! Mas não fou culpa minha eu juro u.u) até que eu me joguei pro lado e comi areia.

Ele terminou de descer rindo da minha cara toda suja de areia

- EMMETT SEU PUTO! – corri atrás dele

- NÃO ME PEGA, NÃO ME PEGA! – ele cantarolou saltitando

Não tinha jeito, por mais que eu corresse muito! nunca alcançaria Emmett, além de maior era mais rápido que eu.

***

Ficamos nessa de descer as Dunas por um bom tempo. Até que quando Alice, Rose e eu descemos juntas um grupo de três meninos parou a gente.

- oi! – disse o moreno mais baixo – meu nome é Alex – ele esticou a mão – esses são Frankie e Billy

- oi! – respondi simpática – essa é a Rose, Allie e eu sou a Bella!

- prazer! Meninas... – disse Frankie um pouco tímido – sabe aqueles três garotos ali? – ele apontou para Emmett, Jasper e Edward que carregavam uma expressão enfesada na cara

- o que tem eles? – disse Rose

- será que eles...ãh...

- fala menino!

- eles não querem ficar com a gente!

Rosalie e Alice estavam com as caras mais surpresas do mundo. Eu por outro lado estava em choque.

É claro que meu namorado e meus amigos eram lindos, mas eu nunca cheguei a cogitar a idéia deles e ... garotos!

- bem! – disse Alice sorrindo, saindo do transe – eles são nossos namorados!

- Ah! Me desculpe – falou Frankie – mas vocês são meninas de sorte! Deus, como eles são bonitos! – ele se abanou

- ih! A bixa é louca! – disse Rose fazendo com que todos rissem

- agora contem! Quem é de quem?

- o loirinho é meu, o moreno é da Rose e o outro da Bella!

- você é uma garota de sorte! – disse Alex pra mim – o seu é o mais bonito!

- eu sei! – sorri

- é claro que ele é bonito! – disse Alice sorrindo

- ué, você achando seu amigo bonito? – perguntou Billy

- ele é meu irmão! – Alice sorriu – gêmeo!

- nossa! Vocês são tão diferentes!

- Rose e seu namorado, Alice, tem algum parentesco?

- ele também é meu irmão, só que mais novo!

- eu estou surpreso! – falou Billy – Bella, você e o grandão também...

- não! ele é só meu cunhado!

- mas...

- Emmett também é meu irmão!

- nossa! Que confusão...

- é sim.

A conversa continuou rolando, os garotos eram super simpáticos, fizemos amizade muito fácil.

Eles eram da mesma cidade que a gente, moravam um pouquinho longe, mas nada pra quem está de carro que não consiga chegar.

Alice, Rose, Billy e Frankie voltaram a descer as dunas – eu e Alex sentamos num banquinho e voltamos a conversar.

Como ele era doente por moda eu contei da moda Européia, e como lá era bom! Ele as vezes batia o olho em David, mas como Alice é fofoqueira – já tinha soltado a língua pra Brooke, que segurava o namorado.

***

Assim que me chamaram para ir embora, troquei telefone e MSN com Alex – nós prometemos manter contato – assim ele poderia fazer compras com a Alice e que se um dia eu resolvesse desistir de Edward, para avisá-lo, como se isso fosse possível.

Era a hora do crepúsculo, o céu estava lindo – Edward o observava quando cheguei perto.

- é lindo não!? – perguntei abraçando suas costas

- decepcionante!

- por que?

- porque um dia perfeito vai ter sempre um fim!

- a menos que você queira que ele não tenha um fim.

- não quero, mais ele precisa ter.

Então ele foi embora, se juntar com os outros – aquilo foi muito estranho, ele mal olhou na minha cara, parecia que eu tinha feito algo muito ruim.

O caminho todo, Edward estava distante. Não andava perto de mim, nem me encarava.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o chuveiro, meu cabelo estava cheio de areia e eu não via a hora de usar meu shampoo de morango.

Sai do chuveiro com o cabelo pingando, coloquei uma bata verde clara e uma bermuda surrada.

Fui para o meu quarto arrumar as malas, já que sairíamos cedo. Alice e Rose também arrumavam suas malas quando entrei

- meninas!

- oi

- aconteceu algo com Edward?

- Bella! – disse Rose – ele deve estar enciumado só isso!

- ciúmes de que?

- do Alex é claro!

- Alex?

- Bella, você passou a tarde toda com o menino, Edward se sentiu sozinho só isso!

- eu vou conversar com ele, não tem motivo pra isso!

- faz isso mesmo amiga!

Estava terminando de colocar tudo na mala, quando Alice e Rose saíram – pedi que elas chamassem Edward para mim.

- o que você quer? – ele entrou no quarto enquanto eu tentava fechar a mala

- saber o que aconteceu!

- não aconteceu nada! – ele tentou sair do quarto, mas eu segurei sua mão

- por favor, me conta! – disse baixo

- já disse! – ele tentou se soltar

- por que você ta me tratando desse jeito?

- que jeito?

- frio...sem me olhar nos olhos! Me diz o que eu fiz.

- olha Isabella...eu juro que eu tento! Juro, tentar te entender. Mas você age como se eu não existisse

- Isabella?

- para de desviar do assunto! Por que você faz isso?

- isso o que?

- me ignora, eu pensava que a gente namorava.

Então aquilo me atingiu, como atingiu da primeira vez – a dor de perde-lo tinha voltado, agora com mais força depois de suas palavras

- então é isso? – perguntei

- isso o que?

- só um amor de verão? Nosso amor não vai seguir, não é isso que você quer? – meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas

- eu...

- sai daqui! – coloquei a mão no rosto – me deixa sozinha!

- Bella...!

- não! – eu não olhava em seu rosto – sai daqui agora!

- eu não vou sair!

- então eu saio!

Sai do quarto encontrando todos na sala comendo. – sai da casa, também, indo em direção a praia.

Ela estava deserta, do jeito que eu precisava para refletir, sentei na areia fria e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto

***

Eu não fazia idéia de espaço ou de hora, só quando dois corpos sentaram ao meu lado que eu percebi que não estava sozinha de novo.

- amiga! – disse Alice passando seus braços pelo meu corpo – a gente está aqui contigo. Dessa vez, não vamos te deixar sozinha!

- ele é um idiota Bells! – falou Rose – não sabe a menina que perdeu!

- por favor, não fala dele!

- dele quem? – perguntou Alice numa brincadeira boba, roubando um sorriso meu

- é esse sorriso, só que maior que queremos ver no rosto da nossas Tsunami! – disse Rose – estamos com você, gata! Não importa o que aconteça, já brigamos com o você sabe quem! Ele parece chateado.

- não vamos falar dele – limpei as ultimas lagrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto – vamos falar do que vamos fazer quando chegarmos em casa?

- bem! – Alice sorriu – nós podemos ir ao shopping fazer compras, as aulas vão voltar e eu quero renovar meu guarda roupa!

- eu vou em casa deixar as malas – disse – lavar minhas roupas, e depois eu vou pra sua casa – lembrei que Edward estaria lá – não sei se eu vou!

- é claro que você vai! Rose e Jazz também vão estar lá, e não é sempre que a casa dos Cullen está aberta para seis adolescentes.

- tudo bem! Mas vocês vão amanhã lá em casa comigo, seus presentes estão lá.

- presentes?

- eu não falei que tinha comprado um Christian Louboutin pra você Alice?

- não? – os olhos dela brilhavam – você comprou!?

- é claro!

- Ah Bella! obrigada! – ela me abraçou – você é a melhor amiga que eu sempre quis!

- hey não se esqueçam de mim! – Rose nos abraçou

- você também Rose! – eu a abracei – não esqueci de você, lembra que você estava olhando uma antiga coleção de Brian Atwood? Consegui o que você queria!

- não! – ela pulou em cima de mim – você não existe Bella! como? Ah meu Deus! Eu te amo!

- obrigada meninas, me fizeram distrair um pouco.

- amigas são pra isso! Agora vamos voltar que já está tarde.

***

Levantei de uma noite muito mal dormida, Rosalie e Alice dormiram no nosso quarto, para me fazer compainha. Me senti um pouco mal, mas elas disseram que estava tudo bem

Entrei na suíte e tomei um banho rápido, era 8:30h da manhã o ônibus sairia as 11h, coloquei a primeira roupa que vi uma camiseta verde e um short surrado, e sai do quarto sem sapatos.

Assim que entrei na cozinha vi a ultima pessoa que queria ver hoje.

Ele estava com os olhos cheios de olheiras , parecia não ter dormido bem durante a noite – assim que me viu não teve reação.

Fiz tudo no automático, sem olhá-lo, peguei o cereal e o leite o colocando na tigela e voltei para o quarto.

- Bella... – escutei ele falando comigo, mas não me permiti ouvir

- não!

Entrei no quarto, sentei na cama e comi o que restava do cereal – Alice estava no banho e Rose dormia.

Deixei a tigela de lado e voltei a chorar muito – a idéia de ter perdido Edward, de novo, não fazia sentido!

Ele era meu, feito pra mim. A Isabella era do Edward, e o Edward era da Isabella! Era assim que devia ser; mas não foi.

- amiga! Não chora!

- Rose...não dá, de novo! Eu o perdi...e eu o amo tanto que chega a machucar

- conversa com ele!

- não tenho condições...

- meninas! – Alice entrou no quarto – Quer saber! Já chega Isabella! Cansei de vocês dois, são ciumentos, e não confiam um no outro, vocês tem que se resolver!

- Alice...não!

- não? a minha melhor amiga ta numa crise emo! E meu irmão, é um idiota! Cansei!

Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta!

- fica calma, Alice ta de cabeça quente – Rose beijou minha testa – eu vou tomar banho! Qualquer coisa grita.

- ok

Eu coloquei os fones no ouvido, para não escutar os gritos de Alice – mas acabei caindo no sono

***

- Bella...Bella! acorda

- hum...

- acorda Tsunami!

- o que você quer Emm!

- já vamos embora.

Levantei da cama e tentei ajeitar o cabelo, ele começou a rir

- o que foi? – perguntei mal humorada

- sua franja...tá em pé!

- merda... – ajeitei o cabelo – cadê o povo?

- Jacob, Leah e Seth foram no meu carro, David vai ficar na casa da Brooke e volta pra casa semana que vem...os outros! Bem, os outros já foram!

- como assim já foram?

- era pra eu ter ido também, já estávamos no meio do caminho quando lembramos de você...

- o que?

- é brincadeira Tsunami!

- então cadê o povo?

- foram no primeiro táxi, eu e você vamos com as malas...era pro Edward ir com você! Mas já que ele prefere ficar te vendo dormindo do que acordada

- mas hein?

- ele ficou aqui com você, enquanto dormia! Aí Alice pediu pra ele te acordar só que ele achou que você ainda estava putinha com ele, então pediu pra eu fazer isso...já que o objetivo na minha vida é te extressar.

Eu sorri boba

- ele...

Alguém buzinou três vezes

- vamos logo! Temos quatro mochilas de carrinho e seis de costas pra levar

- o povo acha que nós somos o que?

- tartarugas Tsunami, tartarugas!

***

Chegamos a rodoviária a tempo, Eric e Mike nos esperavam para pegar as malas – deixei tudo com eles e só levei minha bolsa de mão para dentro do ônibus.

Perto do ônibus Alice e Rosalie conversavam animadas

- oi meninas!

- parece que alguém está com um bom humor!

- estou sim!

- eu tenho que distribuir as passagens – disse Alice – já volto

- ok!

- tome as suas!

Ela entregou as passagens de todos – enquanto eu e Rose entravamos no ônibus.

Estava ansiosa para falar com Edward, quando a pessoa errada senta do meu lado

- o que você ta fazendo aqui? – disse

- esse é meu lugar! – Mike mostrou a passagem – vamos juntos! – ele sorriu

- ok! – sorri de volta – eu já volto

Fui descer do ônibus, mas fui impedida pelo motorista, que contava as passagens.

Edward entrou seguido por Tanya e depois Alice

- o que deu em você? – perguntei a ela

- o que eu fiz?

- colocou Mike pra ir comigo?

- não!

- então por que ele está com a passagem do banco ao meu lado?

- eu não sei...era pra ele ir com...Tanya! – ela olhou pra trás de mim

Me virei e vi Edward conversando com Tanya, ele me olhou e deu aquele sorrisinho sacana dele.

- Se é guerra que ele quer! É guerra que ele terá!

Virei para Alice que sorria e andei em direção a Mike. Como Edward e Tanya estavam a um banco a frente do nosso e ele estava na cadeira da janela, eu sabia muito bem como implicar com ele.

Comecei a conversar empolgada com Mike, rindo das idiotices que ele falava – não adiantava de nada! Edward não olhava para trás, o que me irritava.

Olhava para Alice desesperada, mas a única coisa que ela sabia era beijar Jasper. Quando cruzei as pernas, duas coisas aconteceram: minha perna bateu no banco de Edward fazendo com que ele olhasse pra trás e eu senti os olhos de Mike batendo nas minhas pernas – o que me fez corar.

Eu começaria agora a colocar meu plano em pratica.

Chutava a cadeira de Edward e tocava em Mike ( **n.a.: **tocar no bom sentido suas pervas u.u) – ele olhava pra trás com raiva e eu sorria pra ele.

Isso aconteceu por um bom tempo até chegar na parada – ele não conseguia se concentrar no que Tanya falava, o que me deixou feliz.

Desci do ônibus, comprei bala e fui a primeira a subir – acabei com um dos drops de halls muito rápido – já chupando a ultima bala, senti um cutucão no braço

- Bella...tem bala?

- essa é a ultima! – mostrei a língua

- é essa mesma que eu quero.

Então Edward me beijou, roubando a minha bala. Era tão imprevisível o nosso amor – mas mesmo assim era perfeito.

Ele encostou a testa na minha segurando a bala em sua boca

- me desculpe! Alice me contou...eu sou um idiota!

- é mesmo! – disse ofegante – o meu idiota!

Voltei a beijá-lo com todo o amor que eu sentia por ele.

Não importava como, onde e quando, ele era o meu amor, podia ter começado no verão onde muitos, melhor, quase todos os namoros não duram. Mas o nosso, bem o nosso era eterno... Ah fala sério! Eu só tenho 17 anos.

-

-

-

**Fim**

* * *

**observações:**

Dunas – procura no google

Christian Louboutin ;Brian Atwood – marcas de sapatos

Tsunami - será explicado no epílogo

* * *

**fic nova:**

**I'll be there for you –** Depois de anos sem se se encontram quando ela muda pro mesmo colégio interno que ele. Agora Bella Swan deixa de ser a garota simples,para ser a mais odiada do colégio,tudo isso por ser melhor amiga do garoto mais popular do colégio: Edward Cullen

* * *

**Uaau! ****Eu não acredito que cheguei aqui eu consegui, a minha primeira fic, eu consegui ter leitoras, eu consegui! A minha bebe chegou ao fim, nem acredito! **

**Eu quero agradecer muito a vocês todas que leram e deixaram reviews, todas vocês tem um espacinho aqui no meu coração! Mt obrigada gente, mt obrigada meesmo. Eu to mt feliz e se não fossem vocês mandando reviews eu já teria desistido!**

**To chorando mt aqui. Chorando de felicidade.**

**Esse capitulo é dedicado a você! que leu, que gostou, qe me deu bronca por demorar! Ah eu amo vocês! Obrigada por tudo!**

**Nãão se esqueçam! Pro epílogo, mandem reviews! beeeijos**


	30. Epílogo

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**epílogo**

Acho que nunca vi a casa dos Cullen tão bagunçada, como estava nesses últimos três dias. Havia caixas e mais caixas de pizza jogadas por toda a sala, roupas sujas misturada com roupas limpas. Um "fusuê" só.

De alguns dias para cá. Edward e eu conversamos quando seria nossa primeira vez, o que criava um impasse – Ele dizia que tinha que ser especial eu retrucava dizendo que com ele já seria especial. Nunca chegamos a um acordo.

Riamos loucamente, sentados no chão da sala. Ou no espaço vazio que encaixava nossa bunda.

Emmett fazia palhaçadas hilárias o que fez com que Alice quase fizesse xixi nas calças no colo de Jazz. Nada podia estar mais perfeito.

- Emmett – eu disse – como foi que você conheceu a Rose?

- Foi um momento muito intenso na minha vida – Rosalie revirou os olhos – Estávamos numa festa...

- que mentira, Emmett! – disse Rose

- Eu posso contar a minha versão? – Rose deu de ombros – enfim...sem mais interrupções por favor! Estávamos numa festa, aí eu a vi. Loira, bonita, corpão...Pensei comigo " vou falar algo no ouvidinho dela" – sim, ele disse ouvidinho – Cheguei dançando perto da minha loira e disse " posso te dizer uma coisa gostosa no seu ouvido?" ela assentiu com a cabeça. Cheguei pertinho do seu ouvidinho e disse " Lasanha".

Os cinco que presenciaram esse fato histórico da imaginação fértil de Emmett Cullen, explodiram em gargalhadas, não dava para segurar – era algo muito tosco até para o Emmett.

O dono da façanha também ria escandalosamente – até que o mesmo parou. Respirou fundo e colocou as duas mãos grudadas ao corpo.

- já está na hora! – disse ele

- vai pedir a Rosalie em casamento? – disse o estraga prazeres do meu namorado

Emmett colocou a mão na cintura, fazendo pose e encarou Edward:

- Quando eu pedir a Rosalie em casamento eu não quero você do meu lado, ta! – fez bico – eu acho que já está na hora de contar o por que do " Bellinha Tsunami"

- conta! – eu estava ansiosa, talvez Emmett parasse com esse apelidinho escroto.

- Bellinha porque seu nome é Isabella...isso é obvio! E o Tsunami...bem o Tsunami é segredo.

- Emmett! – gritei – conta.

- não.

Rosalie levantou e pegou sua bolsa.

- Já chega disso – disse ela – Bella, Tsunami não causa devastação total?

- sim.

- não conta Rose! – Emmett começou a bater o pé.

- Então, Emmett acha que você " devasta" o coração dos garotos.

- oi?!

- hein?!

- ãh?!

- é isso mesmo! Mike, Eric, Tyler...Edward! todos apaixonados pela Bella Tsunami, todos com os corações destruídos por sua causa.

- Rosalie você é muito sem graça! – disse Emmett enquanto Alice e Jasper riam.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele.

- vamos logo pro shopping! – todos levantaram menos Edward e eu – vocês não vem?

- não! – disse Edward

- hm... – ela fez cara de safada – então...divirtam-se.

Eles sairame nos deixaram sozinhos. Fui para perto do meu anjo e sentei ao seu lado esfregando o nariz no seu pescoço

- então quer dizer...que minha namorada é uma destruidora de corações?

- quem liga? Eu só quero um. E eu cuido desse como a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida.

Ele sorriu e me puxou para o seu colo.

- você está linda hoje! – ele sorriu enquanto eu me analisava.

Usava uma camiseta velha e um short todo rasgado. Meu cabelo estava um caos preso com um nó, meu rosto amassado – eu realmente estava mal.

- tenho certeza que você tem problemas de vista.

- eu tenho certeza que não. – ele levantou e segurou minha mão – quero te mostrar um lugar.

Subimos as escadas e paramos em frente ao seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta devagar e mostrou o belíssimo quarto enfeitado.

Do caminho da porta a sua cama fazia uma trilha de pétalas de rosas e no meio de sua cama havia uma única rosa vermelha.

Meus olhos estavam marejados, caminhei devagar até a cama e peguei a linda flor para sentir seu aroma.

Senti dois braços abraçando minha cintura e me virando para encontrar os olhos mais incríveis do mundo.

- Isabella... – ele colocou meu cabelo para trás da orelha – não importa, se é verão...ou qualquer outra estação do ano. Eu nunca vou deixar de amar você.

- Eu te amo, Edward! – sorrimos juntos

- você é, e sempre será, minha vida!

Selamos nossos lábios. Sabíamos que pertencíamos um ao outro, também sabíamos que nosso amor não seria um conto de fadas – seria do nosso jeito, o nosso!

Seria a nossa primeira noite, a noite em que nos entregaríamos por completo um para o outro. A noite mais inesquecível das nossas vidas.

É claro, que alguém tinha que deixar uma interferência. O que no fundo, no fundo. Foi útil.

Em cima da cama havia um bilhete: _Não esqueçam de usar camisinha! Não queremos a Tsunami grávida. Emmett Cullen._

Aquela foi a noite mais mágica da minha vida. Edward Cullen era meu, e de mais ninguém.

* * *

Noticias:

- Como as férias estão aí. Estou colocando várias fics minhas aqui. Não deixem de lê-las

- Para as meninas que pediram e pediram Lemmons e se decepcionaram por eu não colocar Lemmons aqui. Não fiquem tristes eu fiz uma one-shot com Lemmons não deixem de ler. Se chama " cozinhar nunca foi tão divertido".

- Tenho outra fic aqui também. Se chama " I'll be there for you" espero que gostem.

* * *

**Bem, é isso! Prometi não chorar quando acabasse, mais não está dando. A minha bebe acabou. Obrigada por tudo gente. Por cada palavrinha de incentivo que vocês escreveram pra mim. Ficou guardado no fundo do coração e não há nn no mundo que possa tirá-las de lá. Obrigada mais uma vez.**


End file.
